Just Like Old Times
by Genntle Kat
Summary: A SBOC story. completely reworked and edited. much more detailed with far more emotions!Chapter eight is finally up! Draco makes another appearance and Remus is confronted about who and what he is.
1. chapter 1

A/N:  Firstly; A great big fat hug to all that have stay faithful to the story!

Second; the story has be reworked. As we (honestly, I! But a good deal to my beta!) Realized the story was almost done, yet you (the reader!) Really had no idea about the who's where's and holy shit! How? Well. I've gone back and reworked it, (thank-you my beta for bringing the fallacies to my attn!) to republish, as I really wanted it in the first place. No more fear or 'what do I think I'm doing?' so please, Read and review. The feedback means so much and without it, an author must think, what's the point?  

*** **

Chapter one 

            Sirius held the paper, just staring at the headline with a lopsided grin.

            "Must feel pretty good."  Harry slapped his shoulder as he set a cup of tea in front of him.  "No more hiding."

            Sirius nodded.  He couldn't believe it.  The headline read, "Sirius Black Cleared!!"  After almost eighteen years, he was truly a free man.  Thanks in no small part to Harry and Remus.  The two had worked endlessly to prove his innocence.  Even after the Order defeated Voldemort, the Ministry was still hesitant to clear him. After all, he had been in Azkaban for twelve years, escaped from prison, caused much public terror, and hidden from the law.  He must have done something illegal in all that time. But Harry and Remus were relentless.  They refused to stop fighting for Sirius until his name was cleared. Ultimately it was Harry simply blackmailing Fudge.  If they wouldn't take responsibility and give Sirius back his life, Harry told Fudge he and Sirius would go to the Daily Prophet and tell them everything.  They came to an agreement that if they could produce conclusive evidence of Peter's involvement, the Ministry would clear Sirius.  It wasn't much work after that.  There were too many Death Eaters at Azkaban that wanted to deal to shorten their sentences.  

            Molly Weasley sat down at the table next to Sirius. "You finally get to start rebuilding your life."  She said fondly to him.  Most of the Order of the Phoenix were gathering at Number Twelve Grimmauld today to help Sirius celebrate his freedom.  It was still early in the day, but most of the Weasley's, Remus and Harry were already there. "Where are you going to start? Here?"  She gestured round the room.

            He honestly hadn't really thought about it.  The ex-con finally gets to rebuild his life. Although, Number Twelve Grimmauld was not his favorite place. The Order had used it over the last few years as headquarters, and had cleaned most of it up quite nicely. However, no amount of scouring or spells could clear his memories. But the old place did have possibilities.  He'd never run out of room for one.  If he could just get rid of some of those damn portraits this could possibly become a decent home. On the other hand, what's a home without a family?  He smiled at Molly, "Rebuild, hmm?  I was barely twenty.  I didn't have much built by then."

            "You had me!"  Harry smiled, taking a seat across from his Godfather.

            "Yes, but I didn't build you, your parents did!" Sirius smiled back at his Godson. Yes, he had Harry.  He also had James and Lily, Peter, Remus, and- abruptly he stopped that line of thought.  

            Remus understood the meaning the look that passed quickly over his friends face.  It was an expression he'd seen often over the last few years.  Especially when it started to look like Sirius would be cleared.  The girl Sirius stopped himself from thinking about, vanished eighteen years ago and nobody seemed to know where she ended up.  He knew Sirius would want to find her, and he had spent time looking. Remus had valid rights to look for her; she had been his friend too. And at times Remus felt guilty because he'd been the last person to see her and if he'd handled that situation with a bit more care she may not have literally vanished.  Her Brother n The States hadn't seen her, or if he had, he was an exceptional liar. The Healers she'd been training with were distraught by her absence; they didn't have any idea where she was either. Even the Ministry had lost track of her. There weren't even any death records that he could find. If she was still alive, she didn't want to be found.

            "I guess I could start by redecorating this place."  Sirius said, pulling Remus's attention back to the present. "Harry, do you think during your big Auror training you could dig up a banishing spell for bitchy portraits?"  

            They all laughed. "I'll see what I can do.  Do I get to set up a nice room?" 

            "Yes, if you're a good boy!" Sirius swirled his tea and sipped it.  "And you're going to have to contribute!"

            Harry tried to look pathetic, "But I'm just a lowly trainee, you're the one with the job at the Ministry.  They should be paying you all kinds of money."

            Molly scoffed, "The Ministry doesn't pay that well.

            "They pay just fine, Molly," Remus grinned. "You just can't tell because you've had an entire village at the Burrow.  Sirius," Remus changed his tone and looked at his friend, "Are you really going to work for the Ministry?  I mean they scarcely helped you.  Why help them?"

            Sipping his tea he shrugged a shoulder, "What better way to start 'rebuilding'," he glanced at Molly. "Than to help round up the rest of those idiot Death Eaters? Besides, I think it would be good public relations.  You know, show the community that I am a nice good guy after all that's happened.  I am innocent you realize."

            "Does the Ministry know how many Death Eaters are still out there?" Harry asked.

            Sirius shook his head, "The number keeps changing.  The more they catch, they more names they get.  I think they're just trying to focus on the names.  Figure who was working both sides of the fence.  Its almost surprising how fast they turn on each other."

            "Look what I found!"  Ron came bounding into the kitchen with Ginny on his heels.  "This is so cool!" He dropped a leather bound book on the table in front of Harry, with the Hogwarts crest just above the number 1978.  

"Where did you find this?"  Harry asked Ron who plopped in a chair next to him.

            "Upstairs in a closet."

            "Do you mind if we look?"  Ginny asked Sirius with such a glee in her voice he had to chuckle.  

"Go ahead."  Sirius stood behind Harry to get a better look at his old classbook.  "But no comments on the clothing.  That was more than twenty years ago."

            Ginny, Ron and Harry dove into the book with Sirius and Remus peering over their shoulders every once in a while to answer a question or look at a younger teacher.  Sirius and Remus smiled at each other whenever they'd hear a comment like "So Snape has always looked like a grease ball?", "A chaser, Sirius?  I always figured you to be a beater." And,  "My mom was really pretty."

            "Who is this?"  Harry asked Sirius as he held up the book, pointing at a picture.

            Sirius' breath caught in his throat when he looked at the photo.  He was carrying her piggyback by the lake. It was a beautiful day, probably towards the end of term.  They were both smiling and giggling.  She even had tears from laughter on one cheek.  They had always been laughing.  

            "That's Jennifer Lennox."  Remus answered.

            Sirius cleared his throat, "Sorry.  She was an old girlfriend."

            "Have you looked her up?"  Harry asked with a little grin.

            "Yes. No. I mean she can't be looked up." Sirius picked up his cup and turned to the sink.

            "She disappeared."  Remus explained to the upraised brow on Harry's face  "Right after your Parents were killed.  I've tried to find her several times over the years, but she's just gone."

            "She can't be just gone," Ginny said. "People just don't vanish."

            "She did!"  Sirius said, a bit louder than he intended.  He took a steadying breath.  "If she wanted to be seen, we'd see her."  He turned and walked from the room, leaving everyone-except Remus- in shock.

#############                                       #####

            She was thinking about him again.  Standing in the middle of the kitchen in her New York flat, pouring her coffee, she was thinking about him.  He'd always put too much sugar in his coffee.  She's ask him why even bother with coffee when he never actually tasted it.  He'd usually counter with something glib, like she was just bitter and was trying to surround herself with similar things.

            She was thinking about him and how she'd come to his defense when Remus told her he'd betrayed the Potters and killed Peter.  She stood gaping at Remus's dark expression and realized he actually believed it! There was no way he'd done any of what he was accused, she had screamed at the stone still Remus. They had yelled and shouted at each other for almost an hour, until their throats were raw and the tears had dried up.  She didn't want to admit the possibility of his guilt, but the evidence was compelling.  She'd disapparated, mentally writing off Remus for having the audacity to believe him guilty, to get to Azkaban.  She needed to hear it from him.  She needed to know why. She needed to see his face to know in her heart if it was true. She would know if they would only let her see him. But they wouldn't let her in. She pleaded and cried, but they refused to let her in.  He was serving a life sentence and would have no visitors, save those on Ministry business.

            She was thinking of how lost and alone she had been.  How she moved back to The States without a word to anyone.

            She was thinking of him when she paid the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet that morning. And how when he escaped from Azkaban six years earlier she'd ordered the Daily Prophet once a week.  Then everyday, two years later when Voldemort was resurrected. It was then she first truly believed he was guilty.  He'd escaped, and then helped bring him back.  Fourteen years of denial were smashed.  It was as though she lost him all over again.

            She was thinking she still loved him.

            She was thinking of him when she set down her coffee mug to unfold the paper, seeing his face as big as life on the front page.  

She was thinking of him when her heart stopped beating and her head started swimming.  

She was thinking of him when she fainted, bumping the counter on the way down, still clutching the paper.

            Jennifer Lennox, Hogwarts exchange student, Brazilian medical trainee, and first hopeless love of Sirius Black, lay unconscious on her kitchen floor in a puddle of coffee

            That was how her seventeen-year-old twins, Jimmy and Lily Black, found her.

A/N: please take time to review! Chapters 2,3 and 4 are on their way. I'm still fighting with a bit of the characters in chapter 5, but don't worry! It'll be up soon!


	2. chapter 2

A/N: I know the chapters are bit longer, I've combined a couple into one. I hope you all enjoy the improvements!!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 2  
  
"Mom?" Jimmy shook his mother slightly, "Mom?" he voice was lightly traced with concern.  
  
Jennifer blinked her eyes open feeling slightly hung over. Her children were sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch where she lay. "What happened?"  
  
"I think you fainted." Lily supplied.  
  
"Fainted? I don't faint."  
  
Lily slid into the little space next to her mother on the couch, "Well, I think you had something of a jolt that you couldn't handle."  
  
"Jolt?"  
  
Lily help up the edition of the Daily Prophet. "Anybody you know?'  
  
Edging herself up carefully, Jennifer took the paper. Sirius was innocent. And he was free. "Oh my god." She intoned. "Sirius."  For several moments she looked at the photo, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Then she actually started to read the article.  Slowly, and after each paragraph, she rose further and further until she was sitting upright.  Sirius had not only been cleared of all charges, he was declared innocent.  It had been Peter that betrayed the Potters, Peter!  When Sirius broke out of Azkaban it was not to resurrect Voldemort, as everyone had thought, but to find Pettigrew.  

The article went on to say Sirius had seen a photo of Pettigrew and had known where to find him, and that The-Boy-Who-Lived begged Black not to kill Peter, as his Parents would not want their friend to become a murderer.  

Jen stopped and took a long cleansing breath.  She had thought he was guilty.  Against all her instincts, she convinced herself he was.  She betrayed him.  She blinked back tears and looked at her children.

They were eyeing each other with a look Jen had grown to know, and to be very worried about.  She shifted straighter and swung her feet onto the floor.  "What have you done?"  When they both looked at her with a hint of fear, then looked at each other again, Jen demanded more firmly, "What?"  
  
"We owled your friend Remus." Jimmy said in a small voice.  
  
Burrowing her eyes into him and inclining her head slightly she shouted, "You what?"   
  
"Well, we figured you want to see Sirius," Jimmy quickly explained. "But since he doesn't know about us, we thought you may want some help from somebody he does know."  He looked at his twin, pleading silently for support. 

"You told us that once you were all really close." Lily added, trying to prevent the eruption from her mother she knew was simmering, and continued, "You always said Remus was the thinker in your group."  
  
She looked at them, astonished. "How..Wha…" she stammered, closing her eyes against her anger. "How would you even know where to find him?"

Jimmy grimaced and pointed at the paper, "Here."

Jen looked and saw at the end of the article there was an address for well-wishers to send regards.

'The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

London, England'

Jen dropped back onto the couch. This was happening too fast. Sirius had no idea he was a father. Nobody did. She's broken ties with Britain years ago to keep her family safe.  Nobody in England had a clue where she was or how to find her. Yes, this was happening way too fast.  But still, Sirius needed to know. Yes, she owed him that. She looked at Jimmy. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing really. We used the name you've been using, so no one who is near Mr. Lupin will know whom the owl was from unless he actually lets them read it. The letter just told him that you needed to see him, it was urgent and not to say anything to Sirius until after you'd spoken to him."  Jimmy paused and looked at his mother affectionately, "I thought you might want to get his feelings about how to deal with it first.  He's obviously spent a great deal of time with Sir-with our father. We asked him to owl you back as soon as he could."  
  
"Oh my god." She leaned onto her lap and grabbed her hair with both hands. "What am I going to tell him?"  
  
Pulling her mother's hands from her head, Lily smiled, "You always tell us that the truth is usually the best way to go."  
  
"I have to get out of here. I have to think."  Jen struggled away from her daughter and frantically looked for her keys.  She had completely lost track that she was still wearing her bathrobe, but she was so flustered with the situation that was growing more profoundly out of her control.  
  
"No," Jimmy said pushing his mother back to sit, "You need to relax. And as you are so fond of telling us, there's nothing you can do until the time comes. So just relax!"  
  
"Mom," Lily said also trying to calm her mother, "I've already called the hospital, they won't be expecting you." She held a hand to silence her mother before continuing, "The last time you took a day off was when Grace over there," she jerked her head at her twin, "flew into the Quidditch stands landing seven people besides himself in St. Christopher's. And even then you couldn't qualify it as a day off because you were there!"  
  
"This only gives you a long weekend." Jimmy smiled. "You need to calm down. Look at this," he held the paper up showing the picture of Sirius with several dozen people cheering around him, "My guess is Mr. Lupin will be too busy today to answer the owl."  
  
Jen looked back and forth between her children, not sure if she really wanted to use the Avada Kadavra curse on them or not. "I don't know what you two were thinking."  
  
Lily sat up straight and looked her mother square in the eyes. "I was thinking I'd really like to meet my father."  
  
########### ###  
  
           The day had turned into a glorious afternoon. The impromptu party they'd arranged for Sirius turned into more of an open house type event. It was nearing five o'clock and most well-wishers had come and gone. The majority of them had work and it was such short notice, many of them couldn't make proper arrangements to stay for long. Harry, the Weasley's, Hermione Granger, Remus, and Tonks were the only ones committed to seeing the day through. Several others stayed for a few hours; some just long enough to offer congratulations.  
  
A few times Remus had caught a hint of a conversation between Harry, Ron and Hermione about the mysterious Jennifer, but would quickly change the topic when they'd notice their former Professor watching them appraisingly. He almost had a mind to tell them to knock it off, and mind their own business. Instead, he resigned himself to thinking that if he couldn't find her after all these years, they stood no better chance.  
  
        Remus was standing in the backyard listening to Tonks and Hermione complain about the men in their lives, feeling very uncomfortable when Tonks made the comment that the man she was eyeing, was so shy she was afraid he'd never so much as hold her hand. For a moment he thought of retreating, but was stopped when a small gray owl began tugging at his robes. Taking the parchment that had been rolled and tied to its leg, he held up a bit of the sandwich he'd been slowly eating. The owl took a little nip, and then flew over the house and away.  
  
"Who's that from?" Tonks queried.  
  
Remus just shook his head. It wasn't odd that the owl came here, he'd been living at Grimmauld place on and off for years. It was odd that he received an owl at all. Anyone who would owl him was already here, except perhaps a message from the Ministry. But then most of those who'd contact him had already come and gone. "I've no idea." He broke the seal and read the note. He stopped and blinked his eyes, then shook his head. He wasn't reading this right. He closed his eyes, and carefully cleared his head. His mind must surely be playing him tricks. He then read it again. And again. When he read the message for the forth time, he knew it was not his mind playing him tricks. Instinctively he jerked his head up then about, looking for Sirius.  
  
Sirius was sitting with a cluster of Weasley's, having a wonderful laugh. Remus found he was short of breath. "Merlin's ear."  
  
"Merlin's-" Hermione started to repeat her old Professor, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. She timidly reached for the parchment; but Remus pulled it firmly back, still looking at his old friend. "Who's it from Professor? What's the matter?"  
  
Still looking at Sirius he shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Remus," Tonks lightly touched his arm. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"I don't know." He shook his head and finally took his eyes from Sirius to look at Tonks. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He then turned and started for the kitchen door.  
  
Tonks and Hermione were right behind him "Go where?" Tonks demanded, grabbing his arm to stop him, then releasing it realizing how abruptly she grabbed him.  "I mean, you can't just leave!"  
  
He stopped and turned on the two young women, "Listen to me. Something has come up. I don't know if its good or bad, but I have to find out."  He glanced again at Sirius, then back to the ladies.  "Do you think you could cover for me?  I really don't want anyone to know anything about this until I've had a chance to work through it first."  
  
"You don't think you'll be missed?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow.  
  
        He chanced another look at Sirius, who was arm-wrestling Bill Weasley on a patio table. "I shouldn't be too long." He looked at the two who were both stricken with concern. "Its nothing dangerous. It's just something I have to check into. And no, it can't wait."  
  
Before either Tonks or Hermione could respond, he was gone.  
  
"Have you any idea what just happened?" Tonks looked at the empty space where Remus once stood.  
  
"Who is Roxanne Black?" Hermione said, walking through the kitchen and heading for the stairway to get to the remains of the 'Black Family Tree' tapestry.  
  
Tonks, close behind her, shook her head, "Never heard of her. Do you know something?"  
  
"I saw who sent the owl before he pulled it back. The addresser was Roxanne Black." She entered the den and started skimming the tree, "But I've never heard Sirius, or anyone else for that matter, mention a Roxanne Black."  
  
The two carefully looked over the entire family tree. When they couldn't find the name, looked at each other. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Should we ask Sirius?"  
  
"Remus said to wait until he got back." Tonks shook her head. "I think we should give him at least a little time until we alert the media." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't like it." Hermione shook her head. "Remus may have been secretive in the past, but I don't think he'd ever keep anything from Sirius. The two are like brothers, aren't they?"  When Tonks slowly nodded her head, Hermione continued, "I don't think the fact that her last name was Black is a coincidence."  
  
"No, I don't imagine so." Tonks was still shaking her head. "But lets have a little trust in Remus. Give him a few hours. Until then, we'll just play dumb."  
  
######### ######  
  
           Jennifer was leaning back on the couch with a glass of cinnamon whiskey in a hand. She'd poured it over an hour ago, but had yet to muster the will to drink it. She stared at the crack in the ceiling rehashing the row she and her daughter had earlier. That girl always knew exactly what to say to put her mother off. Jen was grateful that although Jimmy had inherited Sirius's charm, he did not inherit his temper. Lily got all of that.  
  
From the beginning Jennifer decided it was best to be honest with her children about their father. She felt it prudent, as they both looked so much like the notorious Sirius Black. Especially Jimmy. Occasionally he would give a look or make a comment that reminded Jen of her older brother Thomas, but other than that, he was a carbon copy of his father. Although Lily was female, there was still no doubt who sired her. They both had that luxurious dark hair, and eyes that could mesmerize Satan from his throne. Lily came just a few inches shy of six feet, where Jimmy stood well over the six-foot mark. They were both long and lean with a gaggle of would-be-suitors.  
  
Guilt was beginning to creep over her. Had Jimmy not interfered, she would surely have said or done something to her daughter that she would have regretted. But dammit! Lily didn't know! She wasn't there. Jen had always loved Sirius, and she hadn't deliberately kept them from him, as Lily had accused! It was true, yes, if she had kept in contact with those in England, if she hadn't written them out of her life, she would have known. When Sirius escaped from Azkaban Remus would have told her what was happening at that time. But she couldn't do it. It was too painful. She was hopelessly in love with Sirius. And they all believed him guilty. If she had stayed, if she had stayed and not gone on that first trip to Brazil, she would have been there when Voldemort attacked the Potters. She would have talked to Sirius before he went after Peter. But she didn't know any of that until today.  
  
If she hadn't run out on Remus. If she'd stayed and let him tell her everything. The guilt was definatly building.  
  
As she began to lift her glass, the doorknocker banged three times. She placed the still full glass on the table and rose. If Lily forgot the incantation to the locking charm again Jen was going to kill her. Jimmy had forced Lily out with him so Jen could think, and if she was back here to have another go round….  
  
           When she opened the door she saw a fortyish man with salt and pepper hair falling into his eyes, which held a decidedly angry look, holding a parchment up in one hand. She shook her head realizing this man had Remus's face.  
  
"What the Bloody hell is this?" He said in a very controlled voice, "You changed your name to Roxanne Black?"

"Oh my god, Remus!"  Jennifer threw her arms around him before he could protest, "How did you find me?"

            He pushed her back, still angry, holding her at arms length "I didn't find you.  I found Roxanne Black.  Which, once I knew who too look for, wasn't too difficult.  What is going on?"

            Jennifer took a deep breath and opened the door wider, inviting him in.  "It's complicated."  He followed her into the flat.

            "Complicated?  Jennifer-I'm sorry _Roxanne_, you disappear eighteen years ago without even saying good bye, then four days after Sirius is cleared you owl me saying _not_ to say anything to Sirius.  Do you have any idea what he's been through? What he's going through? What it's been like for me?"

            She stopped and looked at him, "How is he?"

            Remus dropped his jaw, flabbergasted, "He's a mess, Jenny.  He's been running and hiding for the last six years. Before that he was locked up in that hell for something he didn't do.  The only comfort he's had has been Harry, because you decided he wasn't important enough!"

            "That's not fair. He's always been important to me."  She said, trying to remain calm.  "I told you, it's complicated."

            "How?"

            She turned into the kitchen to prepare tea.  "If you'll calm down I'll explain.  I'm sure you'll see understand, if not agree, why I've been in this self imposed exile."

            Remus took several deep breaths, watching as she made two cups of tea.  "Alright.  I'll listen.  But eighteen years is due for a grand explanation."

            She gave him a wry smile as she handed him his cup, "I think what I have to tell you will do.  Please," she gestured to the table where Remus sat across from her.  "Now do you want the whole story, or the abridged version?"

            "Lets start with abridged.  If I want you to go back I'll ask."

            "Fair enough."  She took a long cleansing breath, trying to think where to start.  The beginning would be best.  "Okay.  Remember when I came back from Brazil?"

            Remus nodded, "About six weeks after Sirius was thrown into Azkaban."

            "That's right.  And we had quite a row when you told me about Sirius."

            Remus nodded again.

            "I was pretty unreasonable, almost insane.  You see, it wasn't just that Sirius was in Azkaban, and James, Lily and Peter were dead; it was also because I was pregnant."  She stopped to give him a moment to process what she'd said.

            His hands had been folded in front of his mouth, but they were slowly dropping toward the table.  He looked closely at her, as if waiting for the punch line.  Realizing there was to be no punch line, his mouth fell open again.  "Pregnant?"

            It was her turn to nod.  "And he was gone."  She felt a slight burning behind her eyes as she remembered thinking she'd never see her Sirius again.  "I was terrified, Remus."

            "Why didn't you tell to me?"  His anger forgotten, he took her hand.

            Jennifer shook her head.  "I was scared, I was angry.  I didn't know what to do.  So I came back to The States, where I stayed with my brother.  Then there was all that fuss about rounding up all the Death Eaters? I was carrying his child, Remus.  I was living in Salem, of all places.  The people of Salem were not very kind to witches in the past.  And they haven't been very forgiving of the Death Eaters.  Can you imagine what they would have done if anyone ever knew who the father was?  It didn't matter who found out- Good guys or bad.  They'd all want Sirius Black's child destroyed.

            "After some serious thought and planning, my brother Thom helped me arrange to finish my training with the healers in Brazil.  I already knew them, and they could always use help down there.  It all seemed fine until I the babies were born."

            "Babies?"  

            "Yes, two of them."  She smiled  "Anyway, they aren't as liberal in some of those smaller villages down there.  If your child has a different last name than you, you are pretty much just asking too be stoned.  So, Illyanna, One of the healers, suggested I put an alias for my name."

            "Roxanne Black."

            "Yes. If I had really thought about it, I would have used a completely anonymous name." She shook her head thinking how much she had missed Sirius. "But a part of me still wanted to hold on to him.  And I wanted the twins to have their father's name."

            "But that doesn't explain why _you _kept it after you moved back to the states."

            "Sirius had just escaped." Jen explained.  The twins were just starting the Salem Academy, and Thom was afraid he'd come after me, and then the kids."

            "He was after Peter."

            "We didn't know that.  So my brother helped me write a spell.  A variation on the secret keeper.  If someone wanted to find Roxanne they could.  But if they were looking for Jennifer, He and his mate were bound to silence."

            "Which is why they could never tell me where you were."

            Jen nodded.

            "What about the Ministry? And all the Healers?  I questioned a lot of them as well."

            "Well, that's a bit more complicated.  Let's just say no one remembered me.  I'd been in England for almost five years, and then went to Brazil for another eleven.  By the time I settled in New York, most anyone who knew me had moved on.  We did have to use a few spells-"

She was cut off as the front door swung open.  She stood to warn her children, but they had already seen the man at the table.

            "Holy cow!"  Jimmy crossed the room. "You must be Remus Lupin!  I told you to owl!  I didn't think you'd actually show up!"  He was smiling, shaking hands vigorously.

            "Are you alone?  Did you bring Sirius with you?"  Lily stood beside her brother.

            Remus only stared at the two, dumbfounded.  He was looking at the Sirius from twenty years ago, and what Sirius would surely have looked like had he been a girl.  His eyes flicked back and forth between the two, over and over.

            "If your going to help us," Jimmy grinned, "You're going to have to breath."

            "I-I'm sorry.  Its just…" he stammered.

            "Yes we know how much we look like our father."  Lily said impatiently pulling an old school photo of Jen and Sirius from the wall and showing it to Remus. "Is he here?"

            "No, Lily."  Jen answered, pushing her into a chair.  "But don't worry.  I'm sure you'll see him soon enough."

            Composing himself, Remus looked at Jennifer. "This is uncanny!"

            She smiled, seeing the shock of how much her children resembled Sirius on her old friends face. "I know.  I see it everyday."

            "How much do they know?"  He asked.

            "Everything."  Lily supplied.

            "Everything?" He looked at Jen.

            She nodded "Yes, Look at them.  How could I not tell them?  It would only take one person to recognize them.  They've been fortunate though, the only picture of Sirius floating around the public lately had been that awful one of him in Azkaban where he only slightly resembled Jimmy."

            "Which I heard to no end at school."  He smiled sitting next to Remus.

            Remus looked between the three for a few minutes then said, "When are you planning on telling him?"

            "Well, that's why you're here."  Jen patted his hand and looked at her son gratefully for understanding the situation so completely before she did. "I haven't seen him in so long and, as you pointed out, I have no idea what's he's been through.  We thought you would have some advice on how best to handle it."

            "I definatly think sooner rather than later.  And when I say sooner I mean really sooner.  The more time that goes by before he knows the angrier he'll be when he finds out."

###########  #####

            Tonks and Hermione were beginning to feel uncomfortable.  It had been close to five hours since Remus's departure, and people were starting to ask questions.  At first it was easy just to say 'Oh, he said he had to run an errand.'  But after five hours, they were slightly less convincing.   

            Molly Weasley had prepared a wonderful feast for six of the nine Weasley's (Percy, Fred and George had left earlier to tend to their businesses), Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Remus.  But as they all sat for the meal, Remus was still absent.  Only slightly concerned, because nothing was going to get Sirius down today, they had a wonderful time talking and laughing throughout the meal. 

            "So Arthur," Sirius grinned at Ron and Hermione flirting with each other across the table, then looked sternly at Ron's father, "What exactly are your son's intentions for the wonderful Ms. Granger?"

            Ron's head shot up and his face furiously blushed. "Wha.."

            "I mean really," Sirius went on. "By the time I was nineteen I knew better than to string such a pretty girl along."

            Bill and Charlie both choked over their food.  

"Hey now."  Sirius looked offended at the eldest Weasley's, "I was a gentleman!" provoking them to laugh louder. 

            "I just had ale come up through my nose," Charlie laughed, "But it was so worth it!"

"Sirius!"  Harry said in a soft, accusing voice.

            Hermione's face had disappeared into her hands and Ron was stammering trying to think of something clever to say.

            "Now Sirius," Molly smiled. "All my boys know how to properly treat a lady."

            "Especially one as delightful as Hermione."  Arthur added.

            "A girl could do worse," Tonks giggled. "Then to be strung along by a Weasley. How awful would it have been to be taunted by a certain Boy-Who-Lived's Godfather?"

            Sirius smiled around the table, shaking his head. "I can't believe you all think I was such a cad!"

 The meal continued with jovial bantering and lighthearted teasing. It wasn't until the meal was winding down, close to ten o'clock, that Sirius started to become really concerned about Remus.  He looked at Tonks.

            "Are you sure he didn't say anything about where he was going?"

            Tonks shook her head, "Nope.  Just that he'd be back as soon as he could."  She met eyes with Hermione, who was beginning to look quite scared.  She shot a look at her, telling her to stay calm.

            "I saw that!"  Harry pointed at Hermione.  "What was that about?"

            "What was what about?"  She asked as innocently as she could, knowing she'd never been able to lie to Harry.

            "You know something, don't you?"  Ron accused his girlfriend. "You've never held out on us before! Spill!"

            Sirius sat up in his chair, "If you know anything about what Remus is doing, I would advise you to tell me."

            "That won't be necessary."  Remus stood in the doorway, looking somber.  "I'm surprised they held out this long.  Sirius? We need to talk."

            Looking at Remus curiously, he stood. "About what?"

            "Not here.  Arthur, Molly," he looked at the Weasley parents. "Would you please make sure we have some privacy upstairs until one of us has come back down?"

            "Of course."  Arthur nodded his head, with the same curious look as Sirius.

            "I mean that, Arthur.  No matter what you hear, do not let anyone upstairs."

            "I understand, Remus.  Is everything okay?"

            "It will be."  He tried to smile as Sirius rounded the table to stand beside him looking uncomfortably concerned.

            "What's all this now?"

            Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him into the hall, "Just follow me."

#########  ###

            Jennifer sat on a wooden chair in the room Remus has escorted her too.  The four had used a Portkey to arrive in front of Number Twelve.  Jimmy and Lily could both apparate, but as they'd never been to London, Remus and Jen felt it safest to use a Portkey. Of course, it had taken some time to get official authorization to Portkey into another country. Red tape was the same everywhere. When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, everyone was in the dining hall eating, which allowed them to sneak upstairs unnoticed.  Remus thought it best for Sirius to meet them privately.  In fact he wanted just Jennifer, then the twins.  The twins were across the hall in another room, probably resting.   

Her elbows were leaning on her knees with her hands folded tightly together.  She had her head down and was taking slow-deep breaths. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would erupt from her chest.  _He _was downstairs.  Remus went to fetch him.  They were in the same house.  In a few moments she would see him.  How would he ever be able to forgive her? 

She was going to see the one man she had dreamed of everyday for the last eighteen years.  She heard the footsteps approaching the door and she lifted her head, she was going to see him now.  

            Jen could hear Remus saying something, but wasn't able to make it out.  She strained to hear when finally she heard his voice for the first time in eighteen years.

            "Remus, open the door."

########  #####

So there's the new and expanded chapter two! Please take time to Review!!


	3. chapter 3

A/N: here's 3! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this more!

Disclaimer: not mine

#### ###  
  


        Without replying to any of Sirius's questions, Remus escorted his long time friend from the kitchen and to the stairs quietly, so not to wake the portrait, leading the way half up before he stopped to speak. He turned slowly and looked closely at Sirius, "Now just listen to me."  
  
Sirius looked at his old friend. There was something happening he needed to know about, but Moony was being decidedly secretive. He was beginning to get angry, but held his temper-for the moment. "Okay, Moony, but this better be good."  
  
"I mean it, Sirius," He looked him straight in the eye.   
  
As he took a breath to steady himself for the blow of bad news, he leaned against the banister_. He didn't say Padfoot, he said Sirius_. _This must be important,_ Sirius thought. "What's happened, Remus?" he put more emphasis on the name than was necessary.  
  
"You're face has been all over the papers. All over the world."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"No," Remus said. "I don't think you do." He placed himself a few steps above Sirius, to block him if he tried to get upstairs before he had a chance to prepare him. "For almost eighteen years you've been the bad guy."  
  
"I know this, Remus, I know."  
  
"There were some people who didn't know. Who weren't sure."  
  
"Cut you're crap," Sirius held his hand up. "What is it you are trying so very hard _not_ to tell me?"  
  
Remus looked at him and took a deep breath. "Its Jen, Sirius. She saw you in the paper."  
  
"Jen?" he repeated, denial lacing his voice. Putting a hand to his chest for emphasis, clenching his heart he asked again, this time in utter disbelief, "_My_ Jen?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Where is she?" He started to push past Remus, thinking she had to be in the house.   
  
"Stop!" Remus's voice was more commanding than Sirius had ever heard. "There are some things you need to know before I can let you see her. It's complicated," he smiled inwardly; thinking Jen used the exact same words. "Listen. A lot has happened to her in eighteen years."  
  
"A lot has happened to me as well!" he said, astonished at his friends comment.  
  
Remus shook his head, "No, it's different. You have to promise me your going to try to stay calm, so I can tell you some things you need to know first.  If you can't, we're staying right here on the stairs."  
  
Sirius raised his head just a bit, as if to say 'who do you think your kidding?'  
  
"I mean it. You can't loose it right now."  
  
He nodded his head once. 

        "Alright," Remus began. "After Voldemort killed the Potter's and you were thrown into Azkaban there was nobody left to tell Jen what had happened but me." He shook his head still seeing her tormented face in his mind when he told her of Sirius's betrayal.  "She didn't believe you did it. Not for even a moment. I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting from her then, but I wasn't prepared for the way she attacked me." He looked into his best friends eyes. "She had some choice words for me. She didn't doubt you and she couldn't believe that I did. We argued for a very long time before she disapparated." He huffed a breath and closed his eyes before continuing. "We never had the chance to discuss anything but you. She never had the chance to tell me about her trip or what had been happening with her."

            "Hold on," Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "We've already had this discussion, Remus. I know all about your fight and how she vanished. This isn't new information."

            "No," the werewolf agreed. "I suppose it's not, but I want you to keep in mind she felt she'd lost all of us, and would never see any of her school friends again. Try to remember she felt like everyone she'd ever known and loved had either betrayed each other or were dead."

            Sirius nodded, growing impatient. "Are you going to make a point any time soon?"

            "Just remember," Remus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "No matter what happens, she did love you and never wanted to hurt you." At that, Remus led him the remainder of the way up the stairs and to Jen's door. "She's here." He held his arm up stopping Sirius from bursting into the room, "Your emotions are just as raw as hers, Sirius. Please. For your sake and hers, try to remain calm."  
  
Sirius took a very deep breath, looked at his old friend and leaned in close. Then spoke loud and clearly, so not to be misunderstood, "Remus, open the door."  
  
Remus turned the knob slowly, and then pushed the door open.  
  
For a moment the two just looked at each other. She standing by a bedside table, he in the doorway, they just stood stunned. Remus wasn't sure which of them moved first, but suddenly they were standing in front of each looking into each other's eyes. Remus slowly backed towards the hall, quietly pulling the door.  
  
Jen hadn't changed much, Sirius thought surprisedly. Her chestnut hair was cut just below her shoulders when once it had hung long down her back. He smirked spontaneously at the memory of when he had jinxed it orange. She also had small lines framing her eyes. But that was it. She was wearing a light blue jumper with jeans. He brought his hand slowly to her face, hesitant to touch her. He was afraid she wasn't real.  
  
Sirius seemed taller to her. She guessed it was because he was so much thinner. His hair still hung to his collar and dropped into his eyes, though it was as thin and lanky as the rest of him had become. He didn't seem as cocky as she had known him to be, Azkaban had not been kind to this once powerful and confident wizard. But…he was here, in front of her, touching her face. She could feel his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes against the sensation, relishing it. He was innocent, and he was right here.  
  
He caressed his hand down the side of her face, and then pulled her closer. He stood silently holding her, the smell of her hair and skin stirring long forgotten feelings, waging war as he fought to keep control of his heart. He pulled slightly back and cupped her face in his hands and lightly brushed his lips back forth across hers and then gently kissed her. Yes, she was real. Her hands found their way to his chest and waist as a small whimper escaped her throat. He pulled back and looked at her. When she opened her eyes, a tear dropped from her lashes onto her cheek. He rolled his head and pulled her to him tight. "Jenny." She wrapped her arms about him clinging tightly.

Remus saw Jen's hands clench into Sirius's shirt and Sirius wrap one arm around her shoulders and the other hand hold the back of her head as he softly kissed the top of her head. Remus smiled and pulled the door close, listening to it latch.  He crossed the hall to where Jimmy and Lily were waiting. He knocked before he entered the room and found Lily sitting at the table with her head resting on her arms and Jimmy pacing the floor.  The small bedroom was dimly lit and the drapes had been pushed away to reveal a rising half-moon.  
  
"How are they?" Jimmy stopped pacing and asked quietly. The trip had been long and the emotional strain an ordeal for them all. It was almost more than he could stand to be waiting to meet his father after all this time.   
  
Remus shrugged his shoulders. "Too early to tell. I think they're happy to see each other." He crossed the room and sat at the table across from Lily. "We'll know after she tells him about you two."  
  
"How do you think he'll take it?"  
  
Remus thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I really have no idea. He's still furious he that didn't get to see Harry grow. There's no telling how he'll react to hearing he didn't get to see his own children grow."  
  
"He won't hurt her, will he?"  
  
"Are you asking if Sirius might hit your mother?" Remus smirked. "No, he won't hurt her. He may yell and break a few things, but he'd never physically hurt her." He folded his hands on the table. "Besides, she wouldn't let him."  
  
"So we just wait?"  
  
Remus nodded. "We just wait."  
  
########## #####  
  
           Harry paced impatiently around the kitchen. Now and again he'd stop and look at Hermione or Tonks, still angry they hadn't told him about the owl. What was going on up there? What could possibly be so important?  
  
"Harry, you're making me dizzy," Ron said from the table.  
  
"What's going on up there?" he almost shouted. "And why wouldn't they tell me? I'm his Godson! If something's wrong, I should know about it!"  
  
"Here, dear." Molly pressed a cup into his hand. "Now you just sit and wait. There's no sense in expecting the worst."  
  
Harry took the cup and plopped down beside Tonks. "And all you got was Roxanne Black from that owl?"  
  
Tonks nodded her head. "If I'd known you'd be this upset, I'd have told you from the start. But Remus seemed to want to keep it quiet. Like it would disturb Sirius's party if people knew what he was going to do."  
  
"I'm sure Remus has a very good reason why he doesn't want us to know what going on." Bill reached across and stilled Harry's hand that was madly tapping the table. "But whatever it is, they'll tell us when they're ready. You need to calm down."  
  
"How long have they been up there?"  
  
"It's only been about an hour, Harry," Hermione stated.  
  
"Only?" Harry slumped back into his chair. "What's taking them so long?"  
  
A loud crash from somewhere upstairs interrupted them.  
  
########### #######  
  
           Jennifer sat next to Sirius, waiting for his reaction. After the initial violent embracing and disbelieving touches, they had both started to talk at once, justifying past decisions and reactions. After several loud and confused moments, he stilled her words with a finger on her lips and sat with her on the end of the bed. Not letting go of her hand, he had her start from the beginning. He had listened in silence as she told him her tale, never once stopping her or asking any questions. He patiently listened to all she had to say, holding tightly to her hand between them, hoping she wouldn't decide to disappear again. When she told him about his children, his face contorted a bit, but was soon replaced with an impassive mask. He sat and looked at the floor letting her get it all out before he reacted.  
  
"Jimmy and Lily?" Sirius loosened his grip on her fingers and let his palm slip away from hers.  
  
She nodded. "I was going to call them Peter and Marie. But changed my mind at the last minute."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She breathed deep and tilted her head. "I carried them almost two weeks past term," she looked up and into his eyes. "They were born on July 31. I took it as something of a sign."  
  
Sirius thought on that a moment, remembering his best friend and his wife. Then figured the math on the last time he'd seen Jennifer. "So that makes them, what? Seventeen?"  
  
Jennifer nodded. Her empty hand tingled oddly and she rubbed it nervously in her lap.  
  
"Seventeen," he said to himself and looked at his feet. "Seventeen," he repeated then suddenly stood up, grabbed a spindly desk chair and threw it against the wall. "How much more, Jennifer?" he bellowed at her. "How much?" he grabbed a vase from the nightstand and threw it against the wall smashing it as well. "Taking James and Lily wasn't enough, was it! NO! I also got a wonderful stay at Azkaban, I missed out on Harry's life and now this! My own children were denied me! This was _my life_, Jenny! Mine! But I never had the freedom to build it or see it or love it! It was just taken from me! How much more, Jennifer? How much more is going to be taken from me?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Jen cried out, slipping off the end of the bed onto the floor, subconsciously putting distance between herself and those angry hands, hugging herself into a tight ball. Through the tears streaming her face, she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"  
  
When he saw her break down he put his anger in check, feeling guilty. "No, Jenny, not you," he crossed to her falling onto his knees in front of her huddled form. Gently he took her hand and folded his fingers in hers. After all this time, and even after that explosion, she still trusted him. "Not you." He heard the door burst open, but paid it no mind. "It's that damn Pettigrew," Sirius whispered. "This is all on him, not you. You didn't betray anyone. If he were still alive, I'd kill him again. Only much more slowly."  
  
"B-but I kept them from you," she sobbed into his chest.  
  
He released her hands and pulled her closer to his body and stroked her back, trying to soothe her. "You were protecting them. I can't say I'd have done any differently."  
  
"I-I'm so sorry."  
  


        He pushed her back and bent to meet her eyes. He cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs "You did nothing wrong."  
  
"Sirius?" he looked up to see Remus in the doorway. "I'm sorry, but after that noisy display, I'm not going to be able to keep these people out much longer."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Would you get Harry? I think he should be here." Remus nodded and turned to leave the room. "Now, I think I'd like to meet my kids," Sirius smiled at Jen, standing and holding a hand to help her up.  
  
She smiled and took his hand, wiping her eyes with the other. Then led him across the hall. She lightly tapped on the door, and then pushed it open.  
  
       Lily and Jimmy stood in the center of the room when Jennifer and Sirius entered. With a seeming déjà vu of Jen and Sirius's meeting, the four of them stood silently drinking each in. Lily moved first, crossing the room to stand in front of her father. She smiled at him tentatively, "Hi."  
  
Sirius looked at her and smiled. She was beautiful. She had long dark hair and her eyes were bright, her skin was just a hint darker than his and she absolutely reeked of mischief. Even with his absence he could sense she shared the affinity he once had for finding trouble. "Hi," he replied. Then suddenly she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and was hugging him. He hesitated only a moment before he returned her embrace.  
  
Jen looked at her son who was looking at his father with a mixture of relief and mistrust. This man had just scared the hell out of him and his twin throwing a temper-tantrum. But his mother seemed to still trust him. And even if he didn't trust his father yet, he did trust his mother. He looked at her and she tilted her head slightly and glanced at Sirius and Lily, indicating he should do something. He took a few steps and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Jimmy." 

Keeping one arm wrapped around Lily, Sirius held out his other and for the first time, shook his son's hand. "And I'm Sirius." Before he thought about it, he pulled Jimmy into the embrace with his daughter. _His daughter_. He was holding his children. _His children_.  
  
A throat being cleared from the doorway distracted Jen from the wonderful scene; she looked over and saw Remus standing with James. Audibly, she gasped. It wasn't James. His eyes were green, green like Lily's had been. She was looking at Harry. That infant she'd held and played with so many years ago had grown into this man. He was eyeing her suspiciously from behind glasses almost identical to James'. 

        "Who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
Realizing she'd been staring, Jen blinked her eyes. "I'm sorry. Jennifer, I'm Jennifer Lennox."  
  
"Harry," Sirius reluctantly pulled away from his children. With a hand proudly on each of the twin's shoulders, he used his head to indicate each family member, "This is Jennifer, Lily and James."  
  
"Jimmy," Jimmy corrected as he held a hand to Harry. "James just never fit."  
  
Harry reluctantly took his hand, gave it one firm shake then looked at Sirius. "What's going on?"  
  
"These are my children," he said simply. There was just no other way to share the news than to state it so simply.  
  
Harry looked at him, incredulous. "Just like that?" A feeling had been growing inside him since he stepped into the room and saw his godfather hugging these two strangers so very lovingly. He couldn't quite define it; anger? Betrayal? Jealousy? He wasn't sure, but he didn't like it. Or the people in this room.  
  
"Well it's a bit more complicated, but yes," Sirius replied, anxiety slowly rising as he watched his Godson's face.  
  
"This is who owled me today, Harry," Remus interjected, feeling the same anxiety begin to rise. He'd been so wrapped up in reuniting his two friends; he'd scarcely given thought to how Harry would react to this sudden and most stunning news.  
  
"So she sends you and owl and you jump to her whim," Harry looked at Remus, then to Sirius who's expression had gone from joyous to concerned. "And then she tells you she's the mother of your children and you just say, 'okay. Anything you say'?"  
  
"Harry," Sirius released his arms from the twins and crossed to him. "I know this is something of a shock, but can we just enjoy the moment and worry about the ramifications later? You were telling me just this morning to look her up!" he smiled trying to ease the tension, as well as the frustration. He knew it was sudden; it would take some time to adjust, certainly. But couldn't Harry be happy for his Godfather?

         "Yes, but I didn't think you'd be getting an instant family!"  Harry's mind was reeling. he continued to eye the interlopers. The twins did look a lot like Sirius, and there was no doubt this was the same woman in the picture with Sirius. But still. Why now? Where has she been and why hasn't anyone been able to find her? There really was no doubt that these 'twins' were related to Sirius, but after so many years, why had this woman who was supposedly so in love with Sirius kept them secret? This was all far too suspicious. He didn't like it at all. "How do you know she's telling the truth?"

         Anger started to surface in Jimmy, "I know your not calling my Mother a liar."

        "Jimmy." Jen put a hand in front of him.  
  
"Harry," Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. We've known Jennifer for a long time. And although it is something of a shock, it's real."  
  


        "Well, think about it!" Harry said, allowing his resentment to be heard, and jerked his shoulder away from Remus. "She's kept herself isolated from everyone until Sirius is cleared, then shows up with two children. I'm sure she stands to gain a lot if you buy into this."

        "Hey, buddy," Jimmy was loosing his self-control, rapidly. "Why don't you lay off my mom? Huh?"  
  
"Harry, look at them." Sirius said calmly. Trying to pull the situation back under control. "Is there really any doubt?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," He said eyeing them. "She could have bedded the first man she met that looked like you, Sirius." Then looked closely at Jimmy. "I mean what's to say he's your son and not Regalus's?"  
  
Before the sentence was completely out of Harry's mouth, Lily's fist connected with Harry's jaw, sending him into the hall on his back. Lily flew out of the room behind Harry and landed on his chest immediately slapping and punching any part of Harry she could reach, "Don't you ever talk about my mom like that!" she spat as her hands continued to flail. 

       Stunned and flat on his back, Harry looked in disbelief at the girl straddling his torso pummeling into his chest. Instinctively he reached up and snatched both her wrists into his hands and easily tossed the girl aside. "I'll talk however I please in my Godfather's home!" he quickly jumped to his feet. "You are not in authority here! I don't even remember and invite being sent to you!"

       "You called my mother a whore!" Lily screamed, picking herself up.

       "Those are your words! Not mine!" Harry retorted just as loudly. "And there must be a hint of truth to it for you to say it!" 

       "Jimmy, No!" Jen shouted as she saw her son lunge at Harry. 

       The normally mild mannered boy was raving. At first he was going to leave Harry and his unreasonable behavior to his sister, but when Harry made to attack both his mother and sister, he decided he'd had enough of the famous Harry Potter. A moment later the two boys were shoving and tumbling over each other on the landing between the second and third floor, pounding and grabbing.

       "Stop! Jimmy!" Jen shouted again as she and Remus tried to pull Jimmy from Harry, while Sirius tried to pry Harry from Jimmy.

       But the two young men were enraged. Every time the adults got the two young wizards separated, one would break free and try to pummel the other. To make things worse, Lily had taken great offence not only that her mother had been insulted, but also that Harry was beating her twin, and joined the melee. Jumping on Harry's back, she knocked her father aside and pulled on Harry's hair and hit him with all she had. "You can't ruin this!" Lily shrieked into Harry's ear, "I've waited too long to meet my father!"  
  
With Sirius trying to pull Harry away, Jen wrapping her arms around Lily's waist, and Remus trying to wedge himself between the boys while pushing Jimmy back, they made a mess of flailing arms and legs. The three adults were being overpowered. No matter what they tried, the three youngsters managed to break free, becoming angrier.  
  
Suddenly there were several others pulling them all apart. The Weasley's, Hermione and Tonks had intervened.  
  
It took some time, effort and a few random elbow impacts but they finally broke the fighting teens apart. While Sirius, Bill and Ron were holding Harry against one wall, Remus, Charlie and Arthur had Jimmy against the wall opposite Harry. Jen, Tonks and Hermione had Lily securely pinned against the stairs.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Jimmy shouted at Harry.  
  
"Oh, I think that expression applies better to you!"  
  
"Harry!" Molly said aghast from the top of the stairs with Ginny trying to get past her to get a better view of the goings on.  
  
"What's the matter with you all?" Remus shouted. "This is not how this should be happening!" He wheeled about and grabbed a hold of Jennifer then turned and pulled Sirius from Harry. "You two, in here," he pushed them both into a room and slammed the door, locking it. Then turned to the others. "Now we have a problem that needs to be handled. I know it's going to be hard but I want to make one thing clear." He fixed his eyes on Harry, then Jimmy, then Lily "I will not have the first night they," he pointed at the room he'd just shoved Sirius and Jennifer into, then continued, "have back together be spoiled by a trio of brats! I've known them longer, I know them better, and judging by your behavior, I obviously care about them more!" he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Now are you going to behave yourselves, or should I set the Weasley's loose on you?"  
  
########## ######  
  
            Jennifer dropped into an overstuffed chair and looked at Sirius. She could hear Remus shouting on the other side of the door, and wanted to go back out. But she knew Remus would take control of the situation and she was just too tired to argue about it.  
  


Sirius lowered himself onto his hunches in front of her and put a hand on either of her knees. He smiled with what he thought may be humor. "That could've gone better."

Jen looked at him and half choked out a little laugh, then looked at the remnants of Sirius's earlier tantrum and laughed again. "If Harry really needs convincing, we need only show him this room to see where Lily gets her temper." 

Sirius looked at her and was dazed at how well he could still read her. She was trying so hard to be strong. He looked at her hands as her palms rubbed back and forth across the back of his hands on her knees. She was lost yet not ready to ask for help. "He's just like James, Jenny," Sirius tried to explain Harry's actions. "He doesn't want to give up anything he cares about. And whether or not we want to admit it, you and your kids-"

"Our kids," Jen snapped sharply.

            "Our kids," Sirius corrected himself. "Represent the possibility of him loosing the only person who he's ever known to really love him. When James and Lily died, Harry had no one.  He was alone and Dumbledore figured with what Voldemort had done Harry would've been safest with the Dursley's, and he was kept safe for many years. Unhappy, unloved and mistreated, but safe."

            "I should never have left." Jennifer said, fully feeling the impact of her decision to miss so much of her friend's lives to pursue a life in medicine. She was recruited straight out of Hogwarts and spent much of the following two years traveling and training in various magical places around the world. Even though she was training to work at St Mungoe's, during that time she'd spent less than two months in England. If she hadn't left she'd have seen the Potter's wedding, she'd have been there when Harry was born. She'd have known Sirius wasn't their secret keeper. The guilt and pain was welling up within her so quickly she knew she couldn't contain it much longer. "Oh, god Sirius! What was I thinking?" she buried her face in her hands. "My friends needed me and I ran away!"

            Sirius slid onto his knees and squeezed her knees in his hands. "You're wrong."  When she looked up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears, he continued, "You weren't running away from anything. You were running towards something. We all were. Lily and James never felt slighted by you because you were doing what you were meant to do." Jen tried to look away from him but he ducked his head down, forcing her to look in his eyes. "If you had stayed and not gone to Brazil Lily would've killed you! And if you'd missed any of those trips to all those magical places James wouldn't have been any happier!"

            "How can you know that?" she blinked her eyes furiously, still fighting the tears.

            "Because they told me," Sirius said quite plainly, and then continued, "Do you really think you girls have the market cornered on confiding in your friends?"

Jen blinked several more times, still trying to prevent the inevitable tears and shook her head. "Of course not." And again tried to look away. "I should've taken time to talk with them. I should've been there."

            This time he put a hand to her chin and pulled her face to his. "James and Lily cared about you. They loved you and wanted you to be the best damned Medi-witch the world has ever known. To think anything else would be and insult to them both."

            Surrendering, Jen nodded and let her tears fall. "It's amazing how much it still hurts after all this time."

*** **

Molly Weasley was standing at the top of the stairway with Ginny looking at each of the teens that were being restrained. She wasn't sure what had just happened but was fairly certain these two newcomers were of some relation to Sirius, The resemblance was that strong. But they looked at Harry with a loathing she could imagine coming from a Death Eater, and Harry's face showed the same signs of hatred. "Remus, can you explain what's just happened?" she asked in bewilderment.  
  


        "Oh, Yes," his voice was seething. "These three infants are trying very hard to stomp all over any hope of happiness Sirius or Jennifer may find!"  
  
"You think that _Colonial _can make Sirius happy?" Harry shouted still staring at Jimmy, trying to push past Bill and Ron. "If she's even telling the truth, which I seriously doubt. I mean, she's been lying to him for twenty years!"  
  
Jimmy slammed his forehead into Charlie's face, knocking him away and shoved Arthur aside. He was across the hall, worming his way around Ron and Bill, trying to wrap his hands around Harry's neck. He was incensed by the insults to his mother and wanted to see blood flow.  Although words could wound as well, and Jimmy would try the same tactic. "And you've done a bang up job keeping my father happy!" With his hands securely around Harry's neck, Jimmy pulled him forward then slammed his head against the wall-hard. "You don't know shit! My mother spent years getting over him!"  
  
        Remus and Arthur were each trying to pull an arm from Harry's neck, with Bill and Ron trying to pin Harry's arms back when Remus noticed Molly and Ginny pulling their wands. "NO!" He held one hand out, "No wands!" The two looked at him, stunned. "I won't have this family starting off with curses and hexes being tossed about!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Charlie said from the floor, clutching his nose, "I mean what in the hell is going on?"  
  
"Get off me!" Lily was struggling against Tonks and Hermione, fighting to get free. She wanted to help her brother. "I'll kill him myself!" she jerked back and forth trying to get at Harry. "When did you decide he was innocent, Harry? Before or after Remus cleared his name?"  
  
His anger shifted from Jimmy to Lily, "Shut-up you thoughtless skank!" He brought a foot up, and pushed against Jimmy, allowing Ron and Bill to restrain him as well as balance his weight against the thrust that sent Jimmy stumbling backwards into his would be captors. Then tried to get past his best friend and his older brother to reach the girl. "You have no idea what we've been through! How could you? You and your _mommy_ were hiding in the states! You're just a bunch of cowards!"  
  
"Stop it!" Remus barked then slowly turned to each offending teen and said hotly, yet quietly, "that is quite enough. I said stop." He looked at Ron and Bill, "Get Harry out of here. Take him back downstairs."  
  
With need of no more encouragement, they dragged Harry, struggling to throw more insults behind him, down the stairs. Remus looked at each of the twins who had calmed considerably once Harry was out of their sight. 

        "Who does he think he is?" Lily said in a low voice, traced with venom.  
  
"He thinks he's Sirius's Godson," Remus said clearly. "And the only family he's had since he's been free of Azkaban." He looked at Jimmy who he was still being restrained by Arthur, "And he's right."  
  
Both Jimmy and Lily stopped fighting against their jailers. They looked at each other with the same look Molly had witnessed pass between George and Fred so many times before. A look of conspiracy that only twins can understand. 

        "Be careful." Molly said, very calmly. "I've a set of my own twins, and I know that look."  
  
Lily shook her head, "Harry has no right to treat us like that!"  
  
"He has every right," Remus said calmly. "We should have thought this through more clearly," he said as he raked a hand through his hair. He took several breaths and looked to Molly. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well," she said, taking that motherly air of control, "First, you tell me who these two are."  
  
"I'm sorry," he shook his head for focus. "This is Lily and Jimmy Black. Sirius's children."  
  
There was a collective gasp as mouths in the corridor either dropped or snapped shut. They all looked from Jimmy to Lily to Jimmy and back. The twins made no reaction. Except to share an angry look and waited for someone to recover.  
  
And Charlie recovered first. "How is that possible?" he asked Remus still looking at Jimmy, clutching his bleeding nose in the sleeves of his robe to try and slow the flowing blood.  
  
"Surely you don't need that explained to you," Jimmy said dryly.  
  
"I don't think this is the time for sarcasm," said Arthur disapprovingly with an arm still firmly across the young man's chest. "Now while I'm sure this is a fascinating tale, it will have to wait." He looked at the twins skeptically, "Do you think the two of you can behave long enough to get your family sorted out?"  
  
"We were doing just fine until Harry started throwing insults!" Lily cried.  
  
"That would be a no." Arthur looked at Jimmy, "How about you? Are we going to be forced to tie you down?"  
  
Jimmy looked the older man straight in the eye. "No, I'll be fine. But I won't be silent while my mother is being insulted."  
  
"Fair enough." He stepped back and gave the boy his freedom.  
  
Jimmy immediately walked to Lily and began to roughly pull Hermione and Tonks away from her. "Don't worry," he assured them, "I won't let her do anything unless it's necessary."  
  
They looked at him skeptically, but allowed him to push them aside. Lily stood beside her brother and pushed his dark bangs from his forehead revealing a nasty gash, "You're bleeding."  
  
He shook her hand off and looked directly at Remus. "I want to see my parents, now."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Remus said lightly. "But you have to know there's no way I'm letting any of you in that room until I'm convinced there will be no further attacks."  
  
Jimmy shook his head and crossed to the door. The knob wouldn't turn and any knock he made was absorbed. He turned back to Remus. "You bewitched the door?"  
  
He only nodded.  
  
"You can't keep them away from us."  
  
"Not forever, no. But for now I will do everything in my power to keep you all separated. That was not a good show you just put on."  
  
"Uh, Remus?" Tonks softly touched his arm, "I'm not sure, but don't you think some of us should go home now and leave the family matters to the family?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Absolutely," Molly motioned all to the stairs.  
  
"If Ron and Bill have Harry under control, would you send him back up?" Remus asked Molly, who nodded.  
  
Jimmy put his arm out to stop Charlie as he passed, and pointed at his nose, "I'm sorry."  
  
Charlie nodded and smiled through the sleeve of his robes, "No worries." He held out a hand, that Jimmy accepted. "It's been a long time since my last broken nose. You should think about dragon taming. You break a nose almost as well as a Ridgeback!"  
  
Jimmy smiled. "I've another year before I actually have to decide anything, but thanks, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Charlie nodded and followed the rest down the stairs. Tonks briefly looked at Remus, wanting to demand a full report, but thought better and continued on.  
  
Looking at the twins Remus sighed, "Sit down." He held a hand to the stairs that led up to the third floor. Lily and Jimmy complied sitting on the third step as remorse was beginning to set in. Remus turned and placed his palms against the wall, leaning on them. He had lost his temper. He isn't supposed to do that. Although the full moon was still ten days off, he couldn't risk loosing his temper. But dammit, these infants were hurting his friends. His family. He never thought he'd see Sirius and Jen together again, and he was thrilled at the thought of Sirius finally finding a bit of happiness. He took slow deep breaths, waiting to hear the signs of Harry approaching. How could he have lost control like that? Why didn't he think this through? In hindsight he should've known Harry would be angry. He should've known Jimmy and Lily would defend their mother with force. He should've known this would be a tense situation. But he looked past all the realities because he wanted to see his dearest friends happy. Happiness takes work. You can't just throw five people together after eighteen years of separation and total ignorance of the other's existence and expect complete understanding and joy. He knew better than that. Thankfully Sirius hadn't lost his temper. He could handle three teenagers, but Sirius? He thanked Merlin for keeping Sirius in check.  
  
Harry was walking up the stairs. Instead of turning to him and speaking, Remus remained leaning on his hands, pretending he didn't hear. He wanted to see what the three would do. He knew if another fight broke, several Weasley's would be back up the stairs. So he waited, not looking. He was pleasantly surprised when he heard Harry stop in front of the twins. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily slide closer to Jimmy, allowing Harry to sit beside her. He waited. He wanted to give the three a few moments just to get used to the feeling of being next to one another. Then finally took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He dropped one arm from the wall and turned to look at them.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
All three looked at him, fighting confusion.  
  
"Let me try again." He stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are the three of you going to do to convince me that letting you into this room," he tilted his head at Sirius and Jennifer's door, "will not hurt them further?"  
  
"Hurt them further?" Lily said. "How have we hurt them?"  
  
Remus allowed one side of his mouth to rise. "Do I really need to answer that?" He stepped forward and lowered onto one knee in front of the trio. "Have you thought at all about what's going on behind that door?" He looked at each of them, and finding the blank expressions he expected, continued. "Right now Sirius is holding Jen. She is probably crying onto his chest. Sirius of course is trying to be stoic, so he hasn't shed a tear. But make no mistake his heart is breaking wide open. You three are the most important people in the world to him, and here you are tearing each other apart. I know this is the last thing either of them wanted to happen."  
  
Harry and Jimmy lowered their heads. Understanding found them. However, Lily was not so quick. "We've done nothing to hurt them!"  
  
"Lil," Jimmy started, but was stopped by Remus raising a hand.  
  
He leaned forward and took Lily's hand. "Think about the 'what if's' Lily."  
  
She looked at him in bewilderment. "Why you say something like that? Those 'what if's' don't matter." Her voice held an edge trying to mask the fact that she'd already thought about the 'what if's'. She thought of what if Mom and Dad had been married, what if Harry's parents hadn't died, what if she'd had the life she always dreamed of with a real family? But she stubbornly refused to admit she wasted even one moment on those trivialities. "I won't waste any time or thought on things that are impossible."

  
Remus took her hands in his. "Why not?"  
  
"Because," she started, gripping his hands tight in hers, "If I think about the' what if's' I think that Harry would have been a friend, probably almost family. I know that I would've attended Hogwarts, Jimmy and I would have other brothers and sisters. I know that Harry would be the oldest in a family with many kids as well. I know. I know. I know." She was vaguely aware of the intense stares both Harry and Jimmy were giving her, but ignored them and tried to keep a firm leash on her emotions. "So when you ask me why I don't look at the 'what if's'? I tell you the anger you see today, me and Jimmy tossing Harry about this landing here is just a small part of what I'd bee feeling if I really thought about the 'what if's." She pulled his hand to her chest. "And I have to say you surprise me! You surely have lost so much more! How is it you are able to stay so calm? Why are you not more angry? Don't Jimmy and I pretty much represent you loosing Sirius?"

        "Because you have only known my Godfather for so little time," Harry said quietly, looking at his hands folded between his knees, "I will not take offense at that comment."

        "What is that suppose to mean?" she tried to keep the irritation out of her voice, it wasn't lost on Jimmy, but if Remus or Harry heard they made reaction.  
  


        Remus pulled his hands down from her chest and looked thoughtfully into her eyes. "Would your Mother abandon you so quickly?" he asked Lily. "Would she dismiss you for another love?"  
  
Lily opened her mouth to respond but found no words. She shook her head.  
  
"Nor would Sirius." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on Jimmy's. He looked at them all deeply. "You have Now. You can be each other's family. And although we may not be able to go back and live the what if's, we can start today with the possibilities of the 'what has yet to come'." He stopped, and made direct eye contact with each of them. "Don't allow pride, or hate or anger deter that. Sirius and Jen are capable of the greatest kind of love. Not only to each other but to _all_ they love. And I for one feel grateful to be one of those they love. Can you?" He allowed a few moments before continuing. "We have all lost out on something. But we do have the Right Now. And right now, there are two people who want nothing more the three of you to find a way around to each other." He looked at Harry, "If you stop to think, she knew your mother quite well. No one, except perhaps James, knew Lily better. I'm sure she would love to help you get to know your mother better."  
  


Harry stared blankly at Remus. He hadn't ever given that much thought. He'd always know Sirius was his father's best friend but never thought of whom his Mum would confide in. He slowly nodded his head, giving his brain a few minutes to wrap around this new information.  
  


Remus squeezed his hand on his shoulder, and then looked at Lily and Jimmy. "And the same applies to you. You may not know much about James and Lily Potter,"

"We know all about them."  Jimmy interrupted him. "Mom used to talk about them all the time."

"Then you already know they were the best friends Sirius and Jen had. And Harry knows Sirius. If you would take the time to trust each other you could all help each other learn so much about the people you all want to know and love." He rose and leaned on the door. "Now should I open this, or leave you to fight more?"

"Actually," Harry rose and walked to the door opposite where Sirius and Jennifer were and pushed it open. "I think me and my…" he stopped and thought for a moment, then smiled weakly at the twins, "God brother and sister should probably talk a bit first." He then looked at Remus. "I mean the least we can do is explain to Sirius and Jennifer why throwing us together like that was a bad idea."  
  


#### ###

A/N: Good? Bad? Please Review and let me know!!!!


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter foue, and yes I know the chapters are quite a bit longer, I hope that's okay with you all. Please take the time to R/R!

Disclaimer: not mine

         It was nearing the end of November and The Americans were celebrating their Thanksgiving, giving Jimmy and Lily a long weekend. Sirius still didn't understand why they would celebrate their harvest two months after the actual event. Americans. Who could figure them? Still, it had taken Jen some doing, but she managed to get the Twins out of school two days early and convinced her brother Thom and his mate Rick that they would not be considered 'traitors' for spending Thanksgiving in the country their ancestors once fled. Sirius agreed to have them all at Grimmauld, as long as they tried to stay out of the main floor corridor so his mother's portrait wouldn't be disturbed. 

         Sirius leaned back in his chair. The late brunch was one of the finest meals he'd had in months. His guests had arrived late the night before and the lot of them spent most of the morning in bed. After the initial integration of Jennifer, Jimmy and Lily, the past three months had been something of a blur. He looked around the table and smiled to himself. He sat at the head with Jen, Jimmy and Remus to his right down the long table. Thom, who wouldn't hear of spending Thanksgiving away from his sister, sat opposite him at the other end while Lily, Harry and Rick filled the chairs to his left. They were all talking over each other, participating in several conversations at once. This is how a family should feel. 

        Sirius was becoming so happy, he was beginning to feel paranoid. How long would this last? Lily had taken to him as if she'd known him always. After meeting her Father, she owled him at least twice a week, and visited his fireplace whenever possible. When they found time to spend in each other's company, she would throw her arms around him in welcome and seldom let go of his hand. Jimmy had taken to Sirius as well, though not as expressively. It was relieving that Harry and Jimmy had come to a mutual understanding in that they both cared for Sirius and neither had the right to pull him away. Lily seemed to have completely forgotten their initial introduction. She spoke with Harry almost as freely as she did Sirius.  
  
Although not comfortable with the idea of the same sex thing, Sirius had decided he liked Jens' brother and his lover. The two weren't obvious about their relationship. In fact, they seemed to be discreet. Jen's brother Thom really looked nothing like his sister. Where Jen had an olive complexion, he was fair; her hair and eyes were a deep brown, his were blonde and blue. He was only about 5'9 and he had a stocky build, as opposed to Jen's lithe form. Rick was taller than both, and Sirius suspected his blondish hair was actually brown, as his eyebrows were. Thom and Rick both were welcoming and friendly to Sirius, saying how glad they were to finally meet their niece and nephew's father. Sirius decided he rather enjoyed Jen's brothers-in-law company.  
  
        Yet, in the midst of all this comfort and camaraderie, His old girlfriend had become something of an enigma to Sirius. Jen had become polite, friendly, compromising, and everything she should be. But she wouldn't look directly at him. Unless she thought he didn't see her. He didn't expect them to fall back into their relationship of almost two decades ago, but then he didn't think it would be dismissed either. His paranoid reasoning ran something like this; she still lived in The States and Jen and the twins would only visit every opposing weekend, scarcely giving him a chance to talk to her alone, and when they did have an opportunity she would suddenly have something very important to take care of. Sirius knew she was avoiding him, but she'd done nothing to dismiss him. Sirius' confusion was becoming more profound than that of a teenager, and he hated it! If she didn't want him back, he would deal with it. Although when he'd catch her looking at him it would be with the look he recognized as a look she had just for him. These mixed signals were starting to drive him over the edge. The not knowing was driving him mad; he was needed to get her alone. The guests were to be with him for five days, and he was determined to get her alone.  
  
"Now, Sirius, what's the deal with your mother?" Thom asked, pulling Sirius from his reverie.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" being so wrapped up in his own thoughts, Sirius hadn't heard the conversation.  
  
"You're mother," Thom repeated. "Why does she not want us in the main corridor?  
  
"Oh, it's not her." Sirius leaned his arms onto the table, "It's me. I just don't want to deal with it anymore."  
  
"It?" Rick leaned forward, mirroring Sirius. "You refer to your mother as 'it'?"  
  
Harry smiled, "No, not her in person. It's her portrait." He watched the Americans exchange confused looks.  
  
        "You don't want to deal with a portrait?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow. "How bad could it be?"  
  
        Remus softly laughed. "This is no ordinary Portrait. His mother had quite a temper. Add that with how she and Sirius used to get on…" He trailed off, shaking his head remembering the few encounters he had with Mrs. Black. "It's a wonder any of us stayed sane while using this place as headquarters." He thought back to the early days, just after Voldemort's return to life. It was a time of mixed feeling when everyone was scared to death of the Death Eaters taking power and still cherishing every moment of life together as a team.  
  
Thom was shaking his head, "I still don't understand. It's just a portrait! Animated or not, It can't be that bad." Then looked at his sister.

         "Don't look at me!" Jen smiled, holding her hands up in defense. "Every time I get anywhere near it one of these blokes," she gestured to the English Gentlemen, "Covers my mouth and escorts me carefully away. Personally," she grinned slyly. "I think that they're just a bunch of sissy's that are afraid of a little noise."  
  
Sirius, Harry and Remus all dropped back in their chairs and snickered.  
  
       "That first year The Order was jumping in and out was total madness." Remus tried to explain through a toothy grin.  "We never knew who was coming or going, or when. So we couldn't take any real precautions. And then there was Tonks' clumsiness that seemed to be wakening her every ten minutes," he shook his head broadening his grin. "It took us almost three years to find a powerful enough silencing charm to make this place habitable."  
  
"For a portrait?" Thom was still disbelieving, he pushed his light hair out of his eyes.  
  
Remus leaned forward, "She could get very nasty. It would take us a good half hour to get her quiet."

         "She's that bad?" Rick said as he pushed his chair back from the table, "I mean you really took such precautions for a memory?" Rick looked at Thom with what could only be described as a twinkle.

         "She isn't just a memory." Harry replied, shaking the tea leaves in the bottom of him cup. "She's still here. Finding any excuse to come off."  
  
Sirius began to get a bad feeling when his American visitors-all five of them- began exchanging mischievous looks, raising the corners of their mouths into wicked grins. Before he could protest, although he wasn't sure of what, the five all jumped from the table and ran to the main corridor. He only heard one of them say "This, I've got to see!" and another say, "This is going to be fun!" He looked at Harry and Remus, who both looked properly stunned.  
  
"They're going to wake her up, aren't they?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Remus nodded his head. "Safe bet." Then the three jumped to follow.  
  
The roaring noises coming from the corridor were reminiscent of the early days of The Order at Grimmauld, but this time there was howling laughter mixed in with the loud and violent cursing. When Sirius, Remus and Harry entered the corridor they saw the five Americans standing in front of Sirius's mother's portrait, laughing as though it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen. Out of habit, Remus grabbed one side of the curtain and Sirius the other.  
  
"NO!" Rick shouted in between fits of laughter, "Let her go! Listen to her!"  
  
The two Marauders looked at the others as though they were mad.  
  
"SHAME OF MY FLESH!" Sirius' mother howled.  
  
"Now Grandma, you don't really mean that!" Jimmy said to her, snickering.  
  
The woman in the portrait stopped for a moment.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Thom said, "You son has fathered two bastards!"  
  
"THE BLACK NAME WOULD NOT ALLOW SUCH BLASPHEMY!" her voice grew louder.  
  
"It's true!" Lily stepped forward, "I'm one of them!"  
  
"LIES! ALL LIES! EVEN THAT BLOOD TRAITOR WOULDN'T TAKE WITH A WHORE!" the woman in the portrait wailed as she clenched her hands to her chest.  
  
"Oh, but he did!" Rick said pulling Jen forward who raised her hand through tears of laughter.  
  
"That's me! I'm the whore!" Jen could barely speak through her laughter.  
  
"LIES! BLASPHEMERS! BLOOD TRAITORS!"  
  
"This ones a Muggle!" Jen tossed a thumb at Rick  
  
"FILTH! BEGONE FROM MY HOUSE!" her hands flung towards the door, the painted eyes round with horror.  
  
"Well, technically isn't it mine and Lily's house?" Jimmy smiled wide, "I mean after you washed your hands of our daddy wouldn't every thing go to us?"  
  
"ALL LIES!" the horror of what the Americans were saying to her seemed to be sinking in. There was definitely a terrifying truth to what they were saying.  
  
"Tell her the truth, Sirius" Thom said, still laughing, "She obviously isn't going to believe us!"  
  
Sirius hadn't realized the scene had paralyzed him until he was addressed. He noticed Harry and Remus were in similar states. He stepped forward to Thom's bidding. "Uh, its true Mother, these two are my children."  
  
"And the part about Jen?" Thom continued to laugh.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call her a whore, but yes, she's their mother."  
  
"SHAME OF MY FLESH! MONSTROSITY TO NATURE!" the shrieks had now become shriveled with loathing as there was no denying her son's words.  
  
"Aw, come on Grandma," Jimmy tried to look charming through his snickering, "You don't mean that!"  
  
"FILTH! SCUM!" the tone again had changed, this time it was coated with disgust.  
  
"You know this really isn't a good look for you, Grandma," Lily said, giggling against the wall opposite her Grandmother's portrait. "You're all blotchy and red!"  
  
Sirius's mother suddenly stopped and glared at her Granddaughter, then stormed from the frame.  
  
Harry, Remus and Sirius all stared at the portrait, as the others laughter began to die down now that the entertainment was over.  
  
Disbelieving, Harry looked at Sirius. "She's gone," He said quietly, and then looked at the others. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Oh, It's only temporary," Thom said leaning an arm against the wall, taking deep breaths. "She'll be back. A woman who chooses her legacy to be the portrait of the mother of all madness will not give it up so easily."  
  
Jen was nodding, trying to compose herself, "Yes, she's just going to regroup. She's probably upstairs in one of the other portraits right now still screaming." She then looked at Sirius. "I can't believe you've been restricting me and the twins from this corridor for that! It's not like you to let her get away with that for so long!"   
  
"I've been trying forever to rid this place of her and you do it in five minutes?" He looked at Jen, stunned.

         Rick was leaning onto Thom, "And you thought your Mom was bad!"

  
        "This place isn't rid of her. She's still here." Thom looked past Rick to Sirius.  
  
"Well, she's not here!" Sirius gestured the vacant portrait. "If I'd known insulting her would do it, I'd have tried a bit harder."  
  
"But we didn't insult her, Dad." Lily smiled ruefully. Sirius still couldn't get used to her calling him that. "We only told her the truth. Mom's a whore and Jimmy and I are bastards."  
  
"But your not." Harry said, shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"We are to her." Jimmy wiped his eyes, leaning on his knees, "We've just confirmed her fears." He then straightened up and still looking amused explained, "It's just like Dad said, the Black's were a bunch of pure-blood freaks. Now, not only are there two Black bastards, but to make it even worse, their Mother is a Muggle loving American! What could be more shameful?"  
  
Silent through the whole scene, Remus started to quietly giggle to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"We are." He shook his head laughing at himself. "Here we've spent years hiding from that woman, and this group starts laughing at her and she flees." He looked at Thom and Rick. "Do you think we could permanently banish her?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Thom thought about it, with whimsy still in his eyes. "It would have to be a back-ended spell. Something like a trap door, so she couldn't return to the portrait. We'd probably only be able to banish her once before she catches on and she'd still have free reign over all her other portraits. So you'd have to carefully pick which of her frames you want her to be permanently expelled." He looked at Sirius.  
  
"This one!" Sirius and Harry exclaimed together, pointing at the recently emptied frame.  
  
Thom smiled and looked back at Remus, "I'd need some help to write it, Are you truly the thinker, or does my sister exaggerate?"  
  
"I'm sure she exaggerates, but, yes, I am a thinker." He led Thom and Rick back towards the kitchen, Remus' hand on Thom's arm to guide him out of the hallway. "This should make and interesting challenge. Where should we start? A banishing spell, or an expelling one? We'll have to make certain we cast the spells in the appropriate order…" the conversation dwindled away, leaving the remaining guests to finish their giggles and compose themselves. Finally they all got control of themselves and stood for a quiet moment.  
  
Harry looked at his wristwatch. "It's 12:30." He stated. Then looked at Jimmy and Lily. "Did you still want me to show you 'Diagon Alley'?"  
  
The twins looked at their Mother with hopeful expressions of six year olds. She had promised them that this time Harry could take them to the English Wizarding Market; in fact Jen was actually very curious to see it herself. Yet, a part of her started to panic. If she said yes, she'd be alone with Sirius. A place she'd avoided for months. But she couldn't think of a good reason to say no.  
  
Sirius almost hugged Harry when he offered to take the twins, but contented his enthusiasm with a grateful hand on the boy's shoulder. Jen would have no excuse to dismiss herself with everyone else busy. But when the twins looked at her she paused. "Go!" Sirius said and smiled at the three. "And have fun. But stay out of Knockturn Alley. I've still got some friends down there that will tell me if you're out of bounds."  
  
Jen opened her mouth to protest, but quickly turned it into a smile when she realized she had none. "And don't spend all your holiday money. I won't be offering any more until we get back to The States."  
  
Lily let out a little yip and hugged Sirius. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" He smiled as he watched as the three walk out the front door.  
  
For a moment Jen looked at the door the three had just disappeared through. She could feel Sirius staring at her. She took a deep breath to steady herself and turned. "I think I'll go see if Thom and Remus need any help."  
  
As she started to pass him, he blocked her path with his palm against the wall. "No."  
  
She looked up at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, no." He looked down at her and held her gaze sternly. He wasn't going to let her escape this time. "We need to talk, Jen."  
  
"What about?" She tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth a bit and slightly shook his head, trying to mask his confusion. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Yes, you do." He spat at her angrily. He closed his eyes to think. Now he had her, he wasn't sure where to start. But he knew if he didn't do it now, he never would. He had to get her where she couldn't run away. He had to make sure she would stay and hear him out.  
  
"Sirius, please." She tried to move past his arm.  
  
"Dammit, Jen!" He abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him up the stairs.  
  
She protested and argued with him, struggling to pull her wrist free as he dragged her up the stairs behind him. When he finally got her up the four flights of stairs and into the attic, he slammed the trapdoor shut and turned to her. She stood a few feet away, in front of the large pile of hay that made Buckbeaks nest when he was there (as it was, the Hippogriff was currently with Charlie Weasley somewhere in Romania), Sirius knew they would not be disturbed up here and he could sit on the door if he had too to keep her from bolting again.  
  
"What are you doing?" she cried, looking at him shocked.  
  
"I told you, we need to talk." He said calmly, "And I'm not letting you run away again."  
  
"Run away?" she demanded. "Since when do I run away?"  
  
"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?" he raised an eyebrow at her comment.  
  
She looked at him hurt, then turned, crossing her arms over her chest and looked out the enormous windows that made one side of the A-slanted ceiling.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly putting his hands on her shoulders from behind. "I didn't mean that." He rested his forehead on the back of her head. Her hair still smelled of cotton blossom and almond. "I never thought there would be a time that I didn't know you. I never thought I'd look at you and not know what you were thinking." He turned her to look at him, and then cupped her face in his hands. "I want you to talk to me about Us."  
  
Slowly, she pulled his hands from her face and stepped back. "There is no 'Us'."  
  
He felt a bit of his temper slip, "Yes there is." He didn't shout, but only because he was holding fast to his self control. He stuffed his hands into his pockets to control his urge to shake her. "There has always been an Us. There will always _be_ an Us. The problem is nobody here seems to know how to define Us."  
  
"Its nobody's business."  
  
"Its my business!"  
  
Jen shook her head a bit, thinking. "You can't just pretend the last eighteen years didn't happen, Sirius."  
  
His temper slipped a bit more at her patronizing tone. "No, not any more than you can pretend we're not together now."  
  
"We aren't together now."  
  
"I know that!" he finally shouted. "And I would like to know why!"  
  
"Eighteen years." Jen said flatly. "I've spent eighteen years alone. Eighteen years learning how to cope. Eighteen years doing it by myself."  
  
"So its your pride that's keeping us apart." He said just as flatly.  
  
Before he realized she was moving, her palm smacked the side of his face. He stumbled back, more from the shock than the actual impact. He looked at her, stunned.  
  
Horrified, she turned and started to the trapdoor. Sirius ran in front of her and just as she started to lift it, he stomped on it slamming it shut. "I said I wasn't going to let you run away again."  
  
"You've taken to kidnapping now?"  
  
"If that's what it takes." He held his foot firmly on the door. "I don't care what you say, but I deserve to hear it!"  
  
Her eyes softened a bit and she tilted her head. "You don't care."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. You're just looking for a good excuse to get away from me. And I'm not going to let that happen until I know why!"  
  
Seeing the determination in his eyes, she knew he wouldn't let her go. She didn't want to talk about the two of them. Especially not to Sirius, the only man she'd ever loved and trusted. She had to get away. Pulling together all the will and strength she could find, she shoved him with all her might, throwing him off the door. 

         He fell onto his backside and saw her reach to open the door. He lunged forward and grabbed her ankle pulling her back. She twisted around and made to push him away with her other foot, but he caught it up and dragged her towards the center of the room. "You're not leaving!" he shouted at her.  
  
She madly jerked her legs back and forth, trying to shake him. Realizing his hands were too strong and she couldn't possibly break free, she shoved her feet into his chest, "You can't make me stay here!"  
  
"I can until you tell me!" He jerked her legs to his side and pinned them beneath his left arm at her knees, then grabbed her left forearm. He wasn't going to let he go. They'd fought like this before, many times when they were younger, and he could stand to fight like this with her like this again. He wasn't giving in. As she beat on his chest with her free hand, he dragged them both with one knee and one foot balancing them further into the attic, away from the door. "Tell me! " he panted around their flailing limbs. "That's all you have to do!"  
  
"I can't!" she shouted as he tossed her onto Buckbeaks nest. She tried to get her leverage, but was suddenly pinned beneath Sirius. He'd straddled her hips and securely pinned her arms on either side of her head.  
  
         "Is this how it has to be?" Sirius demanded, out of breath from their struggle.  
  
"Stop!" She thrashed beneath him; tears had beginning to form in her eyes. "I can't do this! Not again!"  
  
"Do what?" He shouted, still fighting against her thrashing.  
  
"Love you!" She stopped fighting him when she realized the words had fallen. "God Dammit." she said mostly to herself.  
  
Sirius completely stopped cold when he heard her say it. He lowered his head, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Why not?"  
  
Tears slid from the corners of her eyes down her temples and disappeared into her hair as she closed her eyes. "Because I'd die if I lost you again." She said so softly he almost didn't hear her.  
  
He sat up and shifted off her, allowing her freedom.  
  
She stayed as she was, only putting a hand over her eyes, trying to hold back the onslaught of emotion. "You work for the Ministry now. You're chasing down the people who most want you dead. When they," she stopped and took a deep breath.  "If they kill you, I'd have to be strong." She sat up, shifting slightly away from him and wiped her face then looked at him, realizing there were but a few inches between their faces. "Don't you see how they look at you?"  
  
Sirius didn't need her to explain she meant the twins, and most likely Harry. He shook his head. "No. This isn't about them. This is about us."  
  
A tear dropped from her eye. "I almost died. They took you away and I wanted too." She looked at him yearning for all the years they should've been together. The years of love and laughter, the fights, tantrums, parental disputes, injured children, shortness of money, birthdays, holidays, all special moments they should've had together. She looked into his eyes, still fighting to overcome her heart. "I never got over you." Then looked away. "I still haven't. The pain of loosing you once almost destroyed me. I don't think I could survive if I lost you again."  
  
He slid closer to her and cupped one hand on her jaw. "I can't promise that won't happen." She looked at him abruptly. He could see that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "I can promise I won't go gently. And I'll fight to keep what I have."  
  
"You're not one that's prone to gentle." She tried to look down, but his hand held her face firmly, not relinquishing his eye contact.  
  
"Could you give me the benefit that twelve years in hell have made me less reckless?" He slid his hand behind her neck, weaving his fingers into her hair and holding her gaze. "Would you allow that three teenagers give me a reason to be careful?" He brought his other hand up to stroke her face. "Would you believe that I still love you as much as I did the day they took me away?" His thumb brushed her cheek softly, "Can I believe you still love me?"  
  
Her eyes, still shining with tears, looked deeply into his. "I never stopped. Not once."  
  
For several long moments they looked at one another. They still loved each other. They still wanted each other. Sirius felt all his fear slip away as he saw his love reflected back at him in her eyes. After so long they were still in love. The future seemed trivial, for right now they were together.  
  
He pulled her forward and softly kissed her, his lips brushing tenderly across hers. He felt her hands come up to his sides, pulling their bodies slightly closer. He gently kissed her again and again wrapping his arms more tightly around her. As her hands clutched in the fabric of his shirt, he coaxed her mouth open and she let out a small groan. He lowered one hand around her waist and pulled her body firmly against his. His felt his heart hammering against his chest. It was as if his heart suddenly became aware of who he was holding. A long ago buried passion began to resurface as he felt her reacting to him. The electric heat they shared when they were so much younger was sparking to life.  
  
Jen felt the softness of his hair as she tangled one hand into the back of his head, and the firmness of his shoulder beneath the other. The desire she was sure she'd never feel again was shooting throughout her body. She had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to have his arms holding her so tightly. The heat and passion she had felt so many years before came flooding back.  
  
Their soft, tender caresses became more urgent, more fierce. Sirius shifted and pushed her back down onto the hay. He trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck, biting and tasting.  
  
She was biting his shoulder though his shirt, hands clutching his shoulders and back. She hooked her leg around his and clung to him, desperately. He raised his head to her ear and gave her earlobe a flick with his tongue before her pulled it into his mouth and bit it. "I have you back." He said as he licked the spot behind her ear he remembered delighted her.  
  
She released his shoulder and turned her head. "Sirius," she breathed on his ear, "I love you so much."  
  
With that simple phrase the world slipped away. Eighteen years of separation suddenly washed over them. Possessed, they ravaged each other. Tearing clothes as they tried to remove them, bruising as they kissed or grabbed too hard. The need to feel each other consumed them. The uncontrollable desire made them both tremble. They were lost in each other.  
  
 ######  #####

         Lily stood outside the Quidditch shop looking at the broom through the window thinking what an utter waste to be spending time here. After all, both Jimmy and Harry spent enough of their waking hours talking about and practicing Quidditch that they really shouldn't need to infringe on her only trip to "Diagon Alley" by looking at brooms. She shifted her shopping bags under an arm and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders fighting the chilly English weather, becoming quite annoyed with the boys. She looked up and saw the two fawning over a broom enrapt in a debate over something Lily quite clearly did not care about. She sighed and looked down the street at the bustling people. "Damn." She said to herself. She didn't want to lose any more exploration opportunities standing in the cold waiting for the boys to decide they'd been in the stupid broom shop long enough.

         Turning back to the window, she balanced her packages on her hip and rapt lightly on the glass until Jimmy looked up at her. Lily pointed her finger down the street, indicating she'd be waiting elsewhere. Jimmy nodded absently and then went immediately back to his conversation with Harry. Lily shook her head and pushed away from the shop front and turned to start down the street.

         And almost instantly found she was sailing through the air as she tripped over something, sending her sprawling across the pavement with her parcels scattering in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she sputtered to the unknown assailant as she tried to gather herself and her purchases. "I didn't see you!" she pulled several packages together and looked to see who she'd fallen over and saw a meek little house-elf ramming its head against the brick wall.

         "Forgiveness! Please!" the elf was wailing, "Phinn did not see the young mistress!" then whacked his head against the wall again.

         Lily tried not to smile at the elf's self punishment, "No, no," She reached to try and stop the elf from inflicting more pain onto itself, "It's okay! It's entirely my fault!" 

         The elf wailed louder, "And the mistress is so kind!" then threw itself against the wall, "Bad Phinn! Phinn must punish himself!"

         "Now what have you gotten into?" a low sneering voice came from above Lily, then she saw a cane smack the elf into the wall again.

         "Hey!" Lily jumped to her feet and looked up at a young man with platinum blonde hair, slicked back over his head with steel gray eyes glaring disgustingly at the elf. He was taller than she, though not by much and Lily couldn't help but think, despite the ugly look on his face, _this man is gorgeous!_ "It wasn't his fault." She said with a hint of a flirt.

         When the young man looked at her the sneer was briefly replaced with a look of delight, then replaced with the sneer so quickly Lily wasn't sure she'd actually seen the enchanted look. "Of course it was." He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Lily. "Ever since we lost our last house-elf this one has done nothing but get into trouble. He knows we won't be fooled into giving out clothes again, so he's trying to have us dismiss him." He glared at the elf that was guiltily wringing its hands.

         "Then, why don't you?" Lily scoffed, protectively stepping in front of the elf. "Why would you even want an elf that so very obviously doesn't like his employ?"

         The young man stopped and looked carefully at Lily, his eyes drifting from her head to her feet, then back. Lily felt herself blushing under his scrutiny as he continued his sweeping gaze. He stopped at her eyes, and with a look bordering on distaste he said, "You're a Colonial?"

         Lily stood a bit straighter and squared her shoulders. "I'm an American," she said proudly, for all on the street to hear. "You know, the place where we've abolished slavery?"

         Though traced with venom, his face broke into a calculating grin. He stepped closer to the building, away from the passing foot traffic. Then he held a hand out to her. "Welcome to England. I'm Draco Malfoy."

         Tentatively, Lily matched him stepping away from the many passing bodies and rested her hand in his, slightly smiling. "Lily Black." She watched him lift her hand to his lips and softly kiss the back of it. Against all good reason, Lily couldn't help but marvel at how soft his lips felt on her skin in contrast to his wicked words. "You should set the elf free," she said, trying to distract herself from the wonderful feeling of his lips on her skin.

         "Between Potter and Granger, all elves will be free soon enough." Draco drawled sarcastically, keeping hold of her hand.

         "Harry Potter?" Lily asked, stepping slightly closer to the magnificent wizard, forgetting about the elf.

         Draco tilted his head, and raised his eyebrows again, "You know him?"

         Reluctantly, Lily pulled her hand from Draco and bent down to gather up her parcels as she nodded. "Yes, I guess you could call him a very dear friend of the family." Then stood straight, tucking her packages under her arm and smiled.

         "A friend of the family-" Draco cut himself off, and narrowed his eyes on her. For several moments he looked at Lily, appraising her again. "Lily Black, as in Sirius Black?"

         She smiled brightly at him, "Yes, he's my Dad." She pulled herself back as a passerby nudged her shoulder.

         The gorgeous wizard smiled at Lily with a look she couldn't define. "I wasn't aware Sirius had any children."

         "Well, up until about three months ago, neither did he." Lily laughed lightly at the irony of the statement, thinking Sirius was still having quite a struggle adjusting to parenthood.

         Draco reached out and took Lily's packages from under her arms and smiled brilliantly. "That sounds like an interesting tale." Then shoved his elf into the street with his foot. "Go home," he snarled, and then turned back to Lily replacing his smile. "I'm not going to forfeit my elf, he belongs to the family, not just me. Perhaps by way of apology, you'd allow me to buy you a cup of tea? Or perhaps some mulled wine?"

         Something in the back of Lily's mind urged her to refuse, but she was so captivated by this man she buried the doubt. "Tea would be fine. Unless you know a place to get a decent Cappuccino on this god forsaken freezing island?"

         Draco smiled and held his elbow for her to take. "This is England, Luv. We drink tea."

**** **

         "Now, hold on a moment." Draco leaned forward on the table and held a hand up, "How many languages do you speak then?" He was growing more and more fond of this American the more he learned of her. Though American by birthright, He learned she'd spent a great deal of her childhood in the South American countries. Which seemed to bring a certain level of culture to the young American. This girl had great potential. Leaving alone the fact she was pureblood, though she wouldn't get specific about her mother's lineage, She was witty and bright, and very close to Potter. Draco knew a good opportunity when he saw one.

         "Fluently?" Lily smiled bashfully. "Just the three. Although if I ever got lost in France I'd be able to manage."

         "Is Spanish your second or third language?" he smiled, trying to get her to continue giving him tidbits of information he would most assuredly use sometime down the road.

         "My first, actually." Lily sipped the last of her tea. "Well, that's not entirely true. Mom says my and Jimmy's first language was Spanglish." Then set her emptied cup on the table.          

         "Spanglish?" Draco smiled brightly at her as her reached to fill her cup with more tea, deliberately brushing his hand across hers.

         Lily looked at the table trying to hide her blush. "Yes. You see the family we lived with were originally from Costa Rica so they all spoke Spanish, but then Mom and Aunt Illia were always speaking English, so the two languages sort of got jumbled together while we were first learning to talk."  She looked back up at Draco feeling her heated face calming. "Portuguese came later, when we were old enough to start school."

         "Sounds complicated." Draco drawled.

         "Well, sure, when you say it. But when you're actually living it, it just seems natural." She met his eyes and he held her gaze for several moments.

         "Lily?" the unfamiliar voice broke Lily and Draco's moment.

         Lily looked up to see a tall redheaded man rapidly approaching their table. It was one of the Weasley's. "Umm…" Lily tried to put the correct name with the face as he stopped beside the table. "Charlie, right?"

         "Bill." The Weasley said, eyeing Draco. The two men glared at each other for sometime before he turned to Lily. "What are you doing here?"

         The instant Bill stopped next to their table, Lily could feel the tension. There were obviously a lot of bad feelings between the two_. This wasn't some kind of rivalry, was it?_ Lily speculated inwardly. _Men can be so ridiculous sometimes!_ She looked back and forth between the two, shaking her head. She took Bill's stiff demeanor for his families pride, and Draco's extremely controlled behavior as more of his old family charm. She was really starting to like Draco, impressed by the hand kisses, rising from the table when she excused herself to the restroom, and the polite yet wonderfully entertaining conversation. _Yes, I could get used to Draco. _"Drinking tea?" Lily ventured to Bill with a smile. "Draco has been so kind as to entertain me while I wait."

         "I'm sure he has." Bill stated. "Why are you here alone?"

         "Oh." Lily waved a hand dismissively. Thinking he was referring to Diagon Alley and not the teashop, "I'm not. Harry and Jimmy are across the street playing with brooms. Quite boring really. Anyway, I'm not alone, Draco is with me."

         "Not any longer. Let's go." Again, the Weasley made a statement and began to pull out Lily's chair.

         "The lady said she is with me." Draco stood up, scowling.

         "The lady doesn't know any better." Bill countered. Ice dripped from his comment, shattering the warm comfortable atmosphere Lily had been sharing with Draco. 

         Sensing the tension rising further and not wanting a fight to break, Lily quickly pulled something from her bag. "No, It's okay." She said to Draco as she stood. "I should really be collecting the boys. Mom will be expecting us shortly."  Then held a hand to her newfound friend. "It was really quite nice to meet you, Draco"

         Slowly taking his eyes from the Weasel, Malfoy took Lily's hand and felt her press a small parchment into his. He smiled. "As it was you, Lily Black." Then released her grip, folding the parchment into his hand. "I hope to see you again."

         "Don't count on it." Bill said as he helped Lily gather her packages. And with one possessive hand on her back, he escorted her from the shop.

         Draco watched them exit and slowly sat back down. He didn't look at the parchment; already knowing what message it would hold. A slow wicked grin began to form on his face as he watched the two disappear through the door. His self-satisfied feeling was rapidly growing. Not only had he met a girl that could possibly be pure enough to gather approval from his family, but she was also a Black. And judging from the way she futilely tried to hide her blushes, was still a virgin. All the more reason to pursue her. But he'd have to do it discreetly. He couldn't risk Potter knowing until it was too late. He kicked his feet onto Lily's vacant chair and smiled. The day had turned out much more productively than he could've imagined. Especially after that embarrassing public incident with the infuriating house-elf, that brought this girl to his attention. Lily would be a wonderful asset. He toyed with her parchment between his fingers. He would owl her tomorrow. In the world of young women, a response so soon after the initial meeting would send the girl spinning. Lily Black would make a great confidant. And a great tool. Draco couldn't wait to visit his father at Azkaban.

  
  
##### ###

         CRASH!  
  
"I'm so sorry!" the high-pitched wail stopped Jen.

         Jen didn't even turn around. She stood quietly listening to Tonks falling over herself in apology. As the cook, she didn't want to see which part of the meal she'd be replacing. By now, having lost the bean salad, the yams-two times over, the okra, and several bottles of wine, she was almost regretting the 'No Magic' tradition she and her brother had initiated eight years ago on Thanksgiving. For some reason, at the time she and Thom thought it would be more meaningful and gracious to spend the day without the comforts of magic. Now she thought it just plain stupid, but after eight years she could hardly argue about it.

         "I don't know how that chair got pulled out!" Tonks continued to apologize, embarrassed.  The young witch mumbled to the floor as she tried to gather all the pieces of glass and scattered food.  
  
Lily had come to stand beside her mother suppressing a grin. "The candied yams, Mom." Lily fought back a definite giggle. "Again."  
  
"Of course." Jen whispered. She shook her head a bit and turned to Tonks. "Think nothing of it. I can whip up another batch in no time." Her forced smile turned genuine at the pathetic sight before her.  She knelt down to help the accident-prone metemorphmagus.  
  
"No, no. I'm really sorry!" Picking pieces of the shattered dish up and putting them in the trash bin, Tonks pleaded, "I'm so clumsy! I don't know why you people tolerate me!"  
  
Lily knelt down with them smiling, "You need to relax. It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without a couple of tragedies! Just wait until Uncle Thom and Rick start fighting!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Tonks put a piece of shattered dish on the table and accidentally knocked a bowl of marinating apple slices onto the floor. "Oh, no! Those weren't that important were they?"  
  
Putting a hand over her eyes, Jen smiled and shook her head. "No, nothing I can't replace." She then looked at her daughter, "Lily, why don't you take Tonks outside and see if the boys have room for two more?"  
  
"You want me to put her in a game of football?" Lily tried not to sound appalled.  
  
Jen smiled and wiped her hands on a towel, "Rick and Jimmy are the only ones that actually know how to play, therefore I can't imagine either of you would be any kind of a hindrance. Judas Priest, they have _Remus _out there trying to be athletic."  
  
"He can be very agile, you know!" Tonks almost sounded insulted.  
  
"Just," Jen pinched her eyes, "Just go. It'll still be another hour or so before the turkey is ready and that should give me just enough time to get everything laid out."  
  
Lily stood and helped Tonks to her feet. "C'mon. This could be fun."  
  
With a final look at Jen, "I'm really very sorry!"  
  
"I know." Jen smiled at Tonks. "Now go and show those blokes how American football is meant to be played."  
  
Once gone, Jen knelt down to finish gathering the apple slices and the candied-now mashed-yams from the floor. She smiled thinking Tonks was more clumsy than Jimmy and Lily were combined at the age of ten. But Tonks heart was true. She was only trying to help. This Thanksgiving was shaping up to be one of the most enjoyable she'd had since she was a child. Normally the others would be in the living area, watching one of the thousand football games on the television. But as they were in London, they wouldn't get any of the games. Even if Sirius had a television, there was no football to be had. Europeans didn't take to American football. They preferred soccer and rugby. For that matter, it was odd they were paying attention to Muggle sports at all. But Jimmy and Rick had a love for the games. They both loved Quidditch, but as Rick couldn't fly a broom, Jimmy developed an affinity for the Muggle games. When the reality settled that they wouldn't be able to watch any of their games, the two sports enthusiasts opted to make one of their own. Insisting Sirius, Remus, Harry and Thom join them. Jen didn't see any kind of a real game resulting with only six players, but found herself very partial to the idea of the male bonding that surely would come from a game of beating each other stupid.  
  
When she'd finished clearing the mess from the floor, she busied herself replacing the yams and apples. The yams would turn out just fine with plenty of time to cook. However she'd been marinating the apples for the pie, which now would not be as tasty. She sighed. One small casualty for the greater good.  
  
As she began to peel and core the last of the apples she found herself thinking of Sirius. A smile played across her face. He was relentless with her. He still knew her so well and wouldn't let her get away with anything. He'd known how she'd been avoiding him and he called her on it. Just as he always had. Never let up, never give in. It was his clarion call. Could she have really been so thick as to think he wouldn't see through it?  
  
Again, she smiled. He still loved her. So much so, he'd trapped her in the attic. So much he wouldn't release her until she told him the truth he already knew. A part of her was still angry at his presumption, but the greater part of her was thankful. From the moment she unfolded the paper in her flat months ago she wanted to throw herself at him, begging his forgiveness. She'd betrayed him thinking he was guilty, even for a moment. He'd made it so easy. "I love you." He said, smiling at her guilt. Why had it been so hard for her to say it back?  
  
She opened the oven to baste the turkey. The stuffing was browning quite nicely, as was the turkey's skin. She shoved the thermometer into the bird and saw about an hour before it would be fully cooked. She pulled the tool from the bird and busied herself stirring the glaze that would coat the yams. She'd already done this twice. Tonks. She couldn't help but love her. She wondered if Remus had any idea of how Tonks felt for him. She actually wondered if Tonks knew. Jen had been paying attention to Remus when she'd see him on their visits, avoiding her own feelings by concentrating on how lonely her friend seemed. A part of her felt she needed to repay Remus for helping her find her way back to Sirius. She was glad she thought to invite Tonks. Remus and Tonks seemed to have developed a fragile companionship, and Jen thought it was about time Remus stopped feeling so lonely.  
  
_'Okay'_ she thought. The potatoes were cooking, all four kinds of them. The beans and asparagus were fine; broccoli and cauliflower were ready to be steamed. The sauces, breads and wines were set. The flour was waiting for the turkey to make fine gravy. The broken dishes were cleared from the floor, and the kitchen was as it should be.  
  
Jen congratulated herself with a satisfied smile. She'd done it. The meal was all but ready and everyone was happy. _'Thank you Merlin'_ she silently said to herself. But as always, she said it too soon.  
  
"Mom!" Jimmy's voice sailed into the kitchen. "Mom! We need your help!"  
  
Jen ran from the kitchen and to the hallway where she saw Lily and Jimmy pushing Remus onto the stairs clutching his face with a very bloodied towel. "I'm sorry!" Tonks was saying from behind him, "I really am! I thought you were going the other way!"  
  
"Its okay." Remus muttered through the towel and tilted his head back.  
  
Jen knelt on the stair beside him, and pushed his head forward taking the towel from his face. His nose was streaming blood and his eyes were beginning to yellow. She couldn't help but laugh. "You're going to look like a raccoon." She turned to Jimmy, "Would you fetch my bag?" her son nodded and darted up the stairs.  
  
Remus tilted his head back again, and Jen pulled it forward, "Why do you keep doing that?"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "To stop the bleeding."  
  
"Can I get anything? Is there anything I can do?" Tonks was falling over Remus in guilt.  
  
"That's how you drown in your own blood, Remus." She pulled his head forward, pressing the towel back to his face. Then looked at Tonks. "Settle down, Luv. It's part of the game. You're supposed to try to beat the hell out of the other team!"  
  
Lily patted her mothers shoulder, "She was on his team."  
  
She looked at Lily with a big grin, then to Tonks.  
  
"I didn't understand!" Tonks wailed. "Rick just started shouting numbers then they all came running at me!"  
  
"It was really quite funny." Sirius said as he walked in with the others. He knelt in front of Remus and laid a hand on Jens knee. 

         "It took us few minutes to figure out what had happened." Rick smiled, placing a sympathetic hand the injured man's shoulder. "One minute we were all in a scrum, the next Remus was flat on his back."    
  
"Something smells wonderful." Harry said, distracted from the conversation.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Remus said dryly.

         Jimmy hopped down the steps and opened his mother's bag. "Here, Ma."

         "I've never seen anybody go down so fast." Thom grinned down at Remus. "She must have hit you but good!"

         Remus scowled over his towel. "She broke my nose, idiot."  
  
Jen busied herself in the bag, smiling. "It's okay," Then pulled out gauze and a salve, "It's not broken." she assured Remus as she pulled her wand.  
  
"Mom!" Lily shouted. "No magic!"  
  
"I think we can make an exception here." She pressed gauze to his nose and lightly smoothed the salve beneath his eyes. "I'm not going to have him bleeding all over my feast. Anyway, I was about to call you in to get ready for dinner. If I'd called a few minutes earlier this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Lily harrumphed as Jen cast a healing spell on Remus's face. "That should take a few minutes, but it'll be good as new."  
  
"I'm sorry!" came the guilty wail again.  
  
Tenderly, Remus touched his nose and looked at Tonks, gently grasping her hand. "Don't worry about it. Sirius and James used to have me in the hospital wing at school several times a month. This is nothing."  
  
Jen stood and brushed her knees down. "All right, crisis over. Now everyone needs to get cleaned up." She shooed everyone to his or her rooms and turned to the kitchen for a final inventory.  
  
As she stood at the sink washing her hands and the spattered blood drops from her medical instruments, a second pair of muscled and muddied hands crept into the sink on either side of her. Sirius had her trapped from behind. He kissed her temple. "You know how hard it is for me not to throw you on this table right now and fuck you till your eyes bleed?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Eloquent as always." Her body, against the will of her mind, relaxed back into him.  
  
He kissed her jaw, then her neck. "I've been wanting to do this all day." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her further back into his chest, trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder oblivious to the wet marks and dribbling water down her shirtfront. She leaned onto him for a moment, and then suddenly pushed him back.  
  
"Stop that." She tried to turn and push him away. "We don't have time for this. You need to get washed, and I need to change."

         Sirius held his ground firmly. "Do you remember the first time I made love to you?" he said softly, breathing across her neck.

         Jen smiled. "The forbidden forest." she couldn't help but be taken by his spell. She wanted to back away from the counter, but the glorious feeling of Sirius pressing against her was stronger. "You abducted me from my dorm." She breathed softly, trying to pull her neck away, but found her desire to be close to him was stronger than her desire to be ready for dinner. "Lily was none too happy." She said vacantly as his mouth trailed down the other side of her neck.

         "Ah." Sirius replied through caresses. "Is that what you remember?"

         Leaning back into his attentions, she tried to keep coherent thought. "You remember differently?"

         "The first time we were together?" Sirius continued to hold and stroke Jen's body in a way he was sure she'd never feel with anyone but he. "No. I remember the first time we were together." He pulled her closer. "But that wasn't my question." Then stopped nibbling her neck, though he held her close to his body. "I asked if you remembered when I first made love to you. The first time I knew I loved you."

         His cheek brushed against hers, tearing away at her self control. Jen closed her eyes, smiling. "The Hospital wing." She dropped her head back against his shoulder. "You turned me green and then I fell off my broom."

         "James' broom." He corrected brushing his whiskers across her cheek. "When I saw you fall of that broom I felt my life change." Wrapping his arms more firmly around her waist. "I wasn't worried about getting into trouble, or even scared that you'd be hurt."

         Jen slightly turned her head, rubbing their cheeks closer together. "Really." She said flatly.

         "Mmm." Sirius nodded. "I was scared of what I would do if you were gone. I was sure you were going to die when you slipped from that broom. How would I go on?" he tightened his hold on her and kissed the nape of her neck. "When I was racing across that pitch I knew I had to catch you, because without you I'd be hollow."

         Jen closed her eyes against the tears she felt forming and twisted around in his arms. "I love you," she said as her arms circled his neck, hugging him. "Now that I have you back, I don't' know that I'll ever be able to let you go."

         "There will never be a need." he said into her hair, then started teasing her neck with a bit more vigor.

         Again, Jen was taken in by his attention, but then remembered why she was in the kitchen in the first place. "Stop." She stepped back from him, her face slightly flushed. "You need to get out of her so I can finish this meal." She firmly pushed him towards the door. "Go get washed up."

         He caught her hand in his, "Help me?" He raised an eye.  
  
Jen groaned softly. "There's nothing I'd like more, but there are several others who would be quite put out if we held up their meal. Now," she pushed him into the hall, "GO!"  
  
############ ####  
  


         Finally, the nine had all washed and dressed for the meal proper, taking their seats at the large kitchen table. It was law that formal dress was required at the meal of Thanksgiving, and all had come through brilliantly. Neither Jen nor Lily cared a great deal for the wizarding robes and opted to wear one of the many Muggle gowns Thom and Rick had bought for them over the years. They even managed to talk Tonks into wearing a gown, though it took a great deal of persuasion. Jen and her daughter spent a great deal of time on their hair and make-up, feeling ready to assault Tonks when the metamorphmagus simply shifted her hair and face to look quite elegant. 

         When the three women entered the kitchen, the saw Thom, Sirius and Harry were all in their formal dress robes. Jen pinched the back of Lily's arm when she started to giggle, knowing her daughter found extreme amusement that her Father and his Godson were both wearing robes several years out of style. Similar to his sister, Jimmy did not care for robes and took most of his fashion tips from Rick. He and Rick were wearing silk shirts of maroon and green, respectively, with black dress trousers. Briefly, Jen was surprised to see Remus in Muggle garb, but then thought he more than likely couldn't afford dress robes and given Jen and Thom's insistence on formal dress accepted Rick's offer of loaned Muggle formals. 

         From the instant silence and gaping faces when the girls entered the room Jen figured they had succeeded in their quest to look stunning. In fact, Jimmy elbowed Harry saying, "Close your mouth. That's my sister."

         Everyone was chatting and eating, enjoying the warmth of what could only be defined as family. Jen caught Sirius looking a bit misty from time to time, but said nothing. She wasn't sure how hard this was for him, so opted not to bring it up in the middle of this crowd. However, Jen imagined that he must have been thinking something regarding suddenly being the head of a very large and abnormal family. 

         Remus looked magnificent as a Muggle and hadn't shown any signs of anxiety, taking up conversations with Rick and Thom as though he'd know them as long as he'd known Jen. Then again, he hadn't just met his two grown children, been reunited with his love and inherited two gay brothers. No, Remus's mind and heart seemed fine, though a bit lonely. Jen noticed he and Sirius exchange a few looks occasionally. The looks she recognized as the ones they used to give each other in school. The looks that inevitably resulted in Lily, herself or a Slytherin being humiliated. She eyed them both from time to time, making sure neither so much as looked at their wands.

         Harry and the Jimmy were engrossed in a conversation about the "Chudley Canons", and seemed to have completely forgotten there was anyone else at the table. Although the Canon's were Ron's team, Harry favored them as well. But with the little Jimmy had learned of the British teams, he didn't agree with Harry. The boys were lost in their debate.

         "These Yams are wonderful!" Tonks remarked. "I wish I could cook so well."

         Jen smiled. "I can usually get them right by the third pass." 

         Lily giggled into her goblet at her mother's off-handed remark.

         Tonks looked up at Jen, "I really sorry! I didn't mean to-"

         "It was a joke, Tonks." Jen interrupted the young witch and raised her hand to stop the onslaught of apology. "I've had to deal with broken dishes long before I met you."

         "So that's why you sent her out to break Remus's nose." Thom pointed his fork in the werewolf's direction. "I was wondering why you sent them out."

         Tonks flopped back in her chair, looking utterly broken. "I really didn't mean it."

         "If you're going to be spending any time with this brood," Rick waved his hand around the table, "You're going to have to develop a thicker skin."

         "Tell me something about my mother." Harry said to Jen suddenly and seemingly completely out of nowhere, until Jen noticed Jimmy shaking his head firmly looking at his plate. The boys had obviously reached an impasse in their debate and Harry wanted to change the subject.   
  
She looked at him and blinked. "You mean something these average Joes don't know?" She asked, indicating Remus and Sirius. Harry nodded, and stuffed another forkful into his mouth, not looking anywhere near Jimmy. "Hmm." She sat back and thought about her old friend. It had really been quite a long time since she'd really thought about Lily in a specific sense. It was usually vague recollections or musings. When she noticed all eyes were on her She finally said, "She wanted to be a Pilot."   
  
"No she didn't." Sirius countered with a half grin.  
  
"Yes," Jen nodded "She did. Before she got her Hogwarts letter. And not the commercial planes. She wanted to fly those military Jets."  
  
"I didn't know that." Remus said.  
  
"That was the point, Moony." Jen smiled. "She also wanted to change her hair. She thought James would find her more attractive as a brunette."  
  
"Really?" Sirius leaned forward, pushing his emptied plate aside. "James was never partial to brunettes."  
  
"I suppose you were the one with a predilection to brunettes?" Thom grinned at Sirius.  
  
Sirius smiled. "Just one." And he looked at Jen, who blushed.  
  
"Ah," Jen fanned a hand at Sirius with flourish, "Go on-"  
  
"I'm sorry," Rick held a hand up and looked at Remus. "Did she just call you Moony?"  
  
"An old nickname." Remus explained. "From my school days. We all had then; Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs and Peter was Wormtail. We were called the Marauders"  
  
"Colorful names, Remus. In America, if we formed a gang, we'd have jackets made. But then again our nicknames went along the lines of 'Stinky' or 'Scooter'." 

         "James and I used to have matching jackets." Sirius leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. "But we got good and tossed one night and lost them." He looked at Harry, who had just finished the last of the wine in his goblet. "After that night, your Father and I decided to always remember to bring Remus along."

         "To keep you sober?" Harry asked, grinning.

         "To be their coat rack." Remus said wryly. "And their wallet, and their driver, and their consciousness." He noticed Jen had a troubled and distracted look on her face. "What?"

         Jen shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, I just forgot all about those coats." Then piled Sirius's plate on top of hers.

         "Is everyone finished eating?" Thom rose and began to clear some of the emptied dishes. "Shall we prepare for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"I think so." Jen said looking around the table, noticing most had finished and were pushing food around their plates.  
  
"I thought that's what we were doing." Tonks said as she handed her plate to Thom's proffered hand.  
  
"This was just the meal." Lily stood and began to help Thom. "We haven't given Thanks yet."

         Taking a cue from Jen, Thom and Lily, the others all began to help clearing the feast. They busied themselves for the next several minutes either clearing the table, scraping the dishes to be washed or storing the leftover food. Everyone had a chance to help with something and the warmth of family they were all feeling grew stronger the more they bumped and pushed each other around the crowded kitchen, laughing and talking about nothing of consequence.  
  
"So what do we give Thanks for?" Harry asked curiously, as he quickly wiped the table with a dishtowel.  
  
"It varies." Jen turned from the counter with fresh coffee and tea, while Jimmy offered everyone an empty cup, as they all settled back into their chairs around the table. The American witch was the last to take her seat beside Sirius when she noticed he was giving Remus another of his looks. Remus was calmly looking back, with an almost imperceptive nod. Sirius definitely looked anxious. She was about to question them when Thom spoke up.  
  
"Shall we go round the table, or tag it off?"  
  
"Tag it off." Jimmy said with a smile. "It's more fun that way."  
  
"What are you on about?" Harry asked a bit warily.  
  
"Well," Jen poured herself coffee then looked at Sirius, holding the pot over his cup. He nodded. "We each take some time to tell each other what we're most thankful for over the last year. Then you tag the person you want to hear from." As she passed the Pot down the table, she watched Sirius heap spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his cup. "You know it could save a lot of time if I just poured the coffee into the sugar dish."  
  
"I just want it as sweet as you." He smiled at his cup, stirring it.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet." Lily looked at her father adoringly.  
  
Jen just shook her head. "Would you like to begin, Lily?"  
  
"Okay." She took a deep breath and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm most thankful for meeting my father." She looked at him and smiled. He returned it in kind. "I'm thankful for the owl that brought my mom the paper. I'm thankful for Harry and Remus who fought so hard for him to be cleared. I'm thankful that this year I'm spending today with both my parents." She toyed with her cup a few moments. "I'm not thankful that mom wouldn't let us transfer to Hogwarts. I think I'd have made a splendid Gryffindor."  
  
Jimmy scoffed. "They'd have put you in Slytherin in a New York minute."  
  
"Your one to talk, Hufflepuff." She glared at him.  
  
"Giving thanks here." Rick warned lightly.  
  
Lily smiled and nodded her head. "Well that's about it. There's also the incident at school last spring, but I don't have to go into that here at the table. I can't think of anything I'm more thankful for than to be sitting next to you." She looked at Sirius. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"It's not your turn yet." Thom interjected. "Or is it? Who do you tag, Lil?"  
  
"I tag Rick"  
  
"Okay." Rick smiled. "I keep forgetting we do this, so I never really prepare anything."  
  
"At least you had warning!" Remus accused. "I had no idea we were to be making speeches!"  
  
"Not speeches, Remus." Thom said, "Just a thanksgiving. It doesn't have to be lengthy. And he's lying. Rick thinks about this for days."  
  
"And with that," Rick reclaimed the floor, "I'm thankful for Thom. I'm thankful he helped me get my play produced and has stood beside through everything this year, as well as every year for nearly fifteen years. A part of me is even a bit thankful he's a witch."  
  
"Wizard." Harry, Jimmy and Thom corrected.  
  
Rick smiled. "I'm thankful for Jen and her unwavering loyalty. For all the times she'd pull me up by the bootstraps and kick me in the ass telling me to just get it done. I'm thankful that I have you all. I'm thankful that I found the tolerance in this brood that my own kin lacked." He looked over the table at each of them. Then looked across the table, "Tonks."  
  
"Oh!" the young witch sat straight in her chair, "Me? Well, uh-" she frantically thought trying to come up with something touching. "I-I don't know. Um. I'm glad to still be alive. I mean I'm thankful for it. And thankful the war with Voldemort is over. " She looked at Remus for a moment, then to Harry. "And that none of you died. Oh, I don't know!" She sounded desperate. "I'm no good at this sort of thing!"  
  
"That's fine, Tonks. You don't have to go on and on." Jen took pity on her. "We only demand one thanksgiving from everyone. And you've done so, so tag whomever you'd like."  
  
She looked outwardly relieved. "Okay then. Remus."  
  
"Well, I'd have to say I'm thankful for Sirius. I'm thankful for his understanding when everyone turned their backs on him. I'm thankful he's so forgiving. I'm not sure I could have been." He lifted his mug and blew thoughtfully into it. "I'm thankful for the warm meals and soft bed he's provided for me. For his friendship and compassion. For everyday I wake up and know I will always have someone at my back." He looked at his friend and nodded his head. "Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and sat back. "I'm thankful Sirius and Jen were never properly educated about birth control." Even though all eyes were already trained on him, they all became a bit wider and several mouths dropped. Rick sputtered his coffee back into its mug as he laughed. Harry tried to look innocent. "If they had been, Jen might not have been pregnant and then we wouldn't be sitting here right now. I wouldn't be able to talk with Jen about my mother. I wouldn't have Jimmy and Lily to bully around. And Sirius wouldn't have that satisfied look on his face." Harry smiled at his godfather. "I'm thankful you don't look so sad anymore."  
  
"For the record," Sirius raised an eyebrow at his godson, "we were properly educated. But sometimes nature is stronger than science."  
  
Harry shrugged and waved away the excuse. "Jimmy."  
  
"Mine is simple." Jimmy stretched his arms over his head and then dropped them on the table. "I'm thankful for my father." He picked up the pot, and refilled his coffee. "I can think of no better way to say it. I'm thankful he's here, and I get the time to spend with him. Uncle Thom."  
  
"Let's see." Putting a finger and thumb to his chin, Thom made like he as thinking hard. "I'm thankful for Rick. And Jennifer, Lily, and Jimmy. I'm thankful we made this trip and met you foreigners. I'm thankful Rick's play is being produced so he will stop sponging off me."  
  
"Sponging?" Rick looked indignant. "I earn my keep!"  
  
Thomas smiled at him and folded their hands together. "I'm thankful I'm not alone. Jenny."  
  
"Just to clarify," Jen started, "We're the foreigners." She turned to Sirius. "I'm thankful for you. Thankful you haven't lost any of that stubbornness, and that your children inherited it. Had they not, I'd still be pacing around my flat wondering what to do." She stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. He looked back at her with all the love she was feeling. She felt something pass between them. Something deep and strong. "I love you." She said simply. "I'm thankful I have another chance with you." She took his left hand in her right and kissed the back of it. "I guess that just leaves you."  
  
Still holding her hand, he reached over and gently stroked her cheek with the other. "I love you, too." He continued to look at her thinking how he was going to proceed. There was a knot in his stomach that made it hard to concentrate, not to mention the look in her eyes. Was he going to be able to do this?  
  
A throat being cleared brought him out of her eyes. "No stalling Sirius." Remus urged him on, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"Alright then." He leaned back to his chair. "I'm thankful for today. And for yesterday." He didn't look away from Jen. "I'm thankful for the possibility of tomorrow, and knowing you'll be in it." He looked at the table and took a deep breath. "But I'm mostly thankful for time." He leaned back and pulled something from his pocket. "For so long time meant nothing. I didn't matter how much passed or how slowly. But now I have it. I have time back and I don't want to waste another moment of it." He opened a small blue box and set it in front of Jen and looked deeply at her. "Marry me."  
  
Everyone seemed to have suddenly been cursed with Petrificus Totalus except Remus who watched Jen gape at Sirius. She hadn't even looked at the box. Remus shifted his eyes around the table to see each person's reaction; they were all dumbfounded. He smiled slightly thinking Sirius had been planning this since September, but had continually put it off because of Jen's behavior. The man had been carrying that box around in his pocket daily, waiting for the perfect moment. Remus remembered Sirius carrying the same ring around twenty years ago looking for the perfect moment, but could never seem to be able to find it with the busy lives he and Jen had been living all those years ago. Remus knew Sirius would have no excuses like Jen's trips, or his training, or Lily and James having a baby. But Remus also knew Sirius was concerned about how Harry, Lily and Jimmy would react. After hearing their thanksgivings, Remus knew Sirius decided the time was right.  
  
Jen finally pulled her eyes from Sirius and looked at the box. A trembling hand reached for it. It throned a simple golden band with five stones of diamonds and sapphires alternating each other. Sirius remembered how she loved the blue jewels. Bewildered, she looked at him. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Probably." He smiled and slid off his chair and onto a knee beside her. "But that doesn't take anything from how much I love you. And that I want you to be my wife." He took her hands in his and tried to shut out the seven sets of eyes that were fixed on them. "I'd have married you a long time ago except all these bad circumstances kept getting thrown in my way."  
  
She was staring blankly at him, her mind reeling. Slowly, she stood and stepped past him. Was this happening? Did Sirius just ask her to marry him? She brought a hand to her forehead as though it held the answer. With her back to the table she could hear Sirius stand up. She wanted this. She'd always wanted this. This couldn't be happening. After all the years of wishing for it, dreaming about it, could it suddenly happen so quickly? Slowly turning, she looked at him. He was standing a few feet from her with an odd look. Was that fear? Did he think she would actually say no?  
  
Closing the space between them she touched his chest, then his cheek, then his arm. She looked into his eyes and put a hand behind his neck, pulling him close. Realizing her voice had completely left her she kissed him. Softly, slowly, deeply.  
  
Taking the response as an affirmative, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, deepening the kiss.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Tonks whispered to Remus, trying not to intrude on the moment.  
  
Remus smiled and nodded. "That's a yes."  
  
With Remus's small confirmation, Harry, Lily and Jimmy jumped from their seats.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
Rick leaned forward and looked at Remus, "Isn't this a bit quick?"  
  
Remus looked at him with a sad smile. "He bought that ring for her twenty-one years ago." Then looked back to his friends embracing, still ignoring the three teens accosting them with demands and questions. "This is just the first real opportunity he's had to give it too her."  
  
The two finally broke from their kiss and held each other-if it was possible-closer. Jen buried her face into his neck, trying to get control of herself. Sirius held the back of her head tightly to him kissing her hair, ignoring the teens for a few moments more. Reluctant for the moment to end, they finally pulled apart at the urging of the three over zealous teenagers. They looked at each other briefly, then before answering any of the questions being thrown at them, Sirius reached down and took the ring from the box. He smiled at Jen as he gently slid it home onto her finger.  
  


#####  ####  
  
A/N: chapter 5 will be around in a bit. Still reworking a lot of it so be patient. And as always, Review!!!  
  



	5. chapter 5

A/N: Again, this one is quite a bit longer, but I think it's worth it! Please take the time to read and review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
        Jen stopped amidst the bustling people and picked up an old talisman. Harry had brought Jen to Diagon Alley while Sirius, Jimmy and Lily were casting the banishing spell on Sirius's mothers' portrait. Remus and Thom both agreed the three should cast the spell together, as they were the last Black blood. Then the only obstacle would be to first get the witch into the frame, then to drive her back out. 

         Jen felt Harry's hand protectively steering her along the tables set out on the street, and grinned thinking Harry was truly his father's son. Give the lady the freedom to lead, but never let her forget he's there. Pulling her cloak more firmly about her shoulders, she looked back at Harry. "So explain in small, little words why you want me to give permission to Jimmy and Lily to go to work in a Joke Shop?" she saw her breath on the air as she spoke, eyed the talisman and put it back down. The day had turned out far colder than expected and although the sky was threatening rain it had yet to fall.   
  
James' son grinned at her. "Do I really have too? Sirius tells me you're clever enough to figure most riddles before they've completely been told." Harry had such a great time with Lily and Jimmy at Diagon Alley two days ago; he wanted to spend some time with Jen. Knowing Jen was itching to explore the famous wizarding marketplace after so many years, Harry knew it would take little persuasion to entice her away from Sirius. He also wanted to have a chance to get to know her -and perhaps his parents- better. When he saw Jen looking at him with a face that most definitely needed explanation, he said, "George and Fred would pay them pretty well. The Weasley twins?" Harry explained when he saw Jen's curious expression to the names. "They've established a pretty successful shop, and they could really use the help at this time of year. I know it seems a bit odd, but Jimmy and Lily both want to earn a bit more money. And even if they only work for these last two days, they'd also be able to help out when you all come back for Christmas holiday. I understand you Americans get a few extra days."

        "That's quite a stretch, Harry." Jen grinned. "I mean really, there are plenty of part time jobs in Salem."

        Harry shrugged one shoulder and looked at the talisman she'd discarded. "I suppose. But George and Fred are curious to get to know them. And any little bit helps, right?"  
  
Looking suspiciously through the corner of her eye, Jen asked Harry, "Why? They were both left with a substantial trust when my Mother died. Why would they suddenly need more money than their allowance would provide?"  
  
It hadn't been long, only about three months that Harry had known Jen, and after the wonderful Thanksgiving feast he already recognized that motherly 'don't try to get away with something' tone. He smiled, wondering if Jen would have looked at him so suspiciously if his mother had lived and wondering further if his mother would have looked at him the same way. "Christmas is coming up. They want to get you and Sirius something really great."  
  
"We don't need great." Jen clutched her cloak more firmly about her chest, fighting the rising wind looking back at the table for another interesting object.  
  
"Maybe." Harry nodded, and picked up the talisman she'd dropped onto the table. "But whether you need it or not, they want to give it to you." He already knew what the twins were planning, and if Jen wouldn't give them permission, he would gladly front them the money. Although he wasn't sure about Jen, he knew what Lily had come up with was the absolute perfect gift for Sirius.   
  
"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Again, she eyed Harry suspiciously.  
  
Harry smiled at her. He was really beginning to grow fond of her. She didn't talk to him as Molly Weasley did, as though he were still a child. She spoke to him like he actually had a brain, but still knew she was older than he and knew better. "I suppose because I know something that you don't know." He almost sang the last.  
  
"You're not helping their cau-" she stopped short staring over his shoulder.  
  
"Jen?" he stepped close to her, laying a concerned hand on her shoulder, unnerved by the sudden panic on her face. He turned his head to see what she was looking at, and saw Malfoy with his Mother. Harry took a breath thinking, _just once, can he not intrude?_ Then turned to Malfoy, stepping slightly in front of his mother's best friend in a protective manner. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be out? I mean the sun is still shining, won't you be burned to dust?"

        "You almost look well, Jennifer," Narcissa said around Harry, smiling. "But not quite. Do you really miss my husband so terribly that you've taken to ogling my son?"  
  


        "So it's true," Draco said and looked at Jen. Although not _exactly _sure who she was, he had a very good idea. Thinking Lily definitely took more to her father than mother, he stared straight at who he could only assume was Lily's mother, who appeared shell-shocked, and continued, "Sirius has finally gotten his whore back."  
  
Jen was paralyzed. She stared at Draco as though he were Merlin reincarnate. She remembered hearing Sirius chastise Lily for spending time with Draco, but dismissed it at the time as just a chance meeting. Although protective of her children, Jen was generous in nature and didn't think Lucius's son should be judged only by his father's actions. But the way the young Malfoy sneered at her, she knew her assumption was far from the truth.  The sudden memory of the torment Lucius so very happily gave to her made Jen shudder further. 

        Harry looked at Jen briefly, and seeing her handicap looked directly at Draco and spoke, "Sirius has never taken with a whore. That would have been you're father, and all of his mates."

         "And yet," Narcissa sneered. "She has yet to take her eyes from my son. She must truly be harboring deep feelings."  
  
        "You're misreading repulsion for admiration," Harry said looking back to Jen, who had still yet been able to compose herself. "It must be shock not only to see that such a horrid man could have a family, but a wife that could stand to bear him a child." As he spoke he was trying to get Jen to look at him squeezing her arm. 

        Jen finally lifted her head, and shook it slightly as though she'd just waken up. She wasn't sure what had transpired between Draco and Lily that brought Sirius to the point of actually raising his voice, but Jen knew she couldn't let it go further. She had the sudden urge to seek out Bill Weasley and find out exactly what he witnessed. Though now was not the time. Deal with Lily first, and when that fails- as Jen knew it would, Lily would never allow anyone to dictate whom she can or cannot see- then deal with Draco. Jen had enough dirt on Draco's father to keep the young man far from her daughter. Feeling the distaste of inbreeding, she looked at Narcissa. "The years with Lucius haven't been as good to you as I'd have thought," Jen said, trying to form the most sinister sneer. "Surely instead of looking fifty one could still see you as forty? Or have you given up on masks?"  
  
"Forever the American," Narcissa glowered. "Only in America does one need to worry so much for appearances." Narcissa scanned her eyes up and down Jen's body, then smirked. "Although I can't say you've fared so well. Two children? And fathered by the prisoner of Azkaban. It's a wonder they don't have a suite reserved for you at St. Mungoes."  
  
"I believe its you," Harry said to Narcissa, though he looked at Draco. "Whose son is the fathered by the prisoner of Azkaban." 

  
Draco glared at Harry. "You don't really think they'll be able to keep my Father locked up there, do you?"  
  
"What life would he be able to live?" Jen looked at Lucius's son. Feeling the undefined panic she hadn't felt since her days at Hogwarts when a Slytherin made a comment she didn't understand. She couldn't help but feel this Malfoy knew something she didn't, and wasn't about to tip his hand. "Your father was never good at being discreet."  
  
Draco smiled at her, and in a fashion very reminiscent of his father stepped closer to her, trying to intimidate. "Who said he'd have to be discreet? Certainly your…pimp...has told you the Ministry has no real evidence against my father. They can't prove him to be guilty of anything." Then he looked at Harry. "But then it's really Potter and that half-blooded freak we've to thank. Who would've thought a half blood werewolf and an idiot scar faced Muggle-lover would provide the foundation to have my father set free?" He smiled widely at Jen; "I really must remember to owl Lupin and thank him for all his hard work." Then turned and escorted his Mother away.  


         Jen looked at Harry. "I don't like the way he said that."  
  
Nodding, Harry took her hand. "They're up to something. I think we should probably tell Sirius."

         "No!" Jen jerked his hand to her chest. "Don't you dare!"

         "I beg your pardon?" Harry scowled. "Don't tell Sirius? He needs to know about this!"

         Jen shook her head firmly. "No, he doesn't. Honestly Harry, think about it." She looked up into his bright green eyes, desperate for him to understand. "How do you think he would handle it if what those two said is true?  If his vindication set the precedent to start setting Death Eaters free?"

         Harry blinked at her as understanding dawned on him. "He'd be furious. With me and Remus, wouldn't he?"

         "No," Jen responded folding her hand into the crook of his arm, then turned them in the opposite direction of the Malfoy's. "You two did what was right. But Sirius would most assuredly feel he was responsible for their freedom, if the Ministry starts to set them free. And they could be lying. It wouldn't be the first time a Malfoy lied to hurt someone. Does Arthur still work for the Ministry?"

         "Mm-hmm," Harry nodded, placing his hand over Jen's tucked around his elbow. "But he works in Muggle relations. I don't think he has the clearance to be any help."

         "Damn." Jen dropped her head, shaking it, then suddenly jerked it up and looked at Harry. "You do!"

         "I do what?" Harry furrowed his brows. "Have the clearance? I'm just a trainee!"  
  


         "Yes, I know that." Heaving a deep breath, Jen began to wonder if James and Lily lied to her and adopted this boy. There was no way he could be their offspring if he was this thick. "And granted it's been a long time since James and Sirius were training, but if memory serves, not only do you train with several Auror's, but you're assigned a Mentor. A Mentor you'd implicitly trust."

         For a moment Harry looked surprised, then his face spread into a triumphant grin. "And he'll have the clearance. Not to mention this is definitely something he'd want to know about." He clutched Jen's hand tighter to his arm and began to walk down the street. "He'll never let them get away with anything like this."

         Jen quickly dropped her head onto Harry's shoulder, thankful he was in fact James' son. Then lifted it as Harry picked up their pace. "I know I probably shouldn't ask, but if you don't mind at all, who is your Mentor?"

         Harry grinned broadly, not looking at Jen but the street in front of them. "Alastor Moody."

  
########### ########  
  
        Lily wasn't sure what had just happened. One minute she was standing with her Brother and Father casting a spell on that bloody portrait in the main corridor, and now she was standing in a different corridor between them. When she tried to speak she found she had no voice, and when she tried to touch Sirius, her hand passed cleanly through his arm. The looks on Jimmy and Sirius's faces showed they were having similar difficulties. 

         Sirius looked at them both, trying to convey 'remain calm.' Lily nodded.  
  
But Jimmy was looking past them with furrowed brows. When Lily turned she could see, but not hear, Harry sitting on a bench holding a weeping Lily-not her!-, although not precisely sure where the image was, Lily felt it was in a hospital, though one she didn't recognize. After a few moments, a Haggard looking Sirius stepped from behind a door and looked at Harry shaking his head. Then lowered onto his hunches in front of them saying something. The other Lily fell onto the floor into Sirius' arms, and the Harry looked away.  
  
Suddenly the floor seemed to drop out from beneath her. It felt as though she was falling a great distance, and falling backwards.  
  
She landed behind Grimmauld place looking at a group of six Death Eaters being bound and guarded by Remus, Tonks, and Bill, Charlie and Ron Weasley. Lily looked to be sure Jimmy and Sirius were still with her, but flinched at the look on her father's face. He was staring at himself, cradling a very bloodied facsimile of her mother. Another Harry was holding a hysterical Lily a few meters away. The other Sirius threw his head back and although she couldn't hear, she knew the sound he released was as though his heart had been torn from his chest.  
  
Then she was falling again.  
  
Lily landed again, and this time she saw her Mother was trying to pull a wolf- no a werewolf, from a struggling Jimmy. The other Jimmy had been severely attacked and although still conscience, the boy was having a hard time struggling. Her Mother was doing most of the fighting. Out of nowhere a large black dog- Padfoot-joined the melee.  
  
More falling.  
  
Her Mother and Father were holding each other closely, almost dancing. They were in the corridor of Grimmauld place near where Sirius' mother's portrait had once hung.  
  
####### #######  
  
Jen and Harry came through the front door, smiling and laughing as they had been comparing notes on the idiotic behavior of the Malfoy's and how the lunacy seemed to be genetic. The high spirits stopped when they saw Remus and Tonks shouting and shaking Sirius, Jimmy and Lily, trying to get their attention.  
  
Jen stepped up hurriedly, concern replacing her good humor. "What's going on?" She demanded. She saw Sirius, and her twins standing in front of the portrait and their eyes seemed to be transfixed somewhere outside of this realm. Their bodies were rigid. "What happened?" the concerned mother asked more urgently.

  
Remus shook his head, "I don't know. They were casting the spell, but as soon as she," he pointed at Sirius' mother who was staring at her descendants with an almost smug look, "Stepped into the frame, they all went rigid and just seemed to loose focus."  
  
"How long have they been like this?" Harry looked at the portrait, and raised his wand. "What did that singly evil witch do?"  
  
"Just a few minutes." Tonks answered as she continued to try and shake Lily back to reality. "We were watching them cast the spell and all seemed fine, but then something went wrong!" Tonks was showing early signs of panic.  
  
"I did nothing." The painted witch said. "If that blood traitor had paid any attention to his lineage he'd have known the Black blood flows thick."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry pointed his wand menacingly at the portrait.  
  
"Put that down, you silly boy. You can't hurt me," the portrait snarled. "That filth thinks they can banish me? They can't even control their own magic! Three Blacks casting a fresh spell together? Who can tell what blood magic they've released!" the painted woman cackled.

         "Where in the hell is Thom?" Jen glared at Remus, "I thought he was going to help you with this!"

         "He was!" Remus tried to reply calmly, but his panic was so very evident. "He got an owl just after you left and had to go home. He said something about the Senate needing him." Then his expression changed curiously wondering why Jen had never told him of her brother's employ. "I know this isn't the time, but why did you never tell us he was a Senator?"  
  
"Because he's not!" Jen looked from Remus to Sirius and stepped closer to her fiancé. Suppressing her anger, knowing now was not the time to be angry with her brother for leaving while such a risky spell was being cast. "He's far too honest." Then ignoring Remus, she thought she had a better chance of reaching Sirius than either of her children in this state; she cupped Sirius's face in her hands pulling it to be even with hers. "Sirius, come back to me." Her hands were gripping his face, urging him to look at her, but his eyes remained unfocused. "Please." She whispered and kissed his lips.  
  
########### #######  
  
They were falling again. But this time they didn't seem to be stopping. Panic was rising in Lily and Jimmy while Sirius was feeling a gut wrenching fear. Not fear of facing a troupe of Death Eaters or trying to pull Moony into the forbidden forest, but fear of those he cared for dying. Had he just witnessed his wife and son's deaths? His mother had been a pre-cog, but he'd never shown any signs of it. For a time he wished he had. Now he was glad he hadn't. "Sirius?" He thought he could hear Jen's voice, but he'd just watched her die. Or had he? Did they see the future or was it some kind of a warning? A threat? "Please." He felt her kiss him. But she wasn't here. No, wait. Sirius thought frantically. He wasn't here. He was _there_. As were Lily and Jimmy. This was an illusion. Instinctively he reached his arms out to grab his twins as he saw Jen begin to come into focus before him.  
  
######### #######  
  
       When the three Black's came back, it was hard for Jen to decide if time had stopped or if it had rushed by them with fury. For a transfixed moment the three stood silently with a wash of emotions from terror to rage paralyzing them. Then time caught up with her.

  
Harry's reflexes were quick enough to catch Lily as she fainted. When Jimmy saw Remus reach for him he jumped back in fear, then buckled onto his knees retching. Sirius's hands jerked up to Jen's face so quickly she yelped. He held her head so tightly Jen was almost afraid he'd snap her neck. He looked at her with an intensity she'd never before seen. At length, he released her head and wrapped his arms around her pulling her so tightly to him she was having difficulty breathing. 

         "Sirius?" She choked, trying to ask what had happened, but he'd pressed his face to her neck and was madly clinging to her body.  
  
Gingerly, Harry laid Lily on the floor and turned to see Jimmy dry-heaving through tears. "What happened?" He saw Remus reach down to help Jimmy.  
  
"Get away from me!" Jimmy cried at Remus, pushing the werewolf back. "Stay back!" Another wave of nausea gripped the boy, thinking one day soon this gentle man would kill him.  
  
Realizing Jimmy was suddenly terrified of him, Remus stood and looked to Sirius. He was holding Jen with such desperation he didn't realize he'd pinned her so securely to his body she was loosing consciousness. "Sirius! You're smothering her!" he grabbed at his friends arm. "Sirius!"  
  
"Get a nasty taste of you own magic, traitor?"  
  
As if only that voice could bring him out of his desperation, Sirius looked up, over Jen's shoulder at the portrait. He glared at his mother for what felt like an age, and then turned to Remus. "Gather all the portraits in this house." He looked at Tonks, then Harry. "Help him. I want every portrait of every Black in the backyard before the sun sets. Then I want them set to flame."  
  
Tonks had knelt to help Jimmy, but when Sirius reached down to help his son she stepped back next to Remus. 

        The wolf was thoughtfully looking at Sirius, and could see the Animagus suppressing determined rage. Something had happened that had thrown the twins into panic and Sirius into almost berserker mode. Remus thought this is something that he definitely needed to know about, but now was not the time for questions. 

         Keeping one arm tightly locked around Jen, Sirius hauled his son up with other and forced him to look at him. "That wasn't real. It was an illusion, nothing more than a threat from a frightened old Hag."  
  
Jimmy shook his head, shaking tears and sweat from his face. "B-but you s-saw-"  
  
"Nothing real," Sirius stated with finality. He then looked at the portrait. "I'll burn this place to the earth and sow the ashes with salt before I'll allow any of that to happen." Then looked back to Jimmy. "Tend to your sister. I've work to do." His voice held an air of control Jimmy dared not defy.  
  
Quietly, Jimmy knelt and lifted his sister into his arms. "Wait," Tonks stepped in front of him and pointed her wand. "Scourgify." He weakly smiled at her as the mess he'd made on his shirt and face vanished, and then turned towards the steps.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry, Remus and Tonks, still clutching Jen to his side and showed a hint of the rage simmering just beneath the surface, "Are there still Portraits hanging in this house?"  
  
"Sirius," Jen was beginning to feel a little more than scared, "What is going on?"  
  
He looked at her as though the answer were clear as day. "You're going to marry me."  
  
"I know that, Sirius, but what-" she found herself lost.  
  
"I won't be bullied," he said simply. Then looked at the other three who were still standing waiting for a logical explanation. "_PORTRAITS!_" he bellowed.  
  
The three jumped and disappeared in different directions.  
  
"Did your bastard children swallow you into their dementia?" the witch in the portrait snarled.  
  
"Enjoy your time, Old Hag," Sirius hissed through his teeth. "For it grows quite short." Then turned to the stairs, still holding Jen tightly to his side.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jen asked as he escorted her up the stairs. He only shook his head and continued walking. When they arrived at Lily's door he looked at her.  
  
"You need to take them away."  
  
"Away?" Jen looked up at him; the fear she was feeling earlier was rising to panic. "Sirius, You have to tell me what's happened!"  
  
He shook his head. "I can't. But those two need to get out of here. I don't want them here tonight." He saw the panic streaking her face. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and gently kissed her. "Please, Jenny. You're just going to have to trust me."  
  
She looked at him and forced a smile. "You know I do. I love you."  
  
He kissed her again then opened the door.  
  
Jimmy was sitting on the edge of the bed hugging Lily. They were both crying. "Jimmy?" Jen said and crossed the room so quickly she may have Apparated.  
  
"Mom!" Lily shoved Jimmy away and threw herself at her Mother, wrapping her arms tightly around her, sobbing onto her shoulder. Jimmy was a close second, hugging them both and although he wasn't sobbing as Lily, he was indeed crying.  
  
"Can we go home?" Jimmy asked his Mother over a trembling lip.  
  
"Please?" Lily agreed, still sobbing. "I want to go home, Mama! I want to go home!" It had been years since the last time Lily called Jen 'Mama' and even then it was only when the girl was terrified.

         "Yes." Jen was torn between confusion over her children's unexplained actions and rage at whatever had brought the normally strong teenagers to this state. "Of course. We can go now, I'll come back for your things."  
  
"Portus," Jen heard Sirius say softly. "This should land you back in your flat," He said, pointing at a used mug on the nightstand.  
  
"No!" Lily pulled from Jen and grabbed her Father's shirt. "You have to come with us! You can't stay!"  
  
"Lily, I have too." He took her wrists and pulled her gently from his shirt, then held her in a warm embrace. "Don't worry." He smoothed her hair down her back. "None of that was real. It was just some fancy conjuring to get us scared. I'm not going to let that happen." He took her shoulders and pushed her back to look in her eyes, "Do you understand me? I'm not going to allow any of that to happen."  
  
"I don't want you to stay," She glared at him, firmly shaking her head showing the stubbornness she'd gotten straight from him. He sighed and smiled at her, pushing her hair off her face. She softened. "I want you to come with us, Daddy."  
  
That was it. That was perhaps the only weapon Sirius had no defense. His daughter calling him 'daddy'. He couldn't get used to it, he probably never would, but the way she said it weakened him to a sniveling mess.  
  
"Lily," Jen came to his rescue. "Your Father won't be far behind." she looked at him and touched his cheek over her daughters shoulder. "But he has to take care of some things." She pulled Lily from Sirius and stepped to the table. Taking Jimmy's hand in one and Lily's in the other she looked at Sirius. "I'll be back." She said softly as she forced her children's hands on the cup and felt the familiar tug from somewhere behind her stomach.  
  
For a lonely moment, Sirius stood in the room looking at the spot where they had vanished. He took a deep breath and turned to the door. He had to do this. He wasn't going to loose any of them. His heart stabilized his courage. He wouldn't loose any of them. Not Jen, Jimmy, Lily, not Harry or Remus. Not Tonks or any of the Weasley's. No. He wasn't going to loose any of them.  
  
        He would die first.  
  
When he stepped from the room he saw Remus leaning casually against the wall opposite the room. His arms were folded across his chest and his ankles where crossed. He raised his eyebrows when Sirius looked at him.  
  
Sirius mirrored him, leaning on the opposite wall.  
  
"Are you really going to have us burn all those portraits? Or are you going to jump back into reality and tell me what happened?"  
  
Sirius only shook his head.  
  
"I mean it, Padfoot." Remus narrowed his eyes. "You have to tell me. I saw the way that boy looked at me and I saw his sister faint. I saw you almost smother Jenny and come close to loosing control. And I saw you try to blame your mother."  
  
"Try?" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Yes," Remus stayed calm. "Try. I really hate to be the one to tell you this, but your mother is dead. She's been dead for a long time. I don't know exactly what happened down there, but I can promise you she had nothing to do with it. Whatever happened came from you. Or one of those kids."  
  
Sirius looked down and breathed deeply. He knew Remus was right. He hated it, but he knew it was probably one of the kids suddenly having the door kicked open. He looked back to Remus. "All I wanted to do was get that old bitch out of my house." Then slid down the wall to sit on the floor.  
  
Remus slid down the wall on his side of the hall as well. "I know." he nodded. "Now tell me what just happened."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. But I think Lily was a latent pre-cog, and when we tried to cast that damned spell the visions came jumping through. I don't understand why the other two of us were sucked into it with her, but we were there. We saw it all."  
  
"Are you sure it was Lily?"  
  
Sirius nodded his head. "Jimmy's magic doesn't run too deep. Jen says he's struggled all the way through school, and Magic just came naturally to Lily."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Again, Sirius shook his head. "I can't."  
  
"Sirius." Remus leaned forward a bit, "Tell me. It's going to eat you alive unless you get it out."  
  
"I saw her die." He closed his eyes against the memory of it. "She was beaten and broken. I can't even begin to imagine what had been done to her."  
  
"And Lily and Jimmy?" Remus urged him on, not allowing him to stop.  
  
"Lily was fine. Well, not fine but alive. And Jimmy was-" he stopped short and looked away from Remus, shaking his head.  
  
"Sirius don't sto-" as though someone hit the back of his head with a board, everything slid onto place. "By Merlin." He said softly, and cocked his head. "It's me, isn't it?"  
  
Slowly Sirius looked back to him and nodded his head.  
  
"This has got to be killing you." Remus said softly and thought how Sirius would be surely going mad trying to flush out what to do. "Was it I? I mean was I the one who attacked Jen? What did I do to Jimmy?"  
  
"You haven't done anything to anyone!" Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Okay," Remus said patiently. "What am I _going _to do?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. I'm still having a hard time putting it together." He started and pressed his fingers to his eyes, fighting back tears as he thought of his wife and son dying. "It's too much." He shook his head, trying to master his emotions. "There were Death Eaters, but the Weasley's seemed to have them under control. That's when I saw Jen's bloodied body.  Then you were tearing into Jimmy. Jen was trying to pull you off him. I didn't see Jimmy actually die, but I'm near positive you'd bitten Jenny." He looked up and saw Remus's eyes shining with tears. "I've never given much credit to Divination, but this just felt so real."  
  
"Well," Remus cleared his throat and tried to not sound frightened. "If you had paid any attention to Divination you'd know that what you saw is only one possible outcome."  
  
Sirius looked down again and nodded.  
  
"Then you already know what you're going to have to do," he dropped his head back against the wall and looked at the ceiling. "A fact of which I'm sure is troubling you immensely."  
  
"What fact is that?"  
  
        "The fact that that in order to prevent me from murdering your family," Remus sighed at Sirius, "You're going to have to kill me."  
  
######### #######   
  
As promised, after sorting out the twins, Jen Apparated back to Grimmauld. It had taken her several hours, and neither teen would tell her what had happened.  They were both sitting on the edge of panic and as much as Jen hated to give her own children potions, she knew she had to calm them. Once she had them both sedated, she rang Rick to come and stay with them while she went to sort out Sirius. There was no way she was going to stay away from him. Not after the way he looked at her before he started ordering the destruction of the portraits. Jen Apparated to his bedroom because he said he had work to do, and she didn't want to get in the way. Truth be told, she was afraid of what he might be doing. She saw the twin's terror, and felt him almost squeeze the life from her. Then she saw his rage. No, she couldn't stay away. She waited for him in his room.  
  
When she lay down, she intended to rest for just a few minutes.  
  
That unmistakable feeling of somebody watching intently woke her. Sirius was squatting beside the bed looking at her. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep, or how long he'd been waiting for her to wake. She started to edge herself up, looking at him. "Sirius?"  
  
At the sound of her voice Sirius was on her. He attacked her-quite literally- like a dog. For a brief moment she was startled, she had forgotten how feral he could get, but then recalled him getting on her like this before. But they were younger then, much younger. 

         He pulled her from the bed and pinned her against the wall. His mouth was ravaging her face and neck as his hands tore at her blouse, sending buttons flying. It took him little time to tear away anything that could remotely be defined as clothing from her and was only driven further into his passion as she just as hungrily was pulling his clothing from his body, taking to his body just almost as savagely. The world quickly evaporated into only Sirius and his Jenny.  He was only aware of her hair tangled around his fingers, her skin pressed so warmly against his, her breath heaving heavily across his skin as he took her, claimed her. She was his wife in every sense of the word except by law. Her fingers were clenching into his back as she thrust her hips against him. Throwing her head back as he took her, her throat crying his name. He wasn't aware they were still standing until Jen fell sideways, pulling him with her onto the table next to the bed. Her thighs were locked securely about his waist and her hands were holding his back so desperately Sirius knew he'd have love marks on his back tomorrow. This was his wife he thought, then he thought of their years of separation knowing she couldn't have been chaste all that time. Sirius drove into her further. Not noticing the position changes. His mind was solely on his wife, his mate. It didn't matter to him who she'd been with during their separation; all that mattered to him was to make sure she understood. She was his. And without the obstacle of Azkaban, she would have none but he.  And he wouldn't let her go. Not again.

         "Please." Sirius heard Jen say against his throat as she thrust her hips closer to him. "God, Sirius." She dropped an arm back to support her as she fell away from him, supported only by the arm bracing her against the table. 

         Sirius looked at her face and saw her cheeks traced with tears. "Oh, Jenny." He supported them with one arm on the table and the other wrapped around her waist. His mind saying one thing, his body spoke louder and thrust into her deeply. He pummeled into her only thinking she was his wife and he needed to make sure she understood. 

         After they both climaxed, violently, Sirius gently lifted Jen and steered her back to the bed. She fell onto it, stomach first, exhausted. For a few moments he listened to Jen's breathing. Her utter completion.  Then looked at his wife. The woman he'd just taken. And thought of how he must have hurt her. Lying behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, and tried to love and comfort her.

         Jennifer sighed, nuzzling her shoulder and chin against Sirius still active mouth. Then dropped flat, all her strength gone. She murmured happily, lying on her stomach with one arm hanging off the side of the bed. Sirius was lying across her back nuzzling her neck and shoulder. The sheen of sweat they shared virtually bonded their skin together. He was still slightly growling behind her ear. She closed her eyes and smiled, wondering what had gotten into him. His nipping turned much softer and he gently kissed her shoulder and then rested his cheek on it. Slowly, he slid his hands down her arms and twined their fingers together. "Do you think Harry will ever forgive us?"  
  
"Forgive us for what?" Jen carefully said, trying to control her breath.  
  
Sirius lifted his head and rested his chin on her shoulder "Didn't you see him?"  
  
She turned her head a bit, trying to look at him. "See him do what?"  
  
Sirius snickered and dropped his forehead to her back. "Your head was thrown so far back I was sure you saw him."  
  
Jennifer covered her face with one hand. "Oh my god."  
  
        Then he rolled onto his side pulling his lover with him, wrapping his arms around her. He was still snickering into her ear. "I'm sure that vision will be seared to his mind forever."  
  
"Oh, poor Harry," Jen giggled in spite of herself. "When?"  
  
"We were over there." He pointed with his fingers, still twined with hers towards the table. "Kind of propped between the table and the wall. I thought you heard me growl at him."  
  
Again, Jen giggled. "You were doing a lot of that."  
  
"Can't help it." He kissed her neck, and then rested his head there. For sometime they lay there together cuddling quietly. He occasionally nuzzling the back of her shoulder, kissing the nape of her neck. She was contented for a while feeling him pressed to her back, holding her with such affection.  
  
        But soon, she began to feel uneasy. She was getting the distinct feeling he was thinking of something other than that of their recent activities. Perhaps what had made him so desperate for her, or maybe what happened with the twins?  
  
"I want you to do something for me," he finally said, almost in a whisper. She didn't like the way he sounded; there was an edge to his voice. She didn't respond, only looked across the room feeling the ball of fear develop in her chest. He kissed her neck and tightened his arms around her. "That spell of yours, when you and the twins disappeared and no one could ever find you? Could you do it again?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "It wasn't my spell. It was Thom's." She pulled her hands from him and reached to pull a quilt over her, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "And the twins didn't disappear, it was just me. No one knew about them, so they didn't have too." She shifted onto her back to look at his face, willing herself not to cry. "And why would I want too?"  
  
"You had the right idea when you cast it." He leaned up on an elbow and trailed his fingers across her forehead, pushing her hair back. "To keep you all safe."  
  
She clenched her jaw to prevent it from trembling. He was looking at her with that little glint that said he'd already made up his mind. Her fear was turning to anger. He couldn't make this kind of decision without her. "I'm sorry." She abruptly sat up wrapping the blanket tightly around her shoulders. She took strength from the concealment and looked down at him, her fear dripping away with any thoughts of sleep, leaving only anger. "I realize a really good fuck can leave ones mind impaired, but I thought I just heard you tell me to go away."  
  
"It's the only way to be sure." He sat up, keeping his anger in check.  
  
"The only way to be sure of what?" She reached down and snatched his shirt from the floor, knowing he'd torn her blouse to shreds, and pulled it over her head.  
  
He assumed the twins had told her what had happened, but judging by her behavior, they hadn't. He breathed slowly through his impatience. "The only way to be sure you three are safe."  
  
It took every bit of her self-control not to smack him stupid. Four days ago-had it really only been four days?- He'd been tossing her about the attic convincing her to come back to him, now he was telling her to leave? "Safe from what? What in the hell happened today?"  
  
"Let's just say we saw something horrid and I'm trying to prevent it from happening." He could hear Jen's anger, and tried to maintain his own.  
  
"No." Jen shifted up onto her knees, "Lets not just say that." She balled her fists to control her anger. "Let's just tell Jennifer what _really _happened."  
  
"Jenny, please." He leaned against the headboard fighting his temper, as he knew Jenny was already incensed and he really couldn't fight with her unless she knew the facts. The facts he did not want to share.  "This is hard enough."  
  
        "And keeping it to yourself," she snapped, standing up. "Keeping it from me, makes it easier?" She grabbed her knickers and jerked them on.  
  
"It's not that simple." He slid to the edge of the bed and reached for his boxers, still fighting the urge to holler at her.  
  
"It never is with us, is it?" She turned to him with venom, throwing her arms out. "So what was this? One last shag before you sent me on my merry way?"   
  
"No!" he shouted as he stood, his temper rising and self-control diminishing. "You know it wasn't!"  
  
"No I don't!" she stood not backing away from him, despite his rising temper.  
  
"I watched you die!" he shouted. "Alright?" He grabbed her shoulders and jerked her into rough embrace, "I saw you die! I watched myself hold you while you breathed your last breath! I watched Moony attack you and Jimmy! Is that what you want? To hear me say I did nothing while you died?" he gripped his arms tighter around her, holding her against her struggle to break free.  
  
Jen pursed her lips together and nodded her head slowly against his shoulder, than leaned her head back and looked deeply at him; her anger at his presumption not to tell her what happened mutating into anger at his utter stupidity. "I would appreciate you _not_ putting me in my grave until I am actually dead!" she jerked away from him and spun around, grabbing her jeans. "Have you told Remus any of this?" she shouted, hopping around a bit as she pulled her pants into place.

  
Scowling as he picked his trousers from the floor and stepped back into them, he nodded. "Of course I did."  
  
"Not so hard to tell him, huh?" she said as she opened the door. "Remus!" she shouted into the corridor.  
  
"You're starting to piss me off!" he seethed, buttoning his pants.  
  
"Good!" she looked back at him, zipping her jeans, "It's better than rolling over and playing dead! Lupin!" she shouted again, then turned back to him. "But then again, you dog types are good at that!"  
  
"Can't you see I don't want to loose you again?" he said trying to remain calm, buckling his belt. "Why are you are being such a bitch?"  
  
"Fitting for you, don't you think?"  
  
With an exasperated noise between a growl and a bark, Sirius slammed his fist into the wall. "Dammit, I'm tying to keep you alive!"  
  
"How? By throwing me out? By sending Lily and Jimmy away?" she bellowed at his back, as he pulled his fist from the buckled plaster.  
  
"Well," Remus said calmly from behind Jen. "This is just like old times."  
  
Jen spun on Remus, "Was this your idea?"  
  
"Oh no," Sirius snarled, shaking the loose bits of plaster from his hand. He was ready to try anything for some self-defense, or even a bit of explanation. "His idea was much better! He thinks I should just kill him!"  
  
"Is that the best you two could come up with?" Jen's astonishment burst forth with a hysterical giggle. She knew Sirius to be a bit rash at times, but Remus had always thought things through and this situation- the little she knew of it- was so very obviously a volatile one, she couldn't help but wonder why these two thought only they could find an answer. Jen eyed them back and forth; "Destroy three lives," she waved a hand at Sirius. "Or end one?" her other flung out towards Remus. She looked decisively between them. In utter frustration, the witch stood between these men with her arms out flung and awaiting a rational answer.  "Has everyone in England gone mad? Have you both been training to become Death Eaters? Cuz I got to tell ya, if you want to hurt me, this isn't real subtle! Death Eaters can usually find a less obvious way of inflicting pain!"  
  
"I don't think that's called for." Remus said quietly, remaining calm. "However, I do think you two should calm down."  
  
"You asked him to kill you?" Jen snapped, ignoring his comment. "Your friendship has reached a whole new level!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Sirius grabbed her arm and jerked her around. "You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Jen snapped her arm from him and shoved him back. "No! I don't! Why don't you fill me in?"  
  
"Enough!" Remus stepped between them holding a hand out at each of them, trying to separate them. "Merlin's ghost! If you're not tearing into each other one way it's another!" He looked at Jen, then to Sirius. "I'd forgotten how you two could fight! Now we all need to just stop and go back to the beginning." He shook his head for emphasis. "Firstly, you two need to calm down!"  
  
A throat being cleared momentarily stopped their fighting. They all turned and saw Harry was standing timidly in the doorway, almost in the corridor looking taken back. "I'm sorry," he started softly, and then looked at Jen. "But I think your brother's in the fireplace."  
  
"Thank God!" Jen's relief was audible. "Maybe he can talk some sense into you!" she shouted at Sirius before heading to the door.  
  
"No," Harry's hesitation slowed her. "It's not Thom."  
  
Jen halted beside him, frozen. "Not Thom?" she said more to herself than any one. Harry watched her slowly turn her head to him, her face contorted and eyes shining with undisguised fear. "Not Thom?" she asked again.  
  
"Which one?" Sirius said from across the room, vocalizing the fear on Jen's face.  
  
"He said his name was David." Harry answered, still looking at Jen's terrified face. She was staring at him, and he thought he saw tears start to form in her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned and seeing her fear he knew there was very evidently something about her family he didn't know.  
  
"Your brother?" Sirius spat as he swiftly crossed the room, then gently pushed Harry back and took Jen's shoulders, turning her to look at him, "How did he find you?"  
  
Jen shook her head and took a deep, trembling breath. "He can be very resourceful when it's important." She looked away for a moment, breathing slowing, fighting back tears, the looked back to Sirius. "I have to answer him."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Sirius questioned her, all anger gone, trying to hide his matching fear.  
  
"No. I'll be fine." She touched his arm, then turned and left the room.  
  
Feeling the fear and trepidation, Remus looked at Sirius. "I didn't know she had another brother."  
  
"She's got three." Sirius didn't look happy. He turned to his dresser to finish dressing, and jerked a drawer open. "And four sisters."  
  
"How is it we didn't know that?" Remus asked completely surprised.  
  
"Who are we?" Sirius snarled at his drawer, throwing clothes aside and then looked at Remus. "We Marauders?" then continued to struggle through the drawer.

         Instead of immediately answering, Remus stepped forward and pushed Sirius back, and started sifting through the drawer. "Yes, Padfoot."  He pulled a jumper out of the drawer and held it out for his friend. "We Marauders."

         "No one ever asked." He pulled the knitted sweater over his head. "They aren't a group of people she's particularly fond of. Didn't you ever wonder why she and her Mum moved to Manchester?"  
  
Seeing the anger on his old friends face, Remus took a few moments and thought back to his days at Hogwarts. He never did ask much about Jen's family, none of them had. In fact he never really gave it much thought. It just seemed so natural for her to be there, they never questioned the how's or why's. "How did you know? Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
"I'd been sleeping with her, Remus." Sirius slammed the drawer shut. "And I know it may be hard to believe but we did actually talk to each other. We told each other a lot of secrets." Sirius shook his head and looked out the door. "As for you and James…and Peter, It never came up. And I wouldn't have said anything anyway. Excepting her bother Thom, Jen would have been very happy if the lot of them dropped of the face of the earth."  
  
"I'm beginning to get a bad feeling," Harry said. "Is this something we should be concerned about?"  
  
Sirius looked at his Godson. "The Lennox family is to America as the Riddle family was to England. They make the Death Eaters look tame." He then looked to Remus. "She and her Mother fled that country to get away from them. This can't be good."  
  
"And you let her go down there alone?" Remus barked at his friend, starting for the door. "How do you know she'll be okay?"  
  
"David's not all bad." Sirius followed Remus with Harry close behind. "Jen and I spent a lot of time comparing notes on whose family was more wicked." Sirius made a noise that could've been defined as a snicker. "She won." Sirius stated, stepping in front of Remus, "We can't go busting in on her and David. Yes, he's a major bigot and he makes Malfoy look downright weak, but he has a conscience. A small one to be sure, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt Jenny."  
  
The three hastily walked down the stairs as Sirius tried to fill them in. "Her other brother, Kenton, he's a real piece of work. He used to torture her endlessly. He'd use her for target practice whenever he found a new spell that could possibly be used as a weapon." The anger in his voice was as thick as tar. "And her sisters." He shook his head recalling the stories Jen had told him so many years before. They horrified him then, and now they seemed even worse. "By the time Jen got to Hogwarts there wasn't a curse or spell that she hadn't been on the receiving end of, except Avada Kadavra. And I'm sure the only reason is that their father wouldn't let them try it on one of his offspring."  
  
"What about Thom?" Harry asked. 

         Sirius scoffed as they rounded the corner to stand just outside the kitchen, "Their father disowned him when they found out he was gay. Not that Thom was any more proud to be a Lennox than I was to be a Black." He leaned an ear to the door and could her Jen's muffled voice. "What time is it?"  
  
"About five in the morning." Harry checked his watch. Then looked at his Godfather. 

  
"That makes it what?" Sirius furrowed his brow calculating the time difference. "8:00 last night in California, right?"  
  
Remus shrugged, "About that, Yes."  
  
"I thought she lived in New York." Harry noted.  
  
"She does. But the Lennox clan resides in Los Angeles, at least on her fathers side."  
  
"Why did Jen and her Mum run away?" After seeing Jen's fear, and hearing Sirius' anger, Harry was becoming very uneasy about the possibilities of what Jen's family could do.  
  
"That's not for me to say." Again, the venom was in Sirius's voice. "And I'll warn you not to ever ask her." He looked directly into Harry's eyes, making it clear not to even mention it again.  
  
Harry nodded and for some reason found himself thinking of his semi-sister Lily. If Sirius were this concerned about what that family could do-had done- to Jen, what would they do to Jen's children? Were they in danger? Would their Grandfather allow his children to hurt his own grandkids? The thought of Lily being in any kind of trouble angered him. "Should we check on the twins?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No, Jen wouldn't leave them unless they were well protected, She's been hiding from that family longer than she was hiding from us. We couldn't find her, what makes you think he can?"  
  
"Because David did."  
  
Sirius looked like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. He looked at Harry, who was looking almost as concerned as he felt. Then too Remus, who had that prepared look he got whenever he knew Sirius was about to do something stupid. He turned and pushed the kitchen door open.  
  
Jen was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with her hand supporting her head. She looked as though she'd fallen back off her knees with one knee upraised, and an elbow resting on it to support the weight of her head. The fireplace was empty.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sirius was kneeling in front of her, urging her to look at him. "What did he want?"  
  
Slowly Jen lifted her head. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were damp. "Daddy's been making knew friends." She said sarcastically as she looked up at him. "Is Lucius still in Azkaban?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius took her hand in his, "His case is in appeal, but he's still locked up safe and sound."  
  
"David wanted to warn me that my Father is branching out. He's been making some British friends with names like Malfoy, Goyle, Mendez, and Snape. Are you sure he's still locked up? I don't think an alliance between the Malfoy's and the Lennox's would be a good thing."  
  
"Where are Jimmy and Lily?" Harry made a conscience effort to say Jimmy's name first. "Are they alright?"  
  
Jen nodded. "Yes. Nobody even knows about them, the only Lennox that even knows they exist is Thom."

         "Draco Malfoy knows they exist." Harry urged.

         "Yes, but he doesn't know where to look." Jen looked up at Harry. "Thom and Rick are still bound to that spell to keep me hidden. No one will be able to find them except those we tell."   
  
"But David found you." Harry was growing weary of having to remind them of this.  
  
"But not the twins." She shook her head. "He wouldn't even know to look for them." She stopped and suddenly looked at Sirius. "Your name is Black."  
  
"Yes. As yours will be soon."  
  
Abruptly she stood. "No, it already is! The spell is for Jennifer Lennox, not Roxanne Black! That's how David knew to floo here!" She looked at Harry, then Remus. "Oh my god." Then back to Sirius, who was standing with Remus. "That's how he found me! I never changed my name back!" Then grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace and shouted, "Black flat!" and vanished.  
  
########## ###  
  
   
The moment Jen flooed to her flat she realized her wand was still lying on Sirius's nightstand. She briefly thought of returning for it, but before she could make up her mind her brother's voice decided for her.  
  
"You finally made it." Kenton stood in the center of the living area with Jimmy and Lily at his feet. They were bound back-to-back and gagged. Neither was struggling, they both knew better than to fight magical bonds, but both looked as though they'd put up a fight. Their robes were torn, and both looked to have received 'Crucio' more than once. Kenton was just as imposing as he'd been when they were children. All 6'4, 220 pounds of him. He wore a forest green cloak over his tailored robes. His dark hair was cut shorter than she remembered it and his blue eyes were still penetrating. He almost looked militant. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up."  
  
"What do you want?" Jen asked trying to mask her fear.  
  
A different, yet familiar, voice answered that query. "You should already know that." Her sister Jeanne stood from a chair by the table. She wore no cloak, only royal blue robes that were also tailored to show her near flawless curves. Her long black hair was braided loosely down her back allowing a few strands to decorate her fair face. She smiled brightly at Jennifer, but her dark eyes showed only distaste. "All he ever wants is a nice bottle of whiskey and a good fuck."  
  
"I only keep cinnamon whiskey. And as for the other," She eyed her brother. "You won't be finding that here."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Kenton squatted next to Lily, who looked back at him defiant. "My niece is awfully pretty." He grabbed her face to look appraisingly, "Still a virgin?"  
  
        Jeanne snickered, "Oh, Kenny likes virgins."  
  
        Lily jerked her head away, and from the look in her eyes, had she not been gagged she'd have spat on him. "And feisty to boot. This could be fun."  
  
The popping of Apparition came moments before another voice. "Get away from my daughter." Sirius's voice was thick with contempt. Kenton stood and turned to see Sirius standing behind Jen with his wand raised.  
  
"Sirius Black." Kenton grinned. "I've been waiting a long time for this." The two had never before met, but Kenton had heard all kinds of stories about Sirius Black. His father had told him that Jennifer had been tied to him in the past, but it wasn't until just yesterday they all realized Jen and Sirius actually had children. He was looking forward to the opportunity match his guile against the only man to ever escape Azkaban. And Sirius had been waiting years to release some aggression onto the man that had spent so many hours tormenting Jen.  
  
"Indeed." Sirius matched his grin. "I reckon this is going to be fun." Sirius kept his eyes trained on Kenton with a widening smile.  
  
Slowly Jen was inching her way towards Jeanne. She didn't have a chance against Kenton without a wand, but was fairly confidant Sirius could best him. Even guessing that Harry and Remus were close by, without her wand she could only fight Muggle style. She hated that. However, somebody had to cover Jeanne.

  
"All right then." With a quick glance to Jeanne then back to his opponent, Kenton said, "Let's dance."  
  
At once they all moved. Jen ducked out of Jeanne's curse and lunged at her sister grabbing her around the waist, taking them both over the table. Sirius and Kenton simultaneously threw and dodged curses that left scorch marks on the walls behind where the other just stood.  
  
Jen managed to squirm behind her sister, trying to disarm her or at the very least stay away from the wand tip. She could hear several crashes and thumps as stray curses hit odd objects throughout the apartment. "God Dammit!" She rolled Jeanne over, now trying to pin her, "It took a long time to decorate this place!"

         "You should have hired a decorator!" Jeanne shouted, trying to worm away from her younger sister. "I've never seen a more pathetic apartment in my life!"  
  
"Not bad, Black." Kenton said dodging a curse, but when it shattered a mirror behind him, the Lennox shook his head in mock sympathy. "That's bad luck. Although that luck curse is already on you. You'll have to do better."  
  
"Now!" Sirius bellowed and shot another curse.  
  
Jen chanced a glance back, giving Jeanne the opportunity to break free, and saw Harry Apparate on the twins and then the three of them disappear.  
  
"No!" Kenton shouted, looking at the now vacant spot on the floor.  
  
"Oh no!" Jeanne looked terrified, "Oh no!" then turned to Jen and shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Remus's command managed to disarm Jeanne, but not before her curse hit Jen. 

         Jen screeched in pain. It had been a long time since she felt that curse. She buckled onto the floor feeling her body explode.  
  
Jeanne spun to see who had taken her wand, and her eyes grew very wide, "The werewolf." Her eyes flicked to Kenton, who was still dueling with Sirius. "Maybe Dad won't kill us." She smiled.  
  
Jen recognized that tone. She looked up and saw Remus staring at Jeanne, holding his wand at her. Trying to overcome the pain, Jen tried to stand. She remembered her father's fascination with dark creatures, and knew he would just love to have a werewolf in his 'collection'. She saw the hungry look in Jeanne's eyes. A look that reminded Jen how she would be rewarded for delivering Remus to her father.  
  
        "Kenny! I think we have something almost as good as what we came for."  
  
Kenton looked at his sister briefly, and when he saw Remus his eyes glinted. Knowing Sirius would eventually lead the Lennox's to Jen, he and Jeanne had spent an extensive amount of time and energy finding out as much about Sirius Black and all those associated with him. Kenton knew his father would be thrilled to finally have a werewolf, not to mention one so close to Jennifer. While dodging one of Sirius's curses, he fumbled in his robes saying "Pater Praedico." and tossed a small sphere at Remus. "Wolfman! Catch!"  
  
Startled, Remus held his hand out reflexively.  
  
"Remus! No!" Jen fought past the pain of the curse and tried to intercept the sphere, but their hands closed over it together. They vanished.  
  
Horrified, Sirius turned back to Kenton and raised his wand, but a loud crack startled him before he could cast his curse. He spun around to see Jeanne howl in pain and fall to the floor, clutching her side. Blood immediately began to stain the carpet around her. Sirius turned back to Kenton when he heard the popping of Disapparition then saw a very angry, very pale Rick standing in the hall in front of Jen's room pointing- was that a gun? -At Jeanne. The man looked to have been beaten, with one eye swelling and traces of blood around his mouth.

         "Stupid fuck! Point a wand at me?" Rick shouted at Jeanne, "Ya! It hurts doesn't it! You can't counter-curse a goddamned bullet!"  
  
In two strides Sirius was pulling Jeanne up and slamming her into the wall. "Where are they?"  
  
Despite her obvious pain, Jeanne smiled. "She's back where she belongs." Then coughed blood into her mouth.  
  
"Move over." Rick said coldly from beside Sirius. The wizard didn't move but heard a clicking that sounded a bit like a latch. "Does that hurt?" He said to Jeanne "I think I hit your kidney. You only need one so its not fatal, but then I may decide the next one should hit somewhere more important." He then shoved the barrel under her chin. "I believe he asked you a question." He seemed to be taking this attack very personally. Rick was as enraged as Sirius.

  
"You'll never get them back." She was failing to look menacing. "Even if you do, you won't want her anymore." She did manage a snarl after that.  
  
The popping of Apparition introduced another voice. "Sirius," Harry said. "You can't kill her." With the little information he'd gotten from Sirius, Harry knew the Lennox's were going to try to get at Jennifer and the twins. He Portkeyed the twins to The Weasley's shop then returned to help, but he was obviously too late. He looked around the room and realized Jen and Remus were gone. "We'll need her help to get Jen and Remus back."  
  
"I'll die before I help you." Jeanne coughed again, sounding more strangled.  
  
"You'll die anyway." Sirius turned back on her. "How much you help us will determine how painfully."  
  
"Or slowly. That wound may not be fatal but I do believe even witches can bleed to death." Rick added, pushing on his gun for emphasis. "Although another well placed bullet could hurry that along. Where's Thomas?"  
  
"Like we'd waste time on that faggot." Jeanne was growing paler and struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Sirius, Rick." Harry stepped up and put a hand around the barrel of Rick's gun, pulling it back. "The Muggles will be curious about what all the ruckus was. We need to get out of here before they arrive. And before this woman bleeds to death on Jen's nice carpet."  
  
Rick stepped back, giving a glance about the destroyed room. The walls were still smoking in places where dodged spells had found a target, and most of Jen's furniture and decorations had been destroyed. Jen was going to be furious when she saw this room. 

         Sirius still held the criminal against the wall. "You are going to tell us where they are." Jeanne's head was slowly dropping and her breathing was growing thin.  
  
"Sirius," Harry grabbed his arm, suddenly urgent, "We are going to need her alive! And if we don't get her some help, she's going to die."  
  
Sirius still glared at Jen's sister. "Where are the twins?"  
  
"With Fred and George." Harry pushed Sirius away from the bleeding woman and laid her on the floor. "They have so many wards around that Joke shop no one will ever be able to find them. Now take this," he tried to hand Sirius the frame they'd used as the Portkey to get them outside Jen's flat. "I've recharmed it. It will take you three to the joke shop. I'll clean up this mess and follow." He stood in front of his Godfather. "And Sirius, don't be rash. Lily and Jimmy are a mess and really need you. And I suggest you get some kind of a Muggle nurse to get that bullet out of that bitch. I don't think many medi-wizards are familiar gunshot wounds."  
  
"What in the hell happened here?" Thomas's stunned voice shouted from the doorway.  
  
They all wheeled around to see Thom standing with a large brown bag in his arms.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sirius thundered at him, "You were supposed to be protecting Lily and Jimmy!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Thomas roared back, confused.  
  
"He didn't know, Sirius." Rick stated as he walked to Thom and took the bag from him, and then it on the floor and hugged him tightly. "Jen asked me to fill him in when he arrived. When he didn't show up after so long, I figured they'd already taken him."  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" He pushed Rick back, and looked around his sister's completely trashed apartment. "And who are 'they'?"  
  
"Your family." Sirius growled, obviously trying to contain his anger. "They showed up here and were trying to take Jen and the twins. We sort of foiled that plan, but not before your insufferably wicked brother Kenton, threw some sort of sphere at Remus. Jen tried to intercept it but only managed to catch it when Remus did."  
  
"And now they're both gone." Thomas said as a statement, not a question. To avoid the inevitable questions, he went on to explain. "It's a talisman my father insisted all his children carry." He shook his head slightly, "I can't believe he still uses it. At any time it can be used as a Portkey to take you to him. It works both ways. He can call you and off you go, or you can cast it yourself and jump to Daddy's side." His sarcasm was evident, until he noticed Rick was holding a gun. "What are you doing with that?" Then he saw his sister behind Harry and Sirius, bleeding on the floor. "Jeanne?"

         "Faggot." His sister sneered from the floor.

         "Jesus Christ!" Thom spat stepping towards his sister. "What in the hell is going on?" 

         "Sirius has already told you all we know." Harry tried to calmly explain, stepping between Thomas and Jeanne. "Jen just sort of flipped out when she figured out how they found her."

         "How _did_ they find her?" Thom hollered at Harry. "Nobody could've gotten around my spell! No one!"

         "How do you think?" Rick said with disgust. "Exactly like I said they would!" Then turned and looked directly at Sirius. "I told her not to tell the twins about you! I told her all it would do is bring trouble. But she didn't listen to me." He was actually snarling at Sirius. "No, she said Sirius would never hurt them. What a laugh! Ever since she unfolded that paper all you've brought to this family is pain!" spontaneously he threw his hands into Sirius's chest, shoving him back. "How do you sleep at night, knowing all this is you're fault?"

         Harry stepped in front of Sirius before he could respond, knowing how violent it could be. "Don't." he said firmly.

         "I'm their Father!" Sirius shouted over Harry.

         Rick laughed almost hysterically, "Their Father? Who do you think your trying to kid?" he stepped closer. "Huh? Who do you think explained to Lily why the boys were teasing her at school?  Who do you think sat Jimmy down and explained to him what was happening in his pants when he hit puberty? Huh? It certainly wasn't you!"

         "You have no right to talk to me like that!" Sirius tried to push past Harry.

         "I've been more of a father to those kids than you will ever be!" Rick shot a finger at Sirius over Harry's shoulder. "You think just because you fucked Jen and she gave them your name you're their father? There's a helluva a lot more to it than that!" Thom stepped in front of Rick trying to hold him back from Sirius. "But then you haven't taken the time to figure that out, now have you?"

         "Alright!" Thom shouted, stilling the argument. "This is neither the time nor place for this."

         A weak snicker from Jeanne turned the men's heads. She'd managed to edge herself up on an elbow. When sure she had all their attention she smiled. "A faggot and a traitor fighting for claiming rights on a couple of bastards." She giggled more loudly. "Dad was so wrong. You are like a bunch of clay pigeons just waiting to be shot down. We don't need help from anyone in England."

         Thom stepped away from Rick and crossed to stand in front of Jeanne's head. "Do you really want me to have to shut you up?"

         Jeanne looked up at him with a grin. "Take your best shot. Fag."

         "Fine." Then kicked his boot heel across her face, knocking her unconscious to the floor. "They should've let Rick kill your sorry ass."

         "Thom!" Harry shouted, "we need her alive!"

         "No," a new voice creaked. "We really don't" Alastor Moody stepped from the grate in the fireplace and looked at the group. "Although were she alive it would make my job much easier."

         Thom turned and looked at the newcomer. "How long have you known about this?" He stated.

         Grimly, Alastor looked at Thom. "Known which? That you're family is quite dangerous, or that Jennifer and Remus have been taken? You should know better than to ask such an idiotic question." Then took inventory of the room. "However, I will give you a bit of leniency."

         "Moody!" Harry said crossings to stand in front of his mentor. "What are you doing here?"

         Alastor looked at Harry, then past him to Thom and raised an eyebrow in question.

         Thom shook his head. "I don't know. He's still training."

         Harry looked between his Mentor and Thomas, realizing the two already knew each other judging by their familiarity. "What's going on?" Harry asked, a bit more quietly.

         "Quite a bit more than you know." Moody explained to Harry. "But now is not the time to go into details." Flashing red lights started flashing through the windows. "You are going to take Mr. Black and Mr. Scarpaccio to Lily and James." Then looked at Thom. "We will stay and deal with this situation."

         "What about this bitch?" Sirius demanded, slightly kicking Jeanne's unconscious body.

         Thom laid a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "We can handle her as well." Then turned to his lover. "Go take care of the kids. They're going to need you right now."

         Rick nodded. "Don't take to long. They'll need you as well."

         Thomas nodded and looked at Harry and Sirius. "You need to get out before the Police burst through that door."

         Even though filled with unanswered questions, Harry pointed at the frame and quietly cast the Portus spell. "Rick, Sirius." He held his hand above the frame waiting for the other two to join him. Rick did not hesitate, but Sirius looked at Thomas.

         "Those children are mine. Not yours." He said moving to stand beside Harry.

         "I know." Thomas said, probably just to pacify the man. "And right now they should be your focus. Not me and not Rick."

         Sirius nodded once, firmly, then reached his hand to the frame.

         Once the three vanished, Thom looked at Moody. "How did we not se this coming?"

         Mad-eye shook his head and looked at Jeanne. "We should have."

***  **

Chapter six is already with the Beta!  Please do take time to Review!!


	6. chapter 6

a/n: A few explanations! the Ministry is British, the Senate is American. (Althoug I've been told not american, but colonial!)Thomas is pronounced Thom however you pronounce it in your part of the world. Thom is Tom is Thomas. I don't think he cares. as long as there is no insult! 

a personal note, Thanx to -f- for actuallly making the story work! and to Musecloix- Have you ever watched aReal american game of Football? 

Here's the story, and please all, review. but dont yell about the footy comment!

  
  
"Jenny? Are you there?" Remus leaned onto the bars of the cell he was suddenly cast into, frantically calling for his friend, "Jenny?"  
  
"I'm here." Jen's hand appeared around the corner from the cell to the right beside him. The stonewalls of the dungeons separated his view of her, and the metal bars on the cage front allowed them to only be able to reach each other's hands into the corridor, past the iron bars. "I'm so sorry, Remus, you shouldn't be here." Jen's apology, though trying to sound strong, was filled with fear.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Remus clenched Sirius' fianc's hand tightly, looking around futilely hoping to get his bearings. He wasn't sure where they were, but he was sure it wasn't good. When he saw the panic on Jen's face when she jumped to grab the Portkey sphere before he did, he knew it was trouble. Instead of pulling back, He saw the panic on Jen's face and he locked his fingers with hers around the sphere. Whatever came, whatever Jen knew that he did not, she wouldn't go it alone. Remus would stand beside her. For the briefest of moments they appeared in the center of a room with a very imposing man of about sixty sitting in a luxurious armchair. The room was warm and comfortable. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace and several bookshelves full of old books, the carpeting was as lush as the furniture. The entire room had the feeling of wealth. Just as he was able to focus on these few things, Remus found himself being ported to another location. This location. "Where are we?" Remus looked around the cold, dank prison. The actual cell was quite small, maybe four meters by four. There was a window on the cold gray, back wall that was also quite small, too small for even the smallest of bodies to fit through. The iron bars reaching from floor to ceiling were about 6 inches apart, separated only at the end where the bars were locked together, forming a gate. The corridor in front of the cells had lanterns sporadically placed on the opposite wall casting a dim, foreboding atmosphere.  
  
"I don't know." Jen clutched her other hand on top of his. "This isn't the dungeon in my Father's Manse." Remus could hear the fear she was trying to suppress in her voice. "But that _was_ my father. And he looked very happy to see me." Her fingers were trembling around his.   
  
"Any idea what he wants?" Remus asked.  
  
"From me, or you?" A small tremor in her voice betrayed the normally strong and independent woman. Jen was terrified. Remus was sure of it.  
  
"Either. Both." Remus said as he squeezed her hand a bit tighter trying to reassure her, somehow knowing he couldn't.  
  
"You're a collectors item to him. A tame werewolf." Jen took a shuddering breath that Remus felt through their clasped hands. "And I'm a traitor that needs to be taught a lesson." He felt her fear and wanted nothing more than to phase through the wall to protect her. "Thom left when he was fifteen," she explained, stilling Remus's reaction before he could act upon it, as well giving her need to explain everything she'd kept from him. "I was only ten, then. When he hit twenty he came back for my mom and me."   
  
Remus didn't respond to that. A part of him wanted to ask what kind of lesson, but the fear in her voice urged him not too. Whatever was going to happen was not going to be good. Especially for her.  
  
They heard clicking of boot heels on the stone floor slowly approaching. "Well now, isn't this sweet." The man Remus had seen in the room earlier, the one Jen had told him was her father, stepped from the shadows of the corridor and stood at the center point between the two cells. "Trying to comfort each other." He eyed Remus and then looked at Jen. Remus tightened his hold on Jens hand. "Perhaps I should separate you two. Even six inches of rock won't keep you from each other. Tell me, does Black know how strongly you feel for each other?" his boot scuffled over the floor as her stepped closer to Jen. "You know I'm really doing Black a favor. You've already betrayed your family, it would only be a matter of time before you showed your true colors and betrayed him as well."  
  
"Leave her alone." Remus demanded. The Lennox man looked at him and smiled. He was definitely an imposing figure. He was older than Remus initially thought. But then this man was a wizard. He could be more than ninety years, and still look merely sixty. His hair was all but gone, only leaving traces of an ashen colored crown barely darkening the sides of his head. His eyes were green, a penetrating green. Not the green of Lily or Harry's eyes, there was no soul in these eyes, no compassion. The formidable figure he placed before Remus had no heart. Suddenly it became very clear to Remus that Jen was going to suffer. Jen had said that she had betrayed him and now he could see that she was going pay for that infraction. In spades. Remus saw very little hope, but he had to try to lighten is friend's suffering. "It's the werewolf you collect, let her go."  
  
The Lennox Patriarch smiled then. "Are you trying to negotiate for her?" then pulled his wand and pointed it towards Jen's cell, still smiling. "Crucio."  
  
"Don't!" Remus tried to grab at him, when he heard Jen's painful cry. But the older man just stepped back, barely out of his reach. "Leave her alone!" The werewolf tried to stretch around the bars.  
  
"Are you under the impression anything you say has merit?" He smiled wickedly.  
  
"You wanted a werewolf, now you have one! Let her go!" Remus could still hear Jen's whimpering.   
  
"Oh, my dear Mr. Lupin, you are operating under a slight misconception." The imposing man sneered and Remus could almost see the madness behind his cold eyes. "Yes, I've wanted a werebeast for sometime, but you were not our target. It was my daughter." He looked at Jennifer, who was still lying on the floor, "And her two whelps." Then looked back at Remus and smiled even wider. "You were just an added bonus."  
  
Upon hearing this man use his name, Remus took several steps back into his cell. "How do you know my name?" His fear was rapidly increasing the longer this man spoke to him. If he already knew Remus's name, how much more did he know?  
  
"Oh, forgive me. We haven't been properly introduced. You are Remus Lupin. Former Professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts, lifetime friend of Sirius Black, unmarried and uninvolved, One of the many wizards who will be held accountable for the fall of the Dark Lord, and most recently, Jennifer Lennox's protector." He tilted his head. "I'm Etienne Lennox, and all you really need know of me is that I hold your life within my hand." He eyed Remus for a moment. "I'd offer you my hand, however, I get the impression you just might forget your manners and try to tear it off."  
  
"Please don't hurt him." Jen's small voice interrupted him.  
  
"You should be concerning yourself with how I'm going to hurt you." He looked at her and spoke evenly lowering onto his hunches, to become eye level with her as she tried to rise. Then leaned in closer to her cell and said very low, "And believe me, I'm going to hurt you." He dramatically stared at her for several minutes, letting her steep in the knowledge of what he was capable. Then quickly rose and brushed his trousers down, idly straightening them. "Unless you'd like to tell me which of those brats has the gift? Which one of them can read the future? No?"

"Read the future?" confused, Jen shook her head. "They don't, I mean neither of them can!" Mr. Lennox guffawed over Jen's protestations

Remus could hear the fear in Jen's voice as she pleaded with her father, and realized neither he nor Sirius had taken the time to explain to Jen what had happened when they tried to banish the portrait the previous day. She really didn't have much idea about the vision or even that it came from Lily. "How do you know it was one of the twins?" Remus said, trying to pull the man's attention to him and away from Jen. "It's possible it was Sirius."

The elder wizard stopped laughing and looked at Remus. For several moments he scrutinized the wolf, trying to figure if the animal was skilled at subterfuge, or just a plain idiot. Then slowly turned his head to Jen looking as though reevaluating her. "You stupid worthless girl." He finally snarled. "How is it a half breed knows more about your children than you? I suppose I'm going to have to spend a bit more time with your friend, now that I know he knows you and you kids so intimately."

"Just let him go." Jen's fear was breaking into clear panic. "He didn't even know about them until a few months ago!"

  
He looked at her and slowly shook his head. "You still disappoint me, Jennifer. The beast is going nowhere, and he knows more than he's letting on." He stepped back and eyed Remus. "How about you? Do you want to tell me which of the brats I should focus on?" He drummed his fingers lightly over his wand, waiting for Remus to respond. When the wolf remained silent, Etienne sighed. "Very well." Then pointed his wand at Jen. "Petrificus Totalus." He said in a bored manner, then opened her cell and disappeared into it.  
  
Remus strained to hear what was happening, to no avail. All he could really hear was the rustling of what could only be Etienne handling Jennifer. After several minutes Remus heard the violent sound of fabric being torn from a body. Etienne then stepped from Jen's cell and walked past Remus to the end of the corridor.  
  
"Jen?" He said softly, "Are you okay? Jen?"  
  
"You know she can't answer you." A bored drawling voice from the opposite end of the corridor on the other side of Jens cell startled him.

"Who is it?" Remus tried to strain to see whom it was, he knew that voice.

Remus could hear the click of the heel then the tap of the toe of each deliberate step as the person came closer. "Don't you recognize my voice, Professor?"  
  
He screwed his face in concentration, he did know. "Draco?"  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped into view with a wicked little grin. "Those wolf ears of yours are good. Although I would have thought you'd have heard me earlier."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He scoffed and leaned on the wall across from the cell where he could safely look on the prisoner. "I live here."  
  
Remus looked at him bewildered, "You can't be helping these people, Draco!"  
  
"Why not?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "I help them, and they help my father." He sneered broadly. "How do think they found you? That was a truly inspired spell Thomas wrote, but he really shouldn't have left Lily out of it. But then that's always been the trouble with you 'wizards for the light.' You never think it all the way through. Even after that Weasel saw me with her you took no steps to prevent this."

"You told them where Jen lives." Remus stated, defeated.

"No," Draco shook his head and smiled broadly. "No, I didn't tell them anything. There's some kind of spell preventing anyone from finding where Jennifer Lennox lives. Unless someone who lives with her is stupid enough to write it down." Draco then pulled a small parchment from his pocket. He leaned slightly forward, making sure to speak loud enough for Jennifer to hear. "Look at this." He held it up for Remus to see. "She even put a little heart on it. I've already owled her, just before I owled her grandfather. She really is rather taken with me. It's really a shame her parents will be dead before we marry. But then Lily's still got her grandfather, doesn't she?"

"He's using you Draco!" Remus tried to get through to the boy. "They can't get your father out of Azkaban, They're just using you!" He did not like the thought of that Death Eater out of Azkaban.

"Now Draco," Etienne returned, placing an affectionate hand on the young Malfoy's shoulder, steering him away from the wall and back down the corridor. "Didn't you're father teach you not to tease or feed the animals?" He raised a hand- that was holding a coiled bullwhip- at Remus. "You'll only get it excited."  
  
Remus's eyes were fixed on the whip. "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Oh, don't you worry." He turned to Remus; "We want you nice and healthy for the full moon. Jennifer however has been a very bad girl," he trailed off and stepped in front of his daughters cell.  
  
Remus shot a hand out and grabbed Draco's sleeve, as the boy passed by his cell. "Don't let him do this," he pleaded.  
  
Pulling his arm from his old teacher, Draco looked at him disgusted. "Don't ever touch me again."  
  
"I said you may watch if you stay out of the way." Etienne said to Draco, and then pushed him towards where he'd come from in the corridor. "I have five son's and daughter's impatiently waiting for their chance to see their long lost sister. I can waste no more time." Then stepped into Jen's cell. "Finite Incantatum."  
  
"Please, daddy! No!" The naked terror in Jen's voice rocked Remus. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Remus pressed himself against the wall willing himself to somehow melt through it to help her.  
  
With the first crack the cry that tore from Jen's throat shuddered Remus to his soul, "Stop!" He shouted then heard to second crack and Jen cried in pain. "Oh, god! Stop!" A third crack, "she's your daughter!" Then a fourth. And a fifth.  
  
Remus lost count of how many strikes the whip made. Jen's cries died out long before the whipping.

When it finally did stop, Remus was huddled on the cold, stone floor leaning against the wall with his fingers raked tightly in his hair. He long ago realized his shouts and protests were an exercise in futility.   
  
"That was invigorating." Etienne said as he stepped in front of Remus's cell. "Draco, be a good lad and fetch Elizabeth."

Slowly, Remus raised his head and looked at the man with more rage than he'd ever felt in his lifetime. "You bastard." He hissed.  
  
Jen's father smiled at the helpless wolf. "The fun is just beginning." Then conjured a chair and sat in it comfortably crossing an ankle over his knee. "It took a while to decide what order my other children would visit Jennifer, I finally decided on descending age. What do you think?"  
  
Remus did not respond, only leveled his eyes on him.  
  
"You should relax and get comfortable." He turned to see Draco and his eldest daughter approach. "This is going to take a while."

Remus could do nothing but listen as each of Jen's siblings exacted their own personal definition of punishment on her. He committed each of their crimes to memory hoping he could somehow extract their greatest fears from their actions upon their helpless sister. He couldn't block out Jen's screaming and pleas for mercy, but listening to her siblings gave him something constructive to do while Jen suffered through their torments. He knew one day their time would come. Elizabeth, the eldest of Etienne's children came with a quarterstaff. Remus paid close attention as the woman beat her sister to the point that Jen could no longer beg. Then Kenton, who brought no 'tool' but the grunts Remus heard made it quite obvious how he punished his sister. It was at that time Remus understood why Sirius had become so protective of Jen during their last year at Hogwarts, when the Slytherin's were harassing Jen. Catherine brought several potions. Jen's screaming stopped shortly after the younger sister entered the cell and Remus watched carefully as the wistful expression on Etienne's face changed slightly towards disapproval. The unsteady breaths escaping Catherine as she walked from the cell led Remus to believe she was going to be sick. She paused briefly in front of her brother, David, who brought a dagger. David looked solemnly at his sister then slightly nodded his head and finally walked into Jen's cell. Patricia was the last and had two servants carry in a large cauldron and a pike.  
  
Several times Remus wanted to shout out, but then would look at Etienne's satisfied grin, and hold back. The old man would only find more perverse enjoyment if Remus begged as well. So he stayed with his back against the wall, sitting on the floor, alternating between shutting out the sounds coming from the next cell and committing each sound to memory. He kept his eyes leveled on Etienne. He would make this man pay for what he was doing. Then he would make his offspring pay. He wasn't sure how or when, But they would pay for this.

When the last of them left, Etienne slowly rose, "Draco, cut her down."  
  
"But you said when your family was finished-"  
  
"We're not," The old man cut him off sharply. "She still has Jeanne to deal with." Then looked pointedly at Remus for the first time since the torments began, "They won't be able to hold onto her for long." Remus heard the sound of Jen's body crumpling to the ground and Etienne nodded at Draco as the young man come out of the cell and locked it. "Now, lets go see about you father." He put a hand on Draco's shoulder and steered him from the dungeon.  
  
With unimaginable self-control Remus remained as he was on the floor until Etienne and Draco left. He waited until he heard the door close and the latch slip. When he was sure they were gone, he leapt to the bars and reached a hand around. "Jenny! I'm here!" He pushed himself further into the bars trying to reach her. He wanted her to know that she wasn't alone and she had a comforting presence. "Come on Jen, take my hand."  
  
After what felt like hours, though it was probably just a few minutes, a trembling hand reached out. Gently Remus folded his hands around hers, "I'm here," he soothed and softly stroked the back of her hand. "They've gone." She was struggling to fold her fingers onto his hand, so he tried to help but noticed something felt odd. Cautiously, as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to see, he tilted her hand and saw blood seeping from the end of her hand, her last finger was gone. He closed his eyes against the bile he felt rising and folded her remaining fingers around his hand. "He's on his way for you, Jen." He stroked her hand. "Sirius is coming."  
  
########## #########  
  
At first Harry wasn't quite sure what Lily was doing when she made to stand on her chair. But when she leapt across the table onto Severus Snape and knocked him off his chair onto his back it became quite obvious. Snape had not chosen his words wisely, and no matter how well intentioned his presence was, insulting Lily's mother had not been a very good idea. All the occupants of the table rose with a myriad of reactions.  
  
Fred and George Weasley both turned their backs to hide their laughter, although their shaking shoulders gave them away. Harry and Sirius stood with their mouths agape slightly turned up twisting between amusement and shock, Jimmy dropped his shaking head into his hands, hiding his frustration at his sisters lack of control over her emotions. Bill Weasley tried to pull the screaming girl from the man, Tonks looked to Sirius and Harry for direction (as she felt as strongly about the situation as they), deciding waiting for them to react first was her best course of action, while Moody simply stood silently waiting for the scene to end.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Jimmy muttered to himself. Then raking his hands through his thick black hair raised his head and looked at Sirius. "You have to-" then stopped realizing there was no way anyone could hear him over Lily's profane eruptions. "You have to stop her!" he shouted, hopefully louder than his twin.  
  
Sirius looked at him and nodded, suppressing a shocked smile. "Lily!" he shouted, rounding the table to help Bill. Together they managed to pull her flailing limbs from Snape. They moved her several meters away before allowing her feet to touch the floor. She was still ranting and spitting at the head of Slytherin house. Sirius interposed himself between his daughter and Snape, and took her arms in his hands. "Lily! This isn't going to help!"  
  
"Didn't you hear what he just said?" she shouted in her father's face, "If you won't beat the crap out of him for that blatant insult, I will!" she struggled to loose herself, but Sirius held her tight.  
  
Again, Sirius suppressed a smile. Jen was right, Lily had inherited his temper. Lily was ready to beat Snape bloody. _Ah, to be young again_, he thought wistfully. He tightened his grip on her arms and shook her once, firmly. "Stop! Severus knows where your mother and Remus are being held! If I let you kill him, our chances of getting them home safely diminish greatly."  
  
"When Jennifer was you age, Young lady," Snape said icily, picking himself off the floor, "She did not have such distaste for Slytherin men."  
  
A collective groan filled the room, as everyone knew that Lily was no longer the problem. They were all quite familiar with the ongoing rivalry between the Hogwarts classmates, and for Snape to bring up bad school memories and infer Jen preferred Slytherin to Gryffindor was a mistake. An eruption was inevitable.

Sirius released Lily and wheeled on Snape. However, before he had the chance to act on his anger, Bill stepped in front of him. "No, not you too." He put his hands against Sirius's chest to hold him back, and push him away if necessary. His red ponytail thrashed behind his shoulder like a wound up cat's tail. "I've taken some vacation time to come and help you, let's not waste it fighting with Professor Snape."  
  
Sirius looked at Bill as though he would tear him apart, then took a steadying breath and looked at Snape. "Charles Mendes was a mistake. Jen knows it, we know it. Like all Slytherin, he lied and he used her."  
  
Snape smirked and righted his chair. As he gracefully sat in it he said, "Perhaps. But I think even Jennifer would agree she rather enjoyed the time she spent with him."  
  
Again, Bill pushed on Sirius's chest, "Don't." he warned.  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Lily stated matter-of-factly and started forward, pointing at Snape. But Harry jumped in front of her; as he knew at this point, Sirius would neither want too, nor be able too stop her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off her feet. "I'm going to kill you too!" she shouted at Harry flailing to get a grip or land a blow on her captor. He moved her another few meters away from the group at the table, and then set her down.  
  
"Lily, calm down," he said quietly, but was drowned out by George and Fred's laughter. He looked at them crossly, "You two are not helping." And Lily again tried to get at Snape. Harry forcefully grabbed her and pulled her back, then bent down and lifted her over his shoulder. He looked at Bill as he started for the door, "You sort this out, and I'll work on her." He tipped his head at the thrashing body of Lily slung over his shoulder; Bill nodded, decidedly not smiling. Tonks opened the door for him as he took Lily away, still fighting and screaming profane remarks at Snape, Sirius, and Harry.

"You filthy snake!" Lily shouted at Snape, "I'll have your head on a pike!"  
  
When Harry finally had Lily across the hall and into another of the rooms, he set her down and quickly pulled his wand and charmed the door. He wasn't letting her out of this room until she was sedate.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she shouted at him, grabbing the door in a futile effort to get out, needing to hear what was happening in the other room. She jerked and slammed her fists into the door. "Open this door!"  
  
"No," Harry said calmly and sat on the edge of a chair in the small room. It was a cluttered spare room, with several boxes as tables and mismatched chairs with soft cushions. He was going to let her temper go, allowing her to her beat on the door and the walls. He was going to let her scream and bellow until her throat was raw. He was going to allow her to release all the anxiety she had built up over the last five days. Harry saw this girl was walking a very fine edge and Sirius was not in the right mind to help Lily work through the kidnapping of her mother. The young man hoped he would be able to help her.

"Let me out!" she shouted.  
  
He only shook his head, watching her physically pummel the door. She hadn't taken out her wand _yet_, and he was a bit curious why she hadn't pulled it.

Lily continued to jerk on the door, screaming obscene remarks and banging her fists into the heavy wood. "Dammit!" she slammed her hand heavily onto the door a few times more, before weakly sinking to the floor. "Dammit!" she wailed as she folded against the door.

Harry could feel her anguish and fear. He stayed where he was, allowing her emotions to surface. She had to get this out, and if he stepped in to soon, she would bring up that independent wall, turning everything into anger against him.

She was still half-heartedly hitting the door. "I can't do this," she said and with one profound sob, closed her face into her hand.  
  
Harry was across the room the moment her sob escaped, lowering himself on one knee beside her. He wanted to reach out to her, to take her into his arms and sooth all her fears away. But he knew Lily, and she wouldn't have that. She was nobody's victim and she wouldn't be coddled. "Lily," he said lamely.  
  
She turned on him with fury. "Why?" she yelled. "Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know," Harry shook his head. "I do know your Mum's family is a very wicked lot and will do anything for power." He gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "My guess is they want you because you have exceptional talent. You don't have to look to hard to see how great you could be."

"But I'm not great." She said feebly.  
  
Cautiously, Harry put his other hand to her cheek. "The simple fact that you don't think so, makes you all that much more valuable to them. They are an evil group, to be sure. And you share their blood, like Jimmy and Jen." He was fighting a rushing desire to grab a broom, grab her, and fly away. "You have too know Sirius will get her back."  
  
"He shouldn't have too," she said looking into her lap. "I should've stopped this from the start." She took several deep breaths, and was making a point to not look at Harry. The tears had subsided a bit, but several were still falling. "This is all my fault."  
  
"Now why would you say a fool thing like that?" softly Harry stroked her shoulder.  
  
She raised her head and looked past him to the window. The sun was setting. "They came for me, you know. If I had just gone with them none of this would be happening."  
  
Harry fought back a laugh at the girls' last words. "You really believe that?" He took her chin in his hand and turned her head to look at him. "You really believe Sirius would just let you go? If you had gone with them all this would still be happening. The only difference is we would be plotting your rescue and not Jen and Remus's."  
  
Lily tried to fight back another sob, but it escaped her and she buried her head in her hands. "I never should have owled Sirius. I should have let well enough alone!"  
  
Harry couldn't' stop himself from reaching out and gathering her into his arms. She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.  
  
############ #########  
  
"She's still not talking," Thom said with frustration as he entered Living area of Fred and George Weasley's flat. "And I don't think she's going to." He stepped up to the table and quickly scanned the occupants. Fred and George were obviously fighting back laughter, Jimmy was sitting with his face leaning into his hands, Tonks was looking thunderstruck and Moody was standing at the head of the table with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. He then saw Sirius leaning on the table with a decidedly angry face directed at Snape who was retuning the look. Bill was looking between the two of them with a look that would rival any of Molly Weasley's. "What did I miss?" He could feel the tension in the room and knew something had transpired while he was at the Ministry, trying to get information from his half-dazed sister.  
  
"Nothing," Bill said flatly, although the suppressed snickers escaping Fred and George spoke otherwise. Bill looked at Sirius, then Snape. "Everything is fine." Feeling the two men would finally be able to control their tempers, Bill turned his attention to Thom. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing useful. Unless you count that I'm an abomination to nature and mankind and Jen is one step shy of being a prostitute."  
  
"No, I don't count that." Bill responded, shaking his head at the thought that even after five days Jeanne could still find the strength to insult her siblings.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tonks wailed helplessly. "I mean the full moon is tonight, Remus is going to need our help!"  
  
"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Thom said as he rolled the small sphere Jeanne had in robes that she used a Portkey to her father, across the table to Sirius. "I can't even get her incantation to activate this damn thing."  
  
Sirius caught the sphere and growled. "I don't know why we're even talking about this. Why don't we just get a vial of veritaserum and shove it down her throat?"  
  
"Because that would be illegal, Sirius." Thom said plainly. Then looked at the still snickering twins. "Do you two think you can maintain control? Or shall we have you removed?"  
  
"Hey, this is our flat!" Fred protested hotly.

"And our shop," George pointed out. "You all knew us before you came here. You had to expect this," he grinned. "But yes," he looked at Fred and shook his head with conspiracy. "We'll try to be good."  
  
"And I agree with Sirius," Fred added. "Why don't we just fill her up with a truth potion and get the answers that way?"  
  
"We're the good guys," Thom said. "If we did that we'd be just as bad as they are. That's what separates us, a respect for the law and the rights of others."  
  
"They aren't showing any signs of respect for others!" Tonks ejected before she thought better of it, then mentally chastised herself. She did know exactly why they couldn't use the potion, but it didn't make the fact any easier to accept. Over the last few days she'd listened in horror as Thom described some of the more heinous actions of his family and was terrified of what they could be doing to Remus and Jennifer. Although she didn't know Jen very well she did know her well enough to have grown fond of her. On more than one occasion Jen had gone out of her way to make Tonks feel welcomed in her family. She even suspected Jen was manipulating Remus towards her. She gulped back tears thinking of Remus in the hands of that wicked, evil family. What were they doing to him? How would they control him tonight?  
  
"Again," Thom said patiently. "That's what separates us. Now we're running short on time. They've been gone a week, if we're going to do something, we have to do it soon."  
  
"They've been gone four days," Severus said. "Is it an American thing that makes you exaggerate so?"  
  
"Is this a waste of my time?" Moody said, with irritation. "We know this Lennox family is the type that would try to resurrect Voldemort, or worse than that, create a new Dark Lord, probably one of their own breeding. If those are in fact their plans I would like to have the drop on them, but if my time is going to be wasted listening to you idiots bicker I'd much rather spend my time doing something _constructive_."  
  
"No." Sirius lowered himself into his chair and toyed with Jeanne's sphere. "You aren't wasting your time. We have to get the drop on them. But we really have no idea what they're up too." He then looked at the Weasley twins, "I know you two have a penchant for the unorthodox, do you think you could try to work this thing out?" he held the Sphere up. "If the Ministry can't work it out, maybe you two can?"

George smiled and took the sphere from Sirius. "It couldn't hurt to try."

"We do know a few…" Fred paused, looking at Mad-eye Moody, "unusual spells. But hell, if the Ministry couldn't work it out, and we can," he looked at his twin, "Imagine the fallout!"

George nodded in agreement and the two left the room to find a better place to work on this new project.

"Your Gratitude for my risk is touching," Snape snarled when the twins left the room. "I _told_ you Lupin and Jennifer were at Malfoy Manor. If Lucius hadn't asked me to watch over his son until he was freed, this is information you would probably never have gotten. You also know they intend to kill Jennifer and keep Lupin as a pet." He then turned to Thom. "And you also know they managed to get Charles Mendez pardoned. Given his history with Jennifer I can't imagine that to be a very promising situation for her." Severus remembered the fallout after Jennifer had broken up with Charles all those years ago. Snape had not taken an active part in the Slytherin House's retribution against the Gryffindor girl, He was, however, very aware of how angry Charles had been. He looked back to Black and said, "He still harbors feelings for her. And he'll do whatever he feels necessary to show her you don't dismiss a Slytherin."

Throughout Snape's tirade, everyone-except Bill- seemed to miss the knowing look Thomas and Moody shared, and Moody slowly shaking his head at his American counterpart. Briefly Bill tried to figure what the two wizards were exchanging, but his thoughts were stilled when Sirius jumped up from his chair.

"That's exactly what she did!" Sirius shouted at Snape. "And don't think I don't know why! You disgust me!" he leaned further onto the table. "There's a reason the snake is your House's mascot! You are all a bunch of snakes who devour anything good in your life! You open your snakemouth and swallow all that's right and sit contentedly as you digest then dispel it! She was terrified of all of you after she showed Mendez the door!"

"Stop!" abruptly, Jimmy stood and slammed his palms onto the tabletop, startling everyone. He had been so quiet throughout the scene most of them had forgotten he was even there. "What are you doing?" he implored, looking at each of their faces. "Why are you wasting this time? You know where she is and what they're most likely doing to her!" he then looked at his father, "isn't she more important to you than this…" he shook his hand between Sirius and Snape, "Thing you have against him? She's my mother!" he suddenly felt hot tears on his cheeks. Then said much softer, "she's my mom." His seventeen-year-old pride forced him back into his chair and he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to hide his desperation.

Tonks laid a soft hand on his shoulder, knowing anything more would be rejected. She remembered being a teenager and for Jimmy to fall apart and embrace her would be an admission of weakness. And no teenage boy would willingly admit that.

"Oh, Jimmy." Sirius guiltily said. And rounded the table to sit beside his son. "I'm sorry," then paused and looked at Snape who was still scowling. "You're right." He slid his hand up and down his son's back. "You mother is by far more important. And I will find a way to bring her home. I promise you."

"How?" Jimmy lifted his head and looked at Sirius with red eyes. "There's no way to break through all the wards the Malfoy's have on their land! So what if we know where she is! We can't get to her! She may as well be locked in a tomb in Egypt!"

"There is one possibility," Thom said quietly, looking at Moody. "But it's risky."

"This is a bad idea, Thomas." Moody slowly closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's too soon, and there are too many variables we can't predict." He opened his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "A lot of people could die if it he turns against us, including Jennifer and Remus."

"What's a bad idea?" Sirius demanded looking at Moody, then shifted his glare to Thom. "What possibility?"

Sitting on the cold stone floor with his back against the bars of his cell, Remus reached his arm around to clasp Jen's hand. Remus gazed out the small window. What he could see of the sky was streaked a glorious red and purple, which meant it would be a clear night. The full moon would be clearly visible, when it rose. He could already feel the animal instincts in his blood vying for control. He'd lost track of how many days they'd been here, he stopped counting after the second day. It couldn't have been long; this was the first full moon since their capture. But it had been long enough. Jen was dying. He knew it and could do nothing to prevent it. He gently squeezed Jens broken hand.  
  
After the first day in the Malfoy dungeon, after Jen's 'family' had taken their vengeance on her, there was a steady stream of Death Eaters filing in and out of Jen's cell. They had beaten, whipped, flogged and raped her mercilessly. Remus protested at first, crying and begging them to stop, but eventually realized all his protestations seemed to make the villains behave dastardlier. He was vaguely aware that Draco had not returned, even after his initial protest to Etienne Lennox. He was curious by the boy's absence, especially when all the other Death Eaters started visiting Jen's cell. He was also aware that Jeanne hadn't shown herself, another curiosity. it seemed so trivial, Remus tried to dismiss it, but the thoughts continually found their way back to the fore of his mind.

Remus remained silent as each of the criminals came to Jen's cell. As Jen remained silent. It was only on that first day with her family that she cried out, after that, she spoke no more. Not even to Remus. He listened as each of the wizards inflicted some sort of pain onto his dear friend, screaming in agony in his head. At first he'd expected Jen to cry out to him when whomever had 'visited' her had left, but she didn't. When they left them Remus would reach his hand out to her, and she would always take it, but she never spoke. Not once. He could feel her raking sobs but never heard a sound. He marveled at her strength to keep silent through all the torments. He babbled inanely at her, trying to take her mind from the pain he knew she must've been in, trying to hide the pain and fear in his voice. If she could find the strength to not cry out, he could find the strength to keep his fear hidden from her.  
  
Although not sure what the plans for him were, Remus knew Jen's death was imminent. Each day she had grown weaker and weaker. At one point she could clasp his hand, now she barely had the strength to pull herself close enough to the bars to reach out for her friend. Each day, Etienne had brought a Healer to give Jen just strength enough to remain conscience throughout her daily torments, but not enough to put up any real fight. Each day she grew weaker, but was forced to remain alive. Remus could only imagine if Jen longed to be dead. But he knew Jen and knew she was still clinging to the hope that she would survive. She had two children, a semi-adopted son, and Sirius. Remus Knew Jen would force herself to stay alive to get back to those she loved so dearly. He also knew she wouldn't make it out of this place alive. The injuries and spells cast upon her would kill her. The only reason she was still alive was because Her father enjoyed tormenting her, although he knew it was just a matter of time before the Lennox's grew bored of her.

So he talked to her. He wanted his friend to know how loved she was. He told her tales of Sirius and Harry. He tried to tell her of how Sirius never stopped loving her and how angry he'd been at Remus for never being able to find her while he was in Azkaban. He tried to tell her all he could about those she had come to know during the last few months. He told he humorous tales of the Weasley's, the perpetual clumsiness of Tonks, Harry's Similar Quidditch style to James', and how odd he thought that Harry was a Seeker and Jimmy was a Chaser when both James and Sirius had played their son's positions when neither boy had met their fathers. He tried to take her mind from everything but his voice and the tales of happiness he hoped were forming in her mind.   
  
"When the moon rises, I'll not be able to be here for you." Remus finished lamely after they had been left alone for the evening. "I stand no chance of controlling the wolf without wolfsbane."  
  
Her ring finger lightly pressed on the back of his hand as a response. The only response Jen had been able to give for sometime now.  
  
"But in the morrow I'll be back for you. You're not going to be alone." Again he felt as her finger slightly shifted. Remus grasped her hand a bit more firmly when he heard the door to the dungeons opening. "Once the wolf is gone I'll be here for you."  
  
"Don't you ever tire of this maudlin behavior?" Etienne stepped into view. Remus did not look at him. He hated this man who always seemed to appear at the worst moments.  
  
"She's dying," Remus said quietly.  
  
"Yes," Etienne agreed and looked down at their hands folded together. "And she's making quite a production out of it." he toed their clasped hands and smiled at Remus. "In fact, she's become quite boring. Would you like to help us?"  
  
Remus finally looked up at him, but didn't respond with any emotion.  
  
Etienne looked down the corridor and jerked his head, beckoning someone forward. Severus Snape, and was that Charles Mendes? Stepped in front of his cell as Etienne unlocked the gate. Remus took a fleeting moment to think of Charles. He'd been locked up for several years, one of the first Death Eaters to be caught. He remembered because Sirius had made the comment, '_I've been waiting years to make that snake suffer'_. Remus knew Sirius spoke of how the man had treated Jen while they were all still students at Hog warts. "Charles?" Remus said, not quite believing he was looking at Jen's old boyfriend who was supposed to be in Azkaban at this very moment.  
  
"It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Chuck said as he and Snape entered the cell and each grabbed one of his arms, pulling him up. "You're not looking well, Remus. Have you got some sort of bug?" He smiled as he and Snape pulled him from his cell.  
  
"What is this?" Remus tried to fight against the two men, but without proper food or drink his body was too weak. He whipped his head between the two, Charles looking at Etienne, and Snape looking at the floor, avoiding any sort of contact. Snape couldn't have turned back to the dark, could he? "Snape, what's going on?"

The Potions Master pointedly ignored him.  
  
"It's time for Jennifer to die." Etienne explained. "And what better way to die than at the hand of her friend." He smiled, then unlocked Jen's cell. "Or should I say paw. Or maybe teeth?"  
  
"NO!" Remus screamed, as he suddenly understood what was intended for him. His body became rigid with horror at the though of being forced to transform in a cell with Jen, he redoubled his efforts to fight. "Don't! She'll never survive in the same cell with me!"  
  
Smirking, Etienne pulled the gate of Jen's cell open and with flourish slightly bowed as Charles and Severus tossed him into her cell. He landed on his face, quite literally and before he had a chance to recover, Etienne had slammed the gate shut and locked it. "I think my daughter has suffered quite enough. You however, have yet to begin to feel the pang of suffering." He smiled broadly and dismissed Snape and Mendez. "But then knowing you are to be the one to murder your best friends whore is a good start."  
  
"No!" Again, Remus shouted and lunged at the cell bars, feeling his heart breaking as all hope of survival shattered. "Don't do this!"  
  
Etienne raised his eyebrows. "It's already done." Then turned to leave.  
  
"I'll fight this!" Remus continued to shout. His voice cracked with the effort not to come undone, because his heart knew it was hopeless. "Even without wolfsbane I can still fight the wolf!" The bravado was incredible, he had tried often before to fight his blood lust without the aid of medicines only to have it overcome eventually. He could fight it, but he could never win. The poor man's insides had melted with the fear of what he knew was to come.  
  
Etienne stopped short, and slowly turned to Remus. "Really." He tilted his head with that grin that never seemed to escape his face. "Then perhaps I should add a little incentive." He reached into his robes and pulled a small vile. "Do you know this?" He asked as he uncorked it.  
  
Remus immediately caught the scent. She-wolf. He stepped back from the bars and looked at Jen's father squarely, "Even you wouldn't do this to your own daughter."  
  
Still smiling, he looked at his daughter, rumpled against the bars of the cell. Then tipped the vile between the bars, and shook it's contents onto Jen's beaten body. "Of course I would. And now, even you wouldn't think of resisting?" Then turned and left the dungeon.  
  
Panic enveloped him. For so many years he'd been able to not only maintain, but also to some degree control this curse. Now it was gone. He had no control. He felt his fingers begin to ache as he realized how tightly he was gripping the bars. He was going to kill Jen. He slowly turned his head to look at her. To look at her for the first time in days, and he felt himself loose control in another way. Too feel what little food they'd given him rise to his chest then throat. He turned away from her and collapsed on his knees, heaving everything he'd ingested onto the floor before him. The image of Jen was seared to his mind. He continued to heave his eyes freely dropping tears. Though, from the exhaustion of his heaving or the vision of Jen, he wasn't sure. When he finally felt he could turn back, he first took a deep breath to steady himself.  
  
Which he found to be a mistake. The She-wolf scent filled his senses. He wanted to take the she-wolf sharing the cell with him. Only his sight controlled him. He looked at the naked, beaten and battered body of his dear friend and found control. This wasn't a wolf. This was a torn woman who needed him to help her through these final hours. For the first time, his mind connected the sounds he heard earlier with the sight before him now and he wordlessly cried out in anguish.

Remus knew they had beaten, whipped and raped her, but until this moment he had only his imagination to formulate what they _actually_ had done. He found his imagination to be somewhat lacking. She was curled in a somewhat fetal position facing the wall with her arm still stretched between the bars as though she were waiting for Remus to take her hand. A few times at Hogwarts, Remus had accidentally walked in on Sirius and Jen in most compromising positions, and although embarrassed, he couldn't help but notice how attractive he thought her. He shuddered at the thought of Sirius ever seeing her like this. Her hair was matted with filth and blood. Remus couldn't even begin to count the gashes along her back that all still seemed to seep blood, and her arm was contorted at her side in such an unusual fashion he knew it had been broken several times over. He felt tears spilling onto his cheeks as he crawled to her and gently turned her to face him. He felt the bile try to rise again as he looked at her swollen face. There seemed to be one huge bruise covering it's entirety, and her left eye was so swollen he guessed even with proper treatment, her eye would never see correctly again. Her lips were dried and chapped with scars and blood covering them both. Dried blood was coating almost everything. The walls, the floor. Jen.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he'd removed his shirt and was gingerly trying to put it on her. "Oh, Jen. Why did they do to you?" he asked more to himself than her. When he got her arms shifted into the sleeves, he carefully fastened each button. "Jenny, I'm so sorry. Sirius would never have let this come to pass." He was kneeling besides her, and gently lifted her, hoping not to aggravate her injuries and hugged her close to him.  
  
Between her swollen lids, Jen managed to focus her one good eye on him. She moved her mouth to the form of 'Remus' then her tense body relaxed slightly before it began to weakly shake.

Remus thought Jen was trying to cry but could see that she lacked the strength. He held her close, mumbling soft comforts, not sure how long this reprieve would last. Shortly the wolf would take over and with that scent, that wonderful, beautiful scent coming from her, he would be onto her. And he would be worse than any of her previous visitors. But for now he would hold her. For now she would know he cared and meant no harm. He looked over his shoulder to the window and saw the sky had darkened considerably. He shifted and pulled them both slowly out of the path of the window into a corner of the cell. The moon would hold sway over him, no doubt. But he wouldn't give it help.  
  
And so they lay. One victim to the moon, the other victim to what the moon would bring. He held her close not bothering to fight the tears that already escaped his eyes. He was going to kill her. He knew it. He smelled the scent on her and wanted her in a way he never felt for her before. Etienne knew this, and he capitalized on it. _No_. Remus thought to himself. _I am stronger than a potion. I can fight this._  
  
The popping sound of apparition refocused his attention making him look around the cell in confusion, looking for intruders. He saw no one but shortly realized the she-wolf scent was distorting his senses. "Oh god," he thought a bit more loudly than intentioned. He shook his head to catch scent of who the intruder was. "Don't worry." Remus said to Jen, pulling her closer. He may not be able to save her from her death, but he would fight this final horror. Though honestly he didn't know how, then tightened his grip around her.  
  
Charles Mendez appeared out of nowhere from behind an invisibility cloak which he dropped to the floor. He immediately crossed to Remus and Jen. "Here." He held a goblet to Remus. "I think it may be too late, but you can at least try."  
  
"Wha-" he stared from the goblet to Charles quite confused.

Charles lifted Jen's head back to get a better look at the damage, "They really tore you apart, didn't they?" Then shook his head. He fumbled in his robe and pressed something into Jen's hand and she vanished. "If that potion is going to stand a chance of working, you'll have to drink it."  
  
"Wha- where?" Remus stuttered.  
  
Chuck grinned. It wasn't often Remus Lupin was stunned stupid. "She's safe, she's getting help. Now listen to me very carefully." He leaned in closer to Remus, "You need to tell Snape to back off. There are murmurings that question his loyalty. The Lennox's have acquired the gratitude of several Dementors and are planning to put that to good use. Once they have Lucius out of Azkaban the top priority is getting their hands on Harry Potter and those twins of Sirius Black's. I'm not sure what kind of spell they're cooking up, but I know it requires blood from each of those kids." As he breathed his first breath since beginning his quick instructions, he ran back through his head, feeling he was forgetting something.

"Snape?" Remus said, the only word to really have registered through his shock.

Charles nodded. "Yes. Snape. I won't have the ability to get him alone. You need to make sure Moody and Thomas know his loyalty is in question. If you don't he will be killed as an example."

"I don't… I mean I…" Remus' tongue stumbled, as his thoughts were quite faster than his mouth could form.

"Relax." Charles said in a very patronizing tone. "You know where Snape's loyalties are. The Circle doesn't. Why do you think Etienne insisted Snape be one to toss you in here with Jen? It was a test."

"You risked all this for me?" Remus asked dumbfounded.  
  
"No, I did it for me." He cocked his head. "Even the wicked know when they've been defeated." He whispered almost to himself. "Wait ten minutes, then take this." Charles placed an apple on the floor beside Remus. "This will get you to the dark forest, Jen will be at Hogwarts. I'll be able to stall the Lennox's a bit, but once they find you two gone there will be a manhunt for you and Etienne will pay handsomely to anyone who finds and kills one or both of you." He genuinely smiled in sympathy as the confusion on Lupin's face became deeper. "I'm sorry we don't have time to go into a lengthy explanation, and I know trusting me isn't easy. But really, do you have any other choice?"

Slowly, Remus shook his head and finally took the goblet from Mendez. "Thank-you." Remus said as he lifted the goblet and smelled the vile scent of wolfsbane.

"Once Jen is well enough," Charles said lifting and gathering the cloak from the floor, "Tell Black to take his family, and get the hell out of England." When he looked at Remus one last time, Remus thought he saw sadness in the Slytherin's eyes. "Because Etienne will have every Death Eater hunting for them, and for you as well." Then Charles disappeared beneath his cloak.  
  
######### ########  
  
Sirius stood staring out the window into the night sky. For what it was worth Sirius envied the Weasley's little flat. The complete independence and freedom the Twins had in this little space that was wholly theirs. It was a bit cramped, but he remembered that briefly he and Remus had shared a flat in London and two bachelors had a habit of making a large space seem so very small by way of lack of housekeeping. the Weasley's had the most wonderful view. This view was a sweeping landscape of Diagon Alley and the following countryside. The flat he'd shared with Remus had a view of the neighboring building on one side and a very questionable alley on the other.

Pushing his hair back over his head and looking at the moon, Sirius thought of Remus. Somewhere out there Remus had transformed and he was alone.

Sirius had listened intently as Moody and Thomas worked through a very rough plan to get Remus and Jen out of Malfoy manor. The two agents had been very cryptic; saying only that Charles Mendez was in reality working for the Ministry of Magic and Snape was there to ensure Charles motives, else the Death Eater would not have been released from Azkaban. _Honestly_! Sirius thought. _Snivellus and that evil Mendez getting them freed? Do they really think I'm an idiot_? It was very obvious to Sirius that Snape and Mendez were sent by Moody and Thomas to find a way to get Jen and Remus out of that hell. _Although, I can't for the life of me, figure how_! Sirius shook his head sternly at the window. _ I can't fathom why Moody or Jen's brother would trust either of them!_

He had watched in mute frustration as Thom efficiently took over every decision. The American wizard proceeded to insist that Bill contact a woman named Illyana, who apparently was the only person on the face of the earth to be able to help Jen and Remus once they got her to safety. Harry was to stay with Lily and Jimmy right here, above the joke shop. Fred and George were to seek help at the Ministry, with Tonks aid, though no one thought it plausible that the Portkey sphere would be of any help at this point. Thom had finally told Sirius to wait at the flat, He needed to be exactly where Thom could find him if he and Moody were to succeed.

As he was reflecting on the night's events, Sirius squinted his eyes and tried to focus away from the moon and onto a small speck off in the distance that started to grow. It took a few moments, but he finally realized it was an owl. And it was flying in his direction, rapidly. He threw the window open and stepped out of the way as the large brown owl swept into the room, dropped a letter on Sirius and flew back out, not waiting for payment or response. He watched the owl disappear as he broke the seal and read the parchment. It had only three words.  
  
"She's at Hogwarts."

Please Review! I need some real feedback. I'm stuck with a few points and any input would be more thatn welcomed! even flamed!


	7. chapter 7

A/N: Whew! This chapter took a bit longer than expected, I Hope you'll think it was worth it! A great big HUGE thank-you to –F- for all her hard work! This story wouldn't be anywhere near what it is with out her! Claps, snaps and pats to inappropriate places for her! So, everyone Read on and let me know what you think! And if you review, remember I can't reply if you don't sign on!

The closest place to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Sirius could think of clearly was the Shrieking Shack, so that was where he apparated.

He stood for a moment in the downstairs hallway, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Something felt wrong in the old house. Something was wrong that wasn't Jen. He looked about instinctively. It was already well past midnight so the light was very dim, though the full moon cast various shadows on the walls through the boarded up windows. Then he made for the secret tunnel, chalking the sensations up to frayed nerves. That is, until he heard the familiar howl of a wolf he knew quite well. He stopped cold and turned slowly.

Remus was here! It made sense. If Jen was at Hogwarts, the logical place for Remus was in the shack on a full moon. Once he was able to focus more clearly on his friend he could clearly hear the pained howls. For a moment he wondered how he'd missed it when he first apparated. Although he wanted to get to Jen as soon as possible, He simply couldn't leave Moony without first making sure the wolf would be safe. He transfigured to Padfoot, and raced upstairs to the old room.  
  
He nudged the open door with a paw and saw Moony pacing around the room. The wolf was obviously agitated and his mind was not all there. He hadn't even noticed Padfoot enter. Padfoot let out a little yip to get his attention. The wolf immediately turned on him and lowered onto his hunches growling, the withers on his back standing straight. Padfoot matched the growl, and the wolf barked at him. A bark of recognition. Moony was soon shouldering the large dog, forcing him back out the door. The dog resisted, and tried to push back into the room. Again Moony growled and bit at Padfoot's neck, trying to force him out. The dog bit back.

Moony let out an all- consuming howl and then began to bark fiercely at Padfoot, trying to chase him out. Padfoot backed away slightly, beginning to understand. Moony didn't want him here, the wolf wanted Sirius to be at the castle. He continued to force Padfoot back, herding him towards the tunnel. When he finally had Padfoot at the trapdoor, Moony whimpered and whined, scratching at the door to the tunnel. Padfoot looked at him curiously, cocking his head then barked and scratched the door as well. With another whine, Moony pushed his head against Padfoot's side and scratched at the door again. The dog barked and nipped at Moony's neck, again.  
  
Satisfied the dog understood, the wolf retreated back to his room.  
  
When Moony was safely back up the stairs, Padfoot transformed back. For a single moment, Sirius considered staying with his friend, but the way Moony had acted he was fairly confident someone had gotten Wolfsbane to him. He turned to the tunnel and raced to Hogwarts.  
  
############ ##########

Minerva McGonagall was waiting for him in the entrance hall. She was dressed in her usual deep green robes and tartan hat. Her normally stern expression was traced with a hint of fear.  
  
Sirius sprinted his way to her. He was out of breath and he absently brushed the damp hair from his sweaty brow. "Where is she?"  
  
With a curt nod, the Professor turned to lead him towards the hospital wing. "You do realize that she's been hurt, Sirius."  
  
The younger man matched her quick pace impatient to get a bit more information. "Could you be a tad more specific?"  
  
"No," she said plainly. "However, I will tell you that earlier this afternoon Professor Dumbledore received an owl asking permission for Ms. Lennox and Mr. Lupin to receive medical attention here. They would be arriving with another Medi-witch, hopefully before the moon rose. Which did not turn out to be the case. I don't know the specifics, but the agents sent to retrieve Mr. Lupin and Ms. Lennox arrived too late and then It was impossible to have Mr. Lupin anywhere near the castle." She took a long breath, and then continued, "we were to expect their injuries severe enough that Poppy would not be able to care for them alone." She briefly glanced at Sirius before continuing. "Madam Colon arrived with Jennifer about six hours ago, and judging by the direction from which you came, you must know that Mr. Lupin is currently in one of his old haunts."

"Yes. I've seen him." Sirius was sure he heard a hint of annoyance in her voice. "How bad is Jen?"  
  
Professor McGonagall only shook her head. "I am not equipped to answer that with any clarity."  
  
"Then be unclear," The growl slipped out underlying his desperation, and he pulled his emotions into check. "Please, Professor. I need to know."  
  
She stopped and looked him straight in the eye. She didn't want to alarm him further, and knew she couldn't give him the appropriate answers, but she had to give him something. "I will tell you this. I saw her come in with the Medi-witch and she looked bad. I don't recall seeing injuries that severe outside of wartime. I don't know how she survived." She carefully watched Sirius as he searched his memory and his expression grew darker. "All those horrible thoughts racing through your head right now, all those terrible things you're hoping didn't happen to her?" she watched Sirius nod, "They did, all of them."  
  
He shook his head and turned from her doubling his speed to the infirmary.  
  
"Sirius, wait!" She tried to catch him.  
  
He pointedly ignored her concern as he reached the door to the medical wing and threw it open. Hogwart's Headmaster was sitting at a table with a witch he'd never before met. "Where is she?" he demanded the Headmaster.  
  
"Ah, Sirius." Dumbledore stood and looked at him with the same hint of fear Sirius had seen in McGonagall's eyes. "I'd like you to meet Illyana Colon. She's been so good as to come to our aid." The witch stood and held out a hand to Sirius.  
  
He looked at the witch only briefly, then dismissed her importance. He turned back to Dumbledore. "Where is she?" He was becoming quite angry at having to ask the same question over and over.  
  
"She's being treated." The witch stood and answered firmly, Her voice was thick with a Hispanic accent. The woman was small, just above five feet tall and she didn't look to weigh much more than ninety pounds. Her robes were of a deep blue with sleeves that only reached her elbows. Her very dark hair was pulled to the back of her head into a loose bun. Stray strands were falling about her face as though she'd been working for a very long time and either hadn't noticed her hair falling apart or hadn't had time to fix it. Her skin was a deep brown and her eyes were such a dark brown they almost seemed black. Her round face showed signs of fatigue, with lines etched across her forehead, dark shadows beneath her eyes and she held her lips tightly together. She seemed a bit older than he, but not by much. "When we have her settled back in her bed you may see her. But not before then."

"What? Why?" Sirius took two large steps forward, in an attempt to intimidate the Medi-witch. His pitched his voice low to carry a menacing growl. "You can't possibly think you can keep me away from her! She's been missing almost five days, she's been hurt and she needs me! What else is there to discuss?"

"Poppy is bathing her and dressing the wounds we were able to treat," she said with her thick accent, not trying to hide her concern. "When she's finished Jenny will be brought back here and given another healing dram. After that you will be able to see her."

"I will see her now," he stated. Keeping a tight cap on his anger was becoming more difficult while these people all around him remained calm.  
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore gestured for him to sit at the table with them. "I think it would be wise if you and Madam Colon spoke for a while. I believe you may do more harm than good if you go rushing in to see your dearest in this state. For both your sakes"

"This woman knows nothing!" Sirius glared at the witch. "Jennifer is my wife!" He took another step towards the witch. "If not by law by everything else in the world that holds meaning!"   
  
Madam Colon did not so much as flinch when Sirius made on her. She squared her shoulders and pierced his eyes with her own. "I'll have you know Jenny has been brutalized over those five missing days and I will _not_ allow you to hurt her further." She took a step towards him pointing a finger. "It's taken me the better part of this night to get her to even respond. I will not have you undoing what little I've managed to accomplish." Sirius took and involuntary step back as the Medi-witch took another aggressive step towards him. "Her wounds travel far deeper than her skin. No matter how strongly you may feel for her, and I feel for her state as much as you. Any kind of an outburst would surely push her further into the little oblivion she's created in her mind," her tone was firm as steel. "There is but two reasons why I've even permitted your presence. One is because Professor Dumbledore has assured me you will do as your told, and two," her eyes softened a bit, "I know how strongly Jen feels for you. She will need that kind of comfort and support."  
  
The room fell silent as Sirius took in all the witch had said. His emotional state was teetering between rage and despair, and he knew he wasn't at his best. In five days he'd scarcely had any sleep, hardly eaten and was reaching his wits end. Everything this witch had said was true. He was behaving rashly, even by his own standards. He nodded his head in submission and held out his hand. "Of course. My apologies." Madam Colon took his hand and gripped it lightly. "My only explanation is that I'm tired and quite honestly, scared."  
  
She tried to smile, but could only muster a shadow of one above her concern. "That's good, you should be scared. But keep that fear away from Jenny. She'll need you to be strong." Then stepped back to the table and sat.  
  
"If you will excuse us," Dumbledore stood, watching Sirius take a seat at the table across from Madam Colon. "Minerva and I should be elsewhere." He looked at Sirius and laid an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "Jennifer has always been strong, lad. She will come through this." The Headmaster turned and left with McGonagall on his heel.  
  
"Madam Colon," Sirius hesitated not sure where to begin the discussion. He wanted to know every single detail about his beloved and yet couldn't seem to get over the edge.  
  
"Illyana, please."  
  
"Illyana," Sirius stopped himself again, this time with surprise, "Illyana from Brazil? That Illyana?"

"Yes, I suppose so" she nodded with a weak snicker. "I'm guessing you know as much about me as I know about you? Although I thought you knew Thomas had arranged for me to be here. When Bill Weasley practically abducted me from my home he told me Thomas had explained this all to you."

Sirius took a deep breath and raked a hand over his head. "He did mention something about it, but I was more concerned about getting Jen and Remus out of there than who the physician would be once we did." He tried to sound patient, but knew he failed. "Illyana, Please. It's been a very long week and I'm likely to explode. What's happened to her?"  
  
"Before I tell you, I must remind you too retain your temper. It will do no good to Jen if you're a rampant madman." Over the years she'd spent a great deal of time discussing this man with Jen. She knew how deeply Jen loved him, but she had no idea how deeply his feelings for Jen ran. She knew basically all the details of their relationship, including the brawls and tempers the two shared. Up until his incarceration, Illyana knew Jen wanted to be with the man more than anything, and was devastated when he was accused of, then locked away for murdering three of her closest friends. When Jen moved back to The States after the Twins were accepted to The Salem Academy, she'd managed to stay in close touch with her, but hadn't had the chance to speak with Jen over the last few months. All she currently knew about their relationship was what little Bill Weasley had told her; That Sirius was innocent, and had proposed to Jen.

She looked at him sternly, and seeing him nod his head, she began. "There's no way to tell in what order these atrocities happened, not that it much matters. Someday she'll need to speak of it and the more you know the better equipped you'll be to help her through it."  
  
Sirius furrowed his brow and pursed his lips as he nodded for her to go on. His fury and fear was leaking through as impatience.  
  
"She's been raped." Illyana felt it best to get that one out first. "Repeatedly." She waited to see his reaction, and when she saw his eyes widen, she held her tongue. She needed to know if this man would be an asset to Jen's recovery, and the way he handled this would be a good sign as to how he would handle the rest.

Sirius took several long breaths through his nose, clenching his jaw shut.

Illyana watched him work through to a control she guessed he didn't often use. When she was sure he would keep control, she continued, "She's been whipped raw. It's going to take several treatments but I believe we will be able to minimize the scarring." She saw his lips begin to twitch, but he held onto his temper. "A good portion of her body has suffered severe burnings. At first we thought them to be from flame, but on closer inspection, I discovered the burns to be the product of scalding."  
  
"Scalding?" his voice was a low, menacing growl.

She nodded, trying to keep her own emotions in check. "A liquid, I'd have to say some sort of a potion. The scars are too deep to just be water. The burns are several days old, but the effects are still fresh. I'm guessing these were the most painful of her…torments."  
  
Sirius clenched his fists on the table in front of him, his knuckles turning white from the force of his own grip. After a moment, he brought a hand to his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. He pursed his mouth and slightly shook his head.

Illyana paused and watched him closely. She could actually feel the anguish seething from his pores in much the same way that tears leaked from some people's eyes. He was doing his best, however the witch was afraid of pushing Sirius over the edge. He was close to that edge now. "Would you like me to stop?" She softly asked.  
  
He shook his head, shaking a tear down his cheek. "This won't be easier later."  
  
"No," she agreed. "It won't." _This strength of will does him credit, _she thought before continued on, "She's been beaten. Five of her ribs had been broken, one of her kneecaps was smashed, and her left arm was fractured in four different places. The bones are easily enough healed. Those we took care of straight away." Sirius looked up at her and she saw his eyes had reddened considerably. She reached a soothing hand to him and lightly brushed his arm. "The small finger on her right hand was torn off."  
  
"Torn?" His voice cracked over the word.  
  
Nodding, she explained, "Not cut off, but torn. As if somebody grabbed a hold of that finger and ripped it from her hand."

Sirius slammed his fist on the table, and seeing Illyana lean back in her chair, he composed himself. "Sorry," he said, not at all meaning it.  
  
Again, the Medi-witch nodded. She was nearly finished and was impressed with his control. She knew all about this man's temper and his possessiveness of his loved ones, and was actually relieved she hadn't had to call for back up to control him. But he was a boiling pot under pressure, and eventually he would need release. "She can't speak."

He shook his head, eyes unblinking, entreating further explanation.

"I believe this is the effect of another potion. Her vocal cords have been paralyzed. I'm sure we can find a counter Potion," she explained. "But I'm waiting for Severus Snape. Jennifer's told me more than once that the only person that could brew a potion better than she could was Severus."  
  
"Snape? That's just great." Sirius raked his hands through his hair and looked around the dimly lit room. "Anything else?" He asked, with profound anger.  
  
"Dehydration, and she hasn't eaten in several days. I'll be examining her again to be sure we haven't missed anything, but she's been through enough for one night. I'm not a Mind-healer; I can only help her with the physical trauma. However, Poppy and I are in agreement that what she needs most now, is rest."  
  
A soft knock on the door announced the head of a student peering into the room. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but Madam Pomfrey sent me to tell you she's ready now."  
  
"It's alright. Tell her I'll be along in a few moments."

The timid young girl disappeared.

Silently the two looked at each other closely, and Sirius realized he trusted this witch. "How could I let this happen to her? She's going to be my wife. I'm supposed to protect her.

Illyana took both his hands into her own. "You didn't let any of this happen to her. She was taken by force and brutalized. We can't go back and undo any of this; all we can do now, is help her to recover. I've known Jenny a long time and she _will_ get through this, but only if we help her. You need to put all this guilt and anger aside until she's stronger." She gently squeezed his hand. "Now is the time for love and comfort. Now is the time for her true family to rally around her and give her the strength she so desperately needs."

"Can I see her now?"

"No," the Medi-witch responded firmly and before he could protest continued, "I'll be going to help Poppy bring Jenny back from her bathe. In the meantime, I want you to go to the lavatory, shout some obscene curses, break a few mirrors or maybe break a few knuckles punching a wall. Then wash your face, because I want you to compose yourself. By the time you do all that, we'll have Jenny tucked safely into bed and you'll have lost some of that pent up emotion that's all over your face." She stood, pulling him up with, but held him back as he turned to go. "There will be a day of reckoning for those that did this to her, of this, I swear." Sirius saw a glimmer of the anger this woman had so efficiently controlled. "I know the anger you must be feeling and I promise you there will be a time for you to express it."

They stood staring into each other's eyes, committing to each other they would seek out and take vengeance on those responsible.

"Now off with you," Illyana finished the discussion. "I've work to do."

######### ######### 

Carefully, Jen blinked her eyes open and immediately regretted it. The room was so bright it pierced her eyes, sending a shooting pain through her skull. She clamped her eyes shut feeling the razor pain echo from her skull through her entire body over, then ricochet back into her head. By reflex, she tried to raise her hand to her brow, but found she lacked the strength.

It took some time for her to be able to keep her eyes even partially open, without allowing herself to panic. She spent the next several minutes trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. When she finally managed to get her eyes open far enough her vision was blurred, as though she was looking through water. She squinted and blinked, trying to focus. She felt the hot trail of tears on her cheeks, only adding to her blurred vision. She was lying on her back, propped at an upward angle, although could scarcely feel the bed or pillows beneath her. She was trying to figure where she was or how she came to be there. All she could remember was something about a fire. She again pushed back any panic and tried to focus on the fire. _Where was the fire?_

A low grumble came from beside her. Somebody was sitting beside her bed, resting his head on a folded arm beside her hip. He was also holding the hand she had failed to move.  
  
As her eyes adjusted, she realized the room was not as bright as she'd thought. She could vaguely smell the light oils used to burn few lanterns that were lit along the walls casting a dim, yet warm glow in the Hospital wing. 'Hogwarts hospital wing' Jen realized with a start. _What in hell am I doing here?_ She blinked her eyes a few times still trying to remember. _The fire._ She forced herself to try and focus on that and realized that a fire didn't feel right. _But it was hot. So hot, I was burning._ Jen forced herself to keep her eyes open and tried again to focus.

In the comfortable gloom, She looked down at the dark matt of hair beside her and knew it was Sirius who slumped onto the side of her bed. That, at least, reassured her. She flopped her head to one side and saw Remus sleeping soundly in the next bed. _Yes._ She thought. _There was a full moon and he had no wolfsbane. He's recovering._ With considerable effort, she tilted her head her head the other way and saw Harry sitting on the opposite bed leaning against the headboard with his head tipped back, fast asleep. Lily was curled beside him sleeping with her head on his lap. Jimmy lay across the foot of the bed with his feet slightly touching the floor. He was flat on his back with his hands folded gracefully over his stomach.  
  
Looking at the three teenagers on the bed, feeling Sirius beside her and knowing Remus was close by brought a pang to her chest that spread warmth through her body. She couldn't help but try to smile. That small gesture, the simple stretching of the skin around her mouth sent scores of pain lancing through her face.  
  
Harry carefully edged Lily off his lap after he was awaken by Jen's sharp intake of breath. He quietly slid off the bed and knelt bedside Jen, with a tentative smile. "Try to relax," he said softly, trying to sooth her. "Don't try to talk." Harry could see the fear, confusion, and pain welling in her eyes; fear was prevalent. "You're safe now, everything's going to be okay." He reached down and lightly shook Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Sirius raised his head and blinked groggily at Harry.

"She's awake," Harry said.

The older man looked up and saw Jen looking frightened. He clasped her hand tighter and felt it trembling. He shifted from his chair onto the bed beside her. "It's okay," he said softly, almost a whisper, "You're safe. You're at Hogwarts." Then lightly began to stroke her forehead.  
  
She looked at him, still very frightened, then to Harry, who tried to look calm and reassuring.

Then the twins woke up.  
  
In an instant they were both at Jen's side; pressing her with questions, touching her, hugging her, kissing her. Her trembling had turned to outright shaking when the twins began forcing themselves on her.

Sirius looked at Harry, "Get Illyana and Madam Pomfrey." Harry nodded and disappeared. Then Sirius turned to the twins, "Calm down!" trying not to raise his voice. He looked back to Jen. In an effort to calm her resurging panic, he squeezed her hand. "It's alright, your safe now."

But Lily and Jimmy were still fawning over her, trying to get her attention which only led Jen to a more panicked state, wondering why her children were so distraught.  
  
She looked to each of their faces, fighting the searing pain pressing on her skin. Then focused on Sirius. Surely he would be able to explain. He brought her hand to his chest as he scolded the twins to calm themselves and Jen noticed a vacancy on the end of her hand where her finger once was. Her body began to shake with more force. She didn't know what had happened, though her children and Sirius were clearly alarmed. She could feel it as well as see it. She chanced a look a Jimmy and Lily and saw their faces flashing from relief to fear. Her shaking increased. _What had happened?_  
  
Sirius saw her confusion and said, "No, don't worry. You're going to be fine."

That comment alone shook her, for he didn't look at her, but too Lily. Her entire body began too shake because she didn't yet know what had happened, she tried to speak and again her voice failed her. She tried to rise.

Without thinking, Sirius used his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her steady on the bed. With her mind reeling as he tried to restrain her, she finally broke into panic. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her confused shaking turned to fierce thrashing.  
  
"Get them out of here!" Illyana snapped impatiently when she, Madam Pomfrey and Harry burst into the room. She shoved Harry at the twins and threw her fingers towards the door. "Now!" As Harry tried to pull the Twins back, Illyana pushed Sirius aside, and Poppy rounded to Jen's other side.  
  
Jen's body was violently convulsing.

Illyana looked afraid for a moment then held up her wand, "Accio, Syringe!" and a moment later a small syringe flew into her hand and she pulled the cover away from the needlepoint while Madam Pomfrey was trying to work something into Jen's mouth.  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius near shouted.

Illyana briefly glared at him, then held up the syringe and began flicking it gently to release the air bubbles. She then lifted Jen's blanket and stabbed her in the hip with it.

"What's that?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Illyana and Poppy ignored him as they waited for Jen's thrashing to cease, and then readjusted her into the bed. They both turned scowling to Sirius.

"Out!" Poppy shouted, pointing at the door.  
  
Sirius looked at her, then at Jennifer. He shook his head. "I'm staying."  
  
Illyana gripped his elbow so tightly Sirius knew he'd have bruises where her bony fingers dug into his flesh. She pulled him from the room with a strength he was surprised she had. When in the hall, she roughly shoved him at Harry, Lily and Jimmy then closed the door and wheeled on them all, but pointed at Sirius "You swore you could control yourselves! You assured me your presence would not upset her!"  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Jimmy asked timidly.

Illyana's eyes turned dark. "That was a grand maul seizure!" She took several slow deep breaths, eyeing each of them with barely contained anger, disgust showing clearly on her face. Then broke into a lengthy tirade, shouting animatedly at the twins in a Language neither Sirius nor Harry understood.

"Is that Spanish?" Harry asked Sirius quietly.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
Although Lily was at least a head taller than Illyana and Jimmy several inches above that, the twins were looking at their feet, the walls, each other, and anywhere but at Illyana. They obviously understood every word the witch spat at them. And they tried to occasionally respond in the same language, only to be silenced by her furious onslaught.

When Illyana felt the Twins sufficiently thrashed, she turned to Sirius. "What did you think you were doing scaring her like that?" she snarled, switching back to English.

Sirius scowled at her, angry at her presumption that he'd done anything to hurt Jen. "Scaring her?" he repeated.  
  
"After what she's just survived," she stared back at Sirius, "Did you really think three people pinning her to a bed was the best course of action?"  
  
Sirius made to argue, then realized what Illyana had meant. He closed his eyes. "Oh god," he said to himself thinking how he must have terrified Jen, forcing her onto the bed like that. "What have I done?"

"She probably won't remember." Illyana had calmed considerably, but her voice still held annoyance. "The medication we gave her is Muggle. Normally, I try to avoid Muggle medicines because they have a tendency to muddle the mind. I suspected her injuries to be severe enough to keep all options open, even Muggle. Before I arrived, Bill told me she had been in her families custody." She looked down and slightly shook her head. "I've never met any of them, but Jen's told me enough stories about them to know they could've done anything to her. I didn't want to risk not having everything available if necessary. I hate using Muggle medicines, but in this case we couldn't wait for a potion or a spell to take effect, so it may have been a good thing." 

With a resigned shake of her head, she looked at the teens and said, "You need to be off. I believe Professor Dumbledore has a room prepared for you. Madam Pomfrey tells me it's close to the Gryffindor tower. I trust you remember your way around the castle?" She asked Harry, who nodded. Lily was about to protest when Illyana raised her hand, "You're doing no good here, I'll let you back in tomorrow."

The twins looked at each other, then to Illyana and nodded in unison.

Harry was thunderstruck that this witch had so easily controlled Lily and Jimmy. Deciding it best to get them away from her before she exploded again, he looked at Sirius for his consent. Seeing it in a small nod, he led them down the corridor.

Illyana waited a few moments to be sure the youngsters were out of earshot before asking Sirius, "Have you been back to the Ministry? Do you know what the status of all this," she pointed at the closed door, "is?"  
  
"Not exactly," Sirius shook his head and absently pushed the sleeves of his robes up his arms, "But I have several friends that work for the Ministry, and they are all aware of the situation. If anything of consequence happens they know where to find me."  
  
"You're assuming an awful lot." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I suggest you get to the Ministry, and start demanding they do something about this attack." She looked down the hall where Harry and the twins were just disappearing round a corner. "And you should probably contact Professor Dubois. Although I'd like the Twins to stay a few days more before they go back to their studies. That way when Jen has recovered a bit more she can see them safe and sound. It will help in her recovery to know her children are safe."  
  
"Dubois?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and shook his head.  
  
Illyana dropped her jaw and scoffed, "You haven't spoken Professor Dubois yet?" She clearly could not believe Sirius didn't know this Professor.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been to Hogwarts, give me a little slack."  
  
"Professor Dubois is not a teacher here, you fool." Her hands gripped the sides of her temples for a moment, and then they spread in front of her pleading for a valid explanation. "He's the Headmaster at the Salem Academy. You_ are _aware your children are supposed to be in school right now? I mean you do know their holiday has been over since last Monday?"  
  
Sirius stared at her blankly. Yes, of course he knew they were still in school, but with all that had recently occurred he simply hadn't given it any thought. He shook his head. "I- of course- I mean I knew-"

Taking pity on him, she smiled. "Still trying to adjust to the responsibility of fatherhood?"  
  
"Jen is going to kill me when she finds out I've kept them out of school for so long." He raked his hand through his hair.

"No, she won't." Illyana smiled a bit broader. "You're a father and husband whose life has been turned upside down. I scarcely think you've had a moment to think of their education. But now," she took his arm and turned him away from the hospital wing, "You have too. Professor's Dumbledore and Dubois have been known to correspond. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore with be happy to help you. But the twins need to at least be keeping up with their day-to-day assignments. Their W.A.S.P.'s are in February, and if they don't get themselves prepared, they'll be lost once they're out of school."  
  
"W.A.S.P.'s?"  
  
"Wizarding Aptitude Standardized Placement," Illyana explained. "Jen tells me they're the American equivalent of your N.E.W.T.'s. She also told me these tests would basically open up or lock any doors to their futures." 

Sirius nodded in agreement, then he looked back at the door longingly.  
  
"Forget it," Illyana said, reading his mind. "I'm not letting any of you back in right now. And Jenny wouldn't know even if I did. Still, right now Jenny needs to recover, and she stands little chance of that with you lot hovering about her." She held her hand up to stop his protestations. "I'll let you in to see her after Poppy and I have had another chance to give her a once over. There's no telling what injuries she's reopened with that seizure, so for now, she is in solitary. No visitors."  
  
Again, Sirius looked at the door, and slightly shook his head. "I suppose you're right." Then turned and started for the Headmaster's office, but stopped and turned back. "Thank-you, Illyana."  
  
She nodded and turned back to the door and entered the room from which Sirius was now denied.

When she entered the hospital wing, Illyana saw Remus on a knee beside the bed, softly stroking Jen's forehead. She was briefly angry that her patient was out of his bed, and then thought better. Remus Lupin and Jennifer Lennox were friends. And he'd witnessed all that had happened to her. Illyana's heart softened.

"Mr. Lupin," she said quietly, stepping up to the bed behind him, "You should really be resting."

"She looks better," he responded, but didn't look away from Jen. "Will she be able to see?"

Illyana could feel his guilt. "See?" she said quietly from behind him.

"Her eyes," Remus said, "They beat her face so badly I didn't think she could see me." He then turned to look at Illyana. "Will she be able to see?"

Illyana nodded then laid a comforting hand gently on his shoulder. "Her eyes should be fine. There doesn't appear to be any lasting damage to her face. Although I won't know for certain until she wakes and I can properly examine her senses."

Remus nodded and turned back to Jen. "I couldn't do anything," he took a shuddering breath. "I couldn't do a goddamned thing."

She could tell by his voice and body language that he blamed himself. "You need to be focusing on your own recovery." Illyana took his arm and pulled him to his feet.

He simply rose and sat on his bed, then tugged his hands through his hair. "She's never going to be the same." He shook his head as he tucked his legs under his blankets and leaned against the Headboard. "Sirius is never going to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Illyana perched on the edge of his bed beside his legs. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I made him a promise." Remus tipped his head over the rail to rest against the wall so he could look at the ceiling. "A long time ago Jen needed help and Sirius knew he couldn't always be there for her. I promised him that when he couldn't protect her, I would."

"Ah," Illyana nodded her head knowingly. "The whole Charles Mendes debacle."

Remus suddenly looked at her straight. "How do you know about that?"

She took a slow breath and smiled slightly. "Mr. Lupin, My name is Illyana Colon." When Remus didn't appear to show signs of understanding, she continued, "Jennifer and I trained together in Brazil, as well as a few other places. She spoke of you and Sirius and yes, even Mr. Mendez on more than one occasion."

Understanding suddenly dawned on Remus, "You're the one who told her to change her name."

Illyana weakly giggled. "Nobody tells Jennifer Lennox what to do. You should know that." She looked at him with a soft smile. "I suggested a completely different name. I even had an arranged marriage worked out for her. But she wouldn't have it." She shook her head remembering Jen's complete devotion to Sirius. "If she couldn't be with Sirius she wouldn't be with anyone."

"I told her that Sirius was a traitor." Remus slouched down into the bed. "I really believed it was him. I really thought he betrayed us. Even after Jen and I fought," he looked at Illyana, "I still thought he did it."

Illyana shook her head. "Everyone thought he had. What makes you think you're so special?" she slid forward on his bed, closer to him. "Jen even thought he did it."

"No she didn't." Remus said firmly.

"Yes she did," Illyana responded just as firmly. "Although it wasn't until he escaped from Azkaban, but when he did, she fell apart _knowing _he'd betrayed all of you."

"It's almost funny," Remus tried to snicker. "She was the one person that always thought he was innocent, until he broke out. Then he'd proven his innocence and she thought he was guilty. How backwards is that?"

Illyana smiled and patted his hand. "We're talking about Sirius Black and Jennifer Lennox. From what I understand, they always seem to get it backwards, don't they?"

Remus nodded and nestled further into the bed.

Illyana paused for a moment, and then her expression and tone changed. "Are you rested enough for a discussion, or shall I leave you to sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep if I wanted too."

"Do you feel well enough to discuss your condition?" Illyana pulled a chair up and sat beside his bed.

"Condition?" Remus practically scoffed. "Is that your gracious way of saying I'm a dark beast? A horrifying abomination that hunts children in the night and is evil to my very core? The reason Jen is in this state?" he pointed at Jen.

Remus watched her look at him closely, appraising him with a look that seemed close to distaste. "What?" he asked to her expression.

"I was just wondering whom you insult more," she said softly, leaning her elbows onto her knees not looking at him, "By that comment. You, for rejecting who you are, or me, " she looked at him, shaking her head, "thinking I'm so ignorant to believe you are nothing but an evil hindrance that needs to be controlled."

"I'm a werewolf. It is not ignorant to believe I need to be controlled," he said turning his head from her. "It's a curse I'll always live with."

"It's only a curse if you allow it to be." Illyana put a hand on his arm. "Lycanthropy can be controlled, and even enjoyed under the right circumstances," she squeezed his arm slightly, "However, only if you accept it."

Sirius and Remus sat at a table across from each other in the now brightly lit medical wing waiting impatiently for Illyana to bring Jennifer out to meet them. It had only been six days since Jen arrived after her ordeal, but Illyana felt it best for her to not be trapped in a hospital bed. The Medi-witch wanted Sirius to take his fiancé somewhere more comfortable to finish healing.  
  
Remus looked at the animagus who now gazed out the window at the falling snow biting back a sharp comment, because he was not entirely happy with his friend. After recovering from the full moon he was privy to a small meeting with Dumbledore, Moody, Snape, Charles Mendes, and Sirius. The meeting itself was brief, but filled with important tidbits of information such as: Lucius Malfoy had been pardoned and The Ministry had been forced to release Jeanne to her family because she'd broken no laws in Britain. If the Jen wanted to pursue action against her sister, it would have to be in The States.

Charles was reluctant but felt it important that Dumbledore knew Etienne Lennox had been actively courting a union between the Lennox family and the Malfoy's; Patricia, David and Catherine Lennox all had daughters close to Draco's age. Etienne felt it important to unite the more motivated wizards from America to those in Britain. Charles also told them that Snape was widely regarded as mole amongst the dark circle.

And most importantly, Lucius and Etienne were both very interested in taking blood-forcibly if necessary- from Harry and at least one of the twins, although they preferred Lily. Neither Charles nor Snape knew anything more about it, than that.

And Remus suspected Sirius hadn't told Jen any of it. Finally he felt it was time to breach the subject before it was too late. With his elbows propped on the table and his chin rested on folded fingers, He spoke to his long time friend, "You haven't told her yet, have you?"  
  
Sirius didn't look at Remus right away; he continued to gaze at the school grounds being blanketed with snow. Slowly he shook his head, "I couldn't." With a deep sigh he turned to Remus. "How could I? She's been through so much; I don't want to add to it. She seems so-" he paused, "fragile."  
  
Pushing the sleeves of his robe up over his elbows, Remus reached across the table and touched his friends' arm. "She is fragile." When Sirius looked at him he continued, "Which is why _you_ have to tell her. She needs to hear it from you. Can you imagine what it would do to her if she 'accidentally' found out Charles, not to mention Malfoy, have been released?"  
  
For a long moment Sirius looked at his respected friend; hating, yet knowing what he said was true. He turned back to the window. "I know." He puffed a long breath through his cheeks and turned back, "She won't take it well. I'm not taking it well! How could they just 'pardon' Malfoy?"  
  
Remus curled his mouth and raised a shoulder, "They say after reviewing the case there simply wasn't enough evidence to hold him."  
  
Tipping his head down, Sirius cocked an eyebrow and looked through his bangs at Remus, "I know you don't believe that."  
  
"No." Remus matched his satirical face, "I believe Malfoy's pockets are deep."  
  
"As are Jen's father's."  
  
"Well, we can be certain they're in league with each other," Remus sighed regretfully. "Can we still trust Charles and Snape?"  
  
Sirius scoffed. "No, we can't trust them. But we really have no choice but to believe them. You of all people should know that."  
  
Sinking back in his chair Remus popped his eyebrows. "Even I fancy a little trip into denial."  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better." A dry voice from the door muttered.

The two turned to see Mad-Eye Moody limp into the medical wing-magical eye swirling- to join them at the waiting area's round table. As he sat in a chair he explained to the two wizards curious expressions, "The Ministry will not investigate the abductions."  
  
Aghast, werewolf and animagus abruptly stood and shouted at the same time.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"If you will calm down," Moody held out his hands to try and quiet them, "I'll explain to you as well as the decision was explained to me. Which wasn't very well." He waited for them to lower back into their seats then began, "The Ministry won't qualify your abductions as abductions for two reasons. One, by your own words," he looked at Remus "You and Jen both willingly grabbed the Portkey."  
  
"Excuse me?" Remus near shouted and stood up again.  
  
"And two," he continued ignoring Remus's outburst, "It happened in The States. The Ministry says they have no authority."  
  
Sirius leaned forward onto the table. "You can't be serious."  
  
Moody looked directly at Sirius. "If you enjoyed that little show of reasoning, this will positively make you sing. They refuse to take any action on behalf of Jennifer."  
  
It was Sirius's turn to jump from his seat, "Why not?"  
  
"Same reasons." Moody glared at them both, aggravated by their lack of control. The Auror slightly shook his head. "There is no conclusive evidence."  
  
"Have you seen Jen? Have _they_ seen her?" Remus spat. "Surely between her injuries and my testimony there's enough to warrant at least an investigation!"  
  
Moody calmly tented his fingers in front of his face. "Again Remus, by your own words, you saw nothing."  
  
Throwing a chair aside Sirius leaned onto the table, scowling at Mad- Eye "Surely you jest."  
  
He shook his head. "Not at all."  
  
"But I heard it!" Remus was beginning to become as angry as Sirius. "I heard her! I heard it all!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, not to those who would decide if this is a valid case. She willingly grabbed the orb knowing what it was, and you didn't actually see them do any thing to her except drop you in the cell with her as the full moon was rising. And again, the actual abduction happened in The States, so even if we could convince The Ministry to take some action, they would have no authority."  
  
"The assault on Jenny happened here!" Remus slapped his palms on the table. "They can't ignore this!"  
  
The two remaining Marauders stood shoulder-to-shoulder, hands flat on the table glaring down at the illustrious Alastor Moody.   
  
"I am not the enemy here." He said quietly.  
  
"Nor I thought," said Remus, trying to control his anger, "was The Ministry."  
  
"I'm not going to let this go," Sirius added. "I will not lie down like a dog for them and let this case blow over!"  
  
Very slowly, Moody rose and laid his hands on the table, reflecting the two men. "They are saying their hands are tied, that there is no evidence any of this happened in Britain."  
  
"I was there," Remus hissed. "Draco Malfoy told me we were in his families manor."  
  
Alastor shook his head. "The boy denies it, making it your word against his. And being a werewolf I don't see many being considerate to your testimony."  
  
"What about Jen?" Sirius suggested. "She could confirm his statement."  
  
"Do you really want to do that to her?" Moody tilted his head. "From what I understand, her memory of the ordeal is fragmented at best. Any legal team the Malfoy's have will tear her to shreds." When he saw Sirius's eyes shift to concern, he sat and folded his hands on the table. "Until we have ample evidence we must work-as we have so many times before- without The Ministry's aid."  
  
Abruptly, Sirius shoved his weight off the table and turned to the window, crossing his arms over his chest. A leaden ball in his gut had been growing consistently for days. Although it still lacked definition (Anger? Despair? Rage?), it continued to grow. And as it grew, his self-control diminished.  
  
Remus shook his head and lowered into his chair. "What about The States? Will their Wizarding Counsel take action?"  
  
With a glimmer of hope, Sirius looked over his shoulder at Moody.  
  
"They give us the same arguments, but in reverse." Mad-eye shook his head, "Thomas is attempting to sway their judgment, but it doesn't look good. Although we have a better than average chance of getting Jeanne at least arrested for attacking the twins."

"And Kenton?" Sirius asked.

Again, Moody shook his head. "The only person he actually attacked in Jennifer's flat was you, Sirius. And you attacked him just as earnestly. Even if they found enough evidence to have him arrested it would only be an assault charge, and they could never make it stick. And if they did they'd be forced to try to get to extradited to America, so they can arrest you as well."

"He attacked Jenny," Sirius seethed.

"Yes," Moody agreed, "But we cannot prove _where_. And without that, or a very deep wallet," Moody slightly gritted his teeth, "we have no chance of convincing The Ministry _or_ the U.S. Council to do anything." Sirius turned back and rested his forehead against the windowpane, His hands clenching the frame. He had been combating the urge to seek out the Lennox family and make them suffer, because he knew-at least he thought he knew-the Ministry would see justice served. But now, Now there was to be no punishment to any of them because of some idiotic loophole in the system that was keeping countries bound to their own law enforcement.  
  
"Is there nothing more we can do?" Sirius heard Moony ask.  
  
"Not within the boundaries of the law. Both the Ministry and the American Council have decided to ignore what is so very blatantly in front of their faces." For the first time since Moody entered the room, His irritation could be heard in his voice. "The Death Eaters are on the rise again and just as before, those in authority are choosing to ignore it. I personally will not stand for this. If they came for Jennifer and her children once, they surely will again-" Mad-eye stopped short, his eye spinning. "I think we should continue this discussion at another time."  
  
Sirius spun to face the Auror, ready to demand further explanation when the door to the infirmary slowly opened.  
  
"Good-afternoon, Gentlemen." Illyana stepped first into the room, to prepare the occupants for another's entrance. Looking into the room from the hallway, she seemed surprised to see the Auror. "Mr. Moody, I wasn't expecting to see you today." Her voice was melodic with her accent, and quiet and smooth, as a parent would use to sooth a frightened child. She pushed the door fully open and stood to the side.  
  
Jennifer slowly limped into the room, leaning heavily on a cane. Her dark tresses were bound in a loose plait scattering a few loose strands about her face, and she wore exceptionally loose fitting blue robes. The scarves Jen tied around her waist were also draped quite loosely; if one had looked closely he would have noticed the fabric was actually pinned to the robes to keep them from slipping off her hips. Her skin was far to pale causing her olive complexion to look sickly, while her face still held onto the discoloration around her eyes and cheek. As she crossed the threshold into the room Illyana held a hand out to help steady her, but Jen just pushed it aside.  
  
After watching that small display of independence, Sirius held back the urge to leap across the room. He's spent so many hours in the last few days listening to Illyana council him on how to best care for Jen; and he still didn't like the analogy the Medi-witch had used of a frightened animal. However, he was now painfully aware that his lover would be nothing but nerves and fear for some time. He felt his heart break for the thousandth time when she looked up and tried to smile bravely for this audience. It wasn't because of the remnants of the bruises and cuts lingering on her face, or even the effort she seemed to have to put into the smile. Her eyes shattered his emotional walls. Her beautiful deep brown eyes that had been so bright and quick now looked dull. There was a fear in them, and a sadness that had never touched them before. Sirius could still see the love and strength but someone had dimmed the light in her eyes. The lead ball in his gut grew very hot, searing the pieces of his broken heart together with resolution. He wanted to find and kill the first Lennox he could.  
  
Knowing animals could sense danger, using the analogy he disliked from Illyana, he assumed Jen would sense his anger. He quickly buried it and walked to her. He gingerly took her free hand and asked softly, "How are you feeling?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders in her old habit of indicating that she would be alright in time, adding a firm nod of her head when Sirius still looked so worriedly at her.  
  
"If you all will excuse me," Moody spoke up, "I will be returning to the Ministry. There are a few cases I still need to be working with." He looked at Sirius then Remus. "When I find anything interesting I'll be sure to notify you." He then he turned and left the room, his odd thumping gate echoing faintly for a long while down the corridors of the ancient school.  
  
Sirius however, barely acknowledged him leaving, keeping all of his attention on Jennifer. "Still no voice?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Ah, that's okay." He tried to sound easy. "We'll just have to use our imaginations." He lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed the back of it. Folding her hand in his and stroking it with the other he smiled, smothering the resurging anger when he felt the absence of her finger. "Although I imagine it will make our spectacular arguments a lot less fun." 

She squeezed his hand and playfully nudged his shoulder.  
  
Illyana smiled at their exchange. She was concerned Sirius would not be able to keep him emotions in check and ultimately do more harm, but the last few days he'd shown ultimate restraint. And just now- she knew this was the first time he'd seen her in true light, outside of the dim infirmary- he completely masked his anger. Yes, he was going to do just fine. She turned and saw that Remus had been watching her. She smiled a little and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Remus returned the smile coming around the table to stand near her. "You're a credit to your profession."  
  
"Oh, pish," she dismissed the comment with a hand gesture, lightly brushing Remus' shoulder. "Jen did all the work. She was the one who wanted to live. All I did was help Poppy and Severus with a few potions and spells." Illyana then turned back to Jen and Sirius. "Shall we go, or did you want to say good bye to any of the Professors?" Jen shook her head. "Alright then." She disappeared into the office and returned a few moments later with two cloaks and a small carpetbag. She threw her own cloak around her shoulders first, and then helped Jen into hers as Sirius and Remus each put on their own. "Shall we all go home?"  
  
Jen looked at her quizzically.  
  
Sirius folded his fianc's hand carefully into the crook of his arm; "I've asked Illyana to stay with us for a few days while we set up house." Jen shifted her confused gaze to him, imploring explanation. "Until we have better wards set up at Grimmauld and on your place in The States, we've leased a flat in London."  
  
Jen closed her eyes and shook her head. _Damn infuriating man_, she thought. _Making decisions without me again._  
  
"I agree," Illyana confirmed. "It really is the safest thing to do."   
  
"Your family is looking for you," Remus added, opening the door, "They'll be looking in New York and at Grimmauld place. It's best for us to not be in either of those locations, don't you think?"  
  
Jen heaved a breath, surrendering. Although she couldn't remember everything that had happened while she and Remus were enjoying her family's _hospitality_, she did remember Remus being very much aware every time Jen found the strength to reach for him. The Lennox clan (she could hardly bring herself to call them family) would be looking for her and Remus and this time wouldn't be interested in taking them back. She could fully remember what they'd been capable of before Thomas had come for Jen and her mother when she was so much younger, leading her to believe whatever they had done to her during Remus and her _visit_ would seem like petting if they ever caught them again. If that clan did find them they'd be out to kill, most painfully.

Jen sighed again. Sirius, Remus and Illyana were going to be coddling her for a long time, and she just didn't feel up to fighting for independence right now.  
  
Sirius moved slowly beside her to keep a steady easy pace for her injured body. He was amazed at how well she was walking after so short a time recovering. "You're always surprising me." He looked down his shoulder at her with a bright smile. Briefly she rested her head on his shoulder, then lifted it and continued to walk toward the entrance hall.  
  
As they made the way casually down the cool hallway, Sirius brought Jen up to date on the twins and Harry. Telling her the twins had returned to their classes in Salem- after several long hours of negotiating, and Harry had just as reluctantly returned to his Auror training only after being assured that if there were any new developments Sirius would contact him at once. Jen questioned these decisions with expressions of concern at hearing the teens wouldn't be where she could keep an eye on them.

Sirius smiled reassuringly, thinking maybe it wouldn't be so hard to communicate without words. He reminded her The Salem Academy had many of the same protections as Hogwarts and a few others. And Professor Dubois, as she surely knew, was an accomplished wizard who was abreast of the situation and would take special precautions for the twin's safety. Harry was training to be an Auror, with other Auror's. If he wasn't safe there, there wasn't anywhere he'd be safe.  
  
Jen listened carefully to his briefing, looking at the floor in front of her as they slowly progressed. She could hear the tightness in Sirius's voice as he tried to hide his anxiety. He wasn't fooling her.

Remus and Illyana, too, walked steadily along adding comments here and there, trying to make Jen feel comfortable. She smiled to herself thinking how they were falling over themselves trying to help her. If she had her voice, she'd have told them all they were making fools of themselves. In her youth that is exactly what she would've done. However, she had learned acceptance on many levels during her capture and recovery. So now she just listened to them in patience, and loved them for it.  
  
When they rounded the corner to the main hall, Jen looked up and froze.  
  
At first Sirius stepped in front of Jen and lightly gripped her arms, fearing she'd somehow hurt herself. When he saw her face wasn't masked in pain, but instead her eyes were wide with fear, He lowered his head to her, asking, "What is it? Are you alright?"  
  
Unable to give voice to her terror, she slightly shook her head, trying to back away while staring over Sirius' shoulder.

"Bloody hell." Remus muttered.

Sirius looked at Remus, then behind him where Jen and Remus's eyes were both transfixed.  
  
Snape was standing in the center of the Hall talking casually with Lucius Malfoy and Kenton Lennox.

The hot lead in Sirius' gut suddenly exploded.  
  
"Don't." Remus restrained Sirius arm from reaching for his wand. He pulled him around to look at him. "The students."  
  
Sirius eyed Remus in disbelief, and then scrutinized Jen-who was still staring at Lucius and Kenton, gripping his arm so tightly it hurt- then glanced around the hall. For the first time he became aware of the dozens of students milling about. Looking back at Remus he asked, "What are they doing here?" He growled low as his gaze fell upon Jennifer's loathsome brother and the former Slytherins.  
  
Following Sirius' gaze the trio in question, Remus shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"What is happening?" Illyana asked.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" A student shouted from across the hall, drawing attention to the out of place quartet.

Snape, Malfoy and Kenton all turned to see whom the student was shouting at.

Remus turned to see Dennis Creevey, a sixth year, jogging to him. Remus composed himself and forced a smile, "Dennis, it's nice to see you."  
  
"Are you here for the teaching position? Are you going to come back to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts again? There have been all kinds of people coming in to apply. Like that man over there." Dennis pointed across the hall towards Kenton. Several students joined him as he prattled on "DADA hasn't been any fun since you left, well there was Professor Moody-" Remus tried to look as though he were paying attention to the boy but only caught about every fourth word, as he had one eye on Sirius and the other on the trio further down the hall.  
  
"Jen," Illyana said quietly, "What's going on?"  
  
Jennifer inclined her head, staring doe-eyed at Kenton.  
  
Following her gaze, Illyana saw Severus talking with two men, both draped in exquisite forest green robes. The taller of the two had dark hair that was clipped quite close, and a handsome face that she instantly didn't trust. The other, a mite shorter, had long platinum hair with a severe, pale complected face. This one she didn't like either. The taller was looking directly a Jen with a wicked smile that was full of malevolence. The other of the two strangers looked at Sirius, and although his pale face shone no expression, his eyes were blazing with contempt. Severus was looking between his companions and the quartet that was rapidly being bombarded by students who were calling out inane questions to their former Professor. Illyana had become fond of Severus over the last week, but seeing him stand with these two men and seeing the look he gave Sirius- not quite as contemptuous as the blonde, but close- she felt something clench in her chest. The feeling that something was about to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Okay." Always trusting her instincts, Illyana took Jen's arm and started to steer her from the hall, "Let's get out of here." She spoke quietly, weaving Jen through the students, heading for the closest door that led outside.  
  
As the women started to move away, Kenton immediately made a beeline for Jen. When he approached, Jen shrank back from Illyana and pressed herself against the wall as if she could push herself further into it.

Illyana's apprehension toward the man multiplied when she interpreted the look on his face. If malevolent before, it was absolutely sinister now She stepped in front of Jen, instinctively protecting her friend. "Can I help you?" she tried to ask politely, but instead it came out like the edge of a knife. He had a nerve to confront Jen, and Illyana was not about to allow it.  
  
Kenton stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Do you know what that is you're feeling?" he asked Jen, ignoring Illyana. "It's not fear. It's understanding."  
  
"Excuse me." Illyana tried to lean into his face to obscure his view of Jen, though her stature barely brought her to his chest "I asked you a question."  
  
He looked at her briefly, and then pushed her aside. "You can't hide from it." He stepped closer to his sister.  
  
Jen had turned sideways to the wall with her palms flat upon the stone; her fingers scratched the mortar, trying to find an escape. Her eyes were downcast, looking at Kenton's boots. Her head shook slightly in fear. Kenton leaned in and whispered into her ear, "That's Lennox blood. It's who you are. It's who your _children_ are. You can't run from it, you can't hide." He pushed his hand against Illyana as she tried to get back to Jen, "It's your home. We know how to find you, now." He tilted his head in front of her face; she refused to look at him. "Why do you still fight? You know you can't win."  
  
"Sir!" Illyana gripped his arm hard, digging her fingers into his flesh, "I must insist you refrain from upsetting my patient."  
  
"Kenton," Severus interrupted the conversation, "This is neither the time nor place."  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand jerked Illyana aside and shoved Kenton away.

Sirius moved in front of Jen and tried to get her to look up at him. He was hesitant to touch her, not wanting to alarm her further. He ducked his head into her line of sight. "Are you okay?" Jen shook her head, still not looking up.  
  
Hearing the name Severus used, Illyana stood staring at Kenton, her eyes ablaze. This was Jen's brother! This was the man that had brutalized her! She fought the urge to lunge at him and tear his throat from his neck, and poised herself. "Kenton Lennox," she seethed. "I've heard much about you."  
  
Slowly, Kenton took his eyes from his sister and eyed Illyana. "And you are?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Just leaving," she replied and tried to pull Jen away. When Sirius turned and stood toe to toe with Kenton, Illyana was about to pull him away as well, but thought better of it. He was a bundle of aggression and needed release. She didn't fancy the idea of him exploding in front of all these children, so she looked at Malfoy and Snape. "Don't you think you gentlemen should retire to a more-secure location?"  
  
"You stay away from my family." Sirius hissed at Kenton.  
  
"Family?" Malfoy snapped his head to Sirius, "What do you know of family? You abandoned yours many years ago in exchange for a whore!"

Sirius scowled at Malfoy. "Family is not defined by blood, Thank Merlin. It's love and respect and taking care of your own. Not taking pride in that which is an abomination."  
  
"And you've done well taking care of your own, haven't you?" Lucius sneered. "First you let your true blood brother die, and now this motley crew you pass off as a family? A whore, two bastards, a dark beast and a deformed orphan? There really is no accounting for taste." He then looked at Illyana. "Are you to join this band of miscreants?"

Illyana pursed her lips tightly together, fighting the urge to explode on the man.  
  
Glaring at Kenton Sirius said low, "You fucker."  
  
"You fuck her," Kenton retorted with a wide smile. "You brought her. Oh wait, that was me, wasn't it?" The words rolled off his tongue like silk. "Tell me," he leaned closely to Sirius, "when you take her, do you prefer her from the fore, or behind? I found she's much more responsive from behind."  
  
Any self-restraint Sirius clung to was pushed away as rage washed over him. Not having the patience to draw his wand, he pulled his arm back and threw all his weight into his fist that literally lifted Kenton off his feet once it connected with his jaw.  
  
Remus, still trying to extricate himself from the students witnessed the scene and he knew the situation had instantly grown out of control. "Merlin's blood." He whispered to himself and pushed past the last of the students absently instructing them to get to their classrooms, though he knew none of them would listen with Sirius Black and what could possibly be their new DADA Professor dueling in the main hall. He rushed to Jen and Illyana, watching as Snape tried to restrain Sirius and Lucius help Kenton to his feet, who all had their wands drawn. "Illyana," he stopped in front of her and saw an anger on her face, of which he didn't believe her capable. He felt something seething off of her. At first he couldn't name the sensation, but when he recognized the scent of a she-wolf protecting her young, he took a step back. He looked at her as though the first time. _All the signs fit_, he thought. The werewolf wanted to continue this line of thought, but it was broken by the angry shouts coming from the would-be duelists. Remus shook his head, regaining perspective, and stepped closer to Illyana, "Get Jenny out of here. She shouldn't see this."  
  
Illyana tore her eyes from Kenton and looked at Remus, then nodded. She turned and took Jen's arm, then rapidly escorted her from Hogwarts.  
  
Remus watched their retreating backs for only a moment, and then turned his full attention to his former schoolmates. He wanted to catch his friend before he did anything stupid, but instead his body caught the force of Snape being thrown on him. They crashed into the wall with a hearty 'oomph', and he knew it was already to late.   
  
The main hall erupted.

As Sirius and Kenton threw curses at each other, the students scattered. Some huddled in small groups, watching the duel in awe while others fled in fear when a stray burst of energy would get too close.

Lucius had begun to command the students out and took to escorting smaller groups that were trapped behind the duel. When Remus and Snape finally untangled themselves from each other they helped Lucius in his task. Their first priority would be to get all the youngsters to safety; none of them wanted a student to accidentally catch a stray curse full on. All three men hurried the adolescents away while dust and sparks drifted through the air above their ducked heads.  
  
Sirius and Kenton dodged in and out of each other's curses, shouting profanities at one another. For Sirius, he wanted his opponent dead and didn't much care if anyone objected. He was vaguely aware of the shouts and cries coming from around them, but paid them no attention. He was driven to kill this man.

Kenton on the other hand, was rather enjoying it. It had been a long time since his last duel (He really couldn't qualify the brief encounter with Sirius at Jennifer's flat a duel), and he was invigorated to have such a worthy opponent. He also felt it would do the students good to see a real duel and not some staged performance that would teach them nothing. If they were going to learn how to protect themselves in combat they needed to see how it would really happen. Nothing held back, no punches pulled, and no rules. He fought the urge to look at their audience, knowing if he let his guard down- even a trifle- Sirius would best him. And he couldn't have that, not in front of his future students.  
  
"IMMOBULUS!" Dumbledore's thundering spell stilled both Sirius and Kenton, and silenced the main hall. All the students froze and Remus, Severus and Lucius stopped and looked at the Headmaster stride towards the duelists. "I do not recall giving permission for a dueling demonstration, Mr. Lennox." He looked first at Kenton, who stood frozen with his wand raised at Sirius. Dumbledore lithely took the wand, and then looked at Sirius. "And I would think you have other responsibilities to tend too, Mr. Black." Then pulled Sirius' wand from his hand. He then looked about the hall. "Professor Snape, would you kindly see these students to where they need to be?"

With a curt nod, Snape gathered up the remaining students and directed them from the hall. Dumbledore suppressed a smile as he heard Severus take points from all the houses and serve detention to the students that were bold enough to stay and witness the duel.  
  
"My apologies, Headmaster." Malfoy stepped beside him. "We tried to prevent this, but Mr. Black doesn't seem to have any self-control."  
  
"He should never have been forced to try and control it." Remus said all to calmly, picking Illyana's forgotten carpetbag from the floor.  
  
"Yes, well." The Headmaster looked between Kenton and Sirius for a few moments before lifting the spell. "I do believe this altercation has ended."

Kenton smiled jovially, "Of course, Headmaster."  
  
Sirius didn't respond. He glared at Kenton, his chest heaving up and down with anger.  
  
"Lucius, if you will show Mr. Lennox to my office I'll join you shortly."  
  
"I'll be seeing you," Kenton pointed his finger at Sirius's chest, barely an inch from touching him, "Soon."  
  
Sirius still didn't speak, but a low growl could be heard as his upper lip curled into a snarl. Kenton smiled broadly in return as he and Malfoy swept out of the hall.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Remus and Sirius, and handed Sirius back his wand. "I trust you won't use this until you're away from here?"  
  
He took the wand and tucked it back into his robes. "Tell me I didn't hear right," he questioned the Headmaster, "You aren't going to allow that vile man to teach here, are you?"  
  
"He came highly recommended from the Ministry," the Headmaster's voice was quite impassive, "And as it's been several years since we've had a suitable instructor," he looked pointedly at Remus, "I'll not overlook any one who applies." He then looked at Sirius. "Anyone."

Now, altogether, click the little button and Review!


	8. chapter 8

A/N: this one took a bit longer than anticipated, apologies!!! I do have to thank -F- for all her hard work in editing, and helping to make the story that much better. (I'd be lost without her input!!) so read on and enjoy!!

Chapter eight

"God, I'm so sorry, Jen." Illyana looked deeply in Jen's eyes. The two women finally made it too their temporary home. Illyana insisted on taking the Muggle route because Jen was so magically and physically depleted.

And Jen was too tired to argue. Jen's recovery had taking a lot out of her usually strong spirit and seeing Lucius standing with Kenton, and then Kenton's verbal attack on her had sapped the rest of her spirit away. It was everything she could do just to keep from collapsing on the sidewalk and cry out in despair. Now, as Jen was on the threshold looking into hell (Well, if not Hell than at least its waiting room), hysterical whimpers escaped her tight throat.

It was a small two bedroom flat that was sparsely furnished. A tattered old couch that had been abandoned was under the large window in the main room, and a small table with six rickety wicker chairs that looked as though they'd splinter the first time someone sat on them graced the cramped eating area, just beyond the living room. The kitchen was separated to the left of the main room only by a counter. The two bedrooms were at the far end of the flat and neither room had a door. The saving grace of the flat was its hardwood floors, which needed polishing. All color seemed muted and dry. There were no drapes over the two large windows, one above the sofa, the other shedding light onto the 'dining' table. Both of which made the dank flat seem brighter than it actually was.

"None of us saw that coming." Illyana said as the two stepped into the flat. "If any of us had known Kenton or Lucius were going to be there were would never have let that happen. None of us had any idea they were going to be there."

Jen crossed the room and leaned on the arm of the couch and hugged her arms tightly about herself. She slowly rocked herself.

"Would it be safe to assume you had no idea?"  
  
Jen slowly nodded in response, but didn't lift her eyes.  
  
Illyana leaned on the couch next to her. "I guess you could say that's my fault. I asked Sirius to hold off telling you. Although I didn't think he'd wait this long," she sighed. "I thought he'd tell you before we left Hogwarts."  
  
Jen looked over at her with tears brimming her eyes and held a hand out, asking for an explanation.  
  
Illyana sniffed. "Alastor Moody told us that The Ministry Pardoned Lucius Malfoy and Charles Mendes, although Mendez is actually working for them as part of his deal. They said they had no real case against Malfoy, so they set him loose." She looked at Jen, who had dropped her head and was staring at her feet. "That's basically the long and the short of it. There's a lot of other details I'm sure Sirius will be wanting to discuss with you." She put an arm around Jen's shoulders and sighed. "Have you any idea how much that man loves you?" Jen looked up and met her eyes. "More than once Dumbledore had to force Sirius to out of Hogwarts to go to work. He didn't want to leave you even for that! And the twins weren't any easier!" Illyana was hoping that knowing how much everyone cared for her would lift her spirit a bit. "It took Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall to force them back to school!"

Jens eyes began to glisten further. And she pinched her lips together, fighting to gain her control back.

"Hey, this isn't a bad thing! They just love you so much they didn't want to leave you! Even Harry was hard pressed to get back to his studies, you've a great many people who care about your well-being."  
  
A small sob escaped Jen and she brought her hands to her face before the tears finally began to fall.  
  
"Oh, Jenny." Illyana wrapped both arms securely around her, and pulled her into a warm embrace as Jen lost all composure and broke into a great weeping fit. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take away what those bastards did to you." She pulled her dear friend close, as she tried to balance them on the arm of the sofa and allowed Jen to sob onto her shoulder. She was glad she could be here for her long time friend. A selfish part of her was almost grateful, because Illyana had missed their closeness.  
  
How long Jen cried Illyana didn't know. It wasn't until she looked up and saw Sirius and Remus standing warily before her she realized the sun was setting. She gestured Sirius forward, and carefully maneuvered Jen from her shoulder to his.

In one fluid motion, Sirius scooped his love up and then sat on the couch cradling her across his lap, in his arms. When Jen pushed an arm up behind his back, gripping his shoulder and her other hand found its way to his neck, pulling him closer to her as she continued to cry, he breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't, as he and Illyana had assumed, afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of him touching her, holding her, at least. She pressed her body to him, sobbing. He momentarily tightened his embrace, though not to tightly, and murmured affectionate, compassionate words in her ear. He shifted her into a more prone position on the couch after pulling out his wand, summoning one of the tattered quilts he knew was in one of the bedrooms. He carefully wrapped it around her, and levered himself more comfortably on the couch. He knew Jen was most likely to cry herself into exhaustion, and once sleep found her he wasn't going to move her, so he wanted to make himself as comfortable as possible.  
  
When Illyana stood, Remus handed her the forgotten carpetbag. "I think you dropped this." He tried to smile through the suffocating atmosphere of Jen's pain.  
  
Taking the bag she smiled. "Thank-you." Then crossed to the small kitchen, and began hunting through it.  
  
Remus joined her and leaned casually on the counter. "I never got the opportunity to properly thank you for helping me after the full moon. I know you had many other things focusing your attention." He looked decisively at Jen and Sirius, "I hope I wasn't to much trouble."  
  
"Not at all." She waved a dismissive hand at him as she pulled a small leather case from her bag. She opened the case and revealed several vials containing various herbs and roots, "Would you mind at all to bring me a mug?"  
  
He nodded and turned to the near barren cupboards. Ron and Hermione had not done as effective a job as he had hoped when he enlisted them to furnish and stock the temporary home of his friends. Remus made a mental note to tell Ron that the only reason this could be called 'Hell's Waiting Room' was for lack of his ability to furnish it. He was actually a bit angry with the lad. Ron and Hermione had assured him all would be in place before they actually moved in.

Now he glanced at his best friend cradling his broken fiancé on the abandoned couch, and then to Jen's best friend giving her own time and life to help. Remus scrutinized Illyana, looking for another sign. Something, anything to tell him he hadn't imagined the scent that came from her at Hogwarts. "Now, exactly how long have you known Jenny?" He set the mug on the countertop, still searching her movements as well as her expressions.  
  
"Ages, it seems." She measured several herbs into the earthenware mug. "Well, she trained with me in Brazil and the two of us ended up interning together. We just sort of connected." She turned on the tap in order to fill the kettle with rusty water. She briefly scowled at the pot then tapped the top of it, hopefully clarifying the water. "But shouldn't you already know that? Surely she must have mentioned something of me while she was training before-" she cut herself off and turned to the stove, pulling a large pot from one of the gas burners, and cleared her throat.

"Before we all betrayed Sirius." Remus finished.

Illyana stopped, carefully not slamming the pot onto the counter and looked at Remus straight in the eye. "Although I wasn't there, from what I understand the only one doing any betraying was that idiot Rat Peter."

"He was the only one that was blatant about it." Remus shook his head and looked away from her, towards the sofa and his two hurting friends. "He sold the Potter's to Voldemort. The rest of the world, especially me, just assumed Sirius was the only one that could have."

After several long moments of uncomfortable silence, Remus finally managed to look back to Illyana and saw her deep dark eyes shining with compassion, and a little pain. "What is it?"

She slowly shook her head, not breaking eye contact. "There is so much pain in you."

Remus, in turn, cleared his throat. "We were talking about Jenny." And looked away.

"Right." Illyana sighed and began hunting through her bag again. "After Sirius was accused and locked away Jen decided to move to Brazil, so she obviously stayed with my family," Illyana said, focusing on the potion she was preparing in the pot for Jen; A special draught to help strengthen her vocal cords to regain her voice. It was a unique blend she and Severus had spent several hours concocting together. She knew Remus was trying to be stealthy in getting information from her, but she saw this tactic clearly. She wondered if he actually knew what her heritage was, or if he only suspected.  
  
"Were you born in Brazil?"  
  
"No." She shook her head, and then tapped the pot with her wand. Watching the several ingredients start to slowly blend together. "Costa Rica, My parents relocated about twenty years ago. They made a healthier profit in Brazil than Costa Rica." She specifically did not say what they made a healthier profit doing, knowing Remus was a conservative man. She then waited a moment and the kettle began to whine. She turned and lifted the kettle and filled the cup with hot water mixing the various herbs for the soothing tea. "Then the rest of my family all just sort of migrated south, eventually."  
  
Remus returned to leaning on the counter. "Lots of wildlife down there."  
  
Illyana stopped and looked him square. "Yes. Just as there is lots of wildlife here."  
  
A crease appeared between Remus's brows. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"I agree, but not here." She took the cup from the counter, "This potion needs time to brew." She nodded at the pot that seem to be stirring itself and then started back towards Jen.  
  
Remus watched her cross the flat and set the mug on the coffee table, then leaned closer to Sirius and quietly instructed him to force Jen to drink the tea, then explained a potion was brewing for Jen's voice and she'd be back shortly to make sure it was properly prepared. She finally stood and looked at Remus, giving him a slight jerk of her head.

He nodded and followed her to the front door.

Once outside the flat, Illyana swung her cloak over her shoulders and started down the steps, with Remus close behind.

It wasn't until they were out on the practically abandoned street and had fallen into step beside each other Remus really started to take close notice of her. She was smaller than he initially thought. Illyana barely reached his shoulder and although she was still a strong woman she felt so tiny. Almost like a little girl. He shuddered to himself. She was _not_ a little girl. He remembered how she'd completely taken control when Jen had her seizure; the way she took authority of Harry and the twins. The way she literally stepped over Pomfrey and handled, _handled!_ Sirius. Definitely more woman than he'd ever known.

She walked easily beside him looking at the pavement before each step. "So, who shall we analyze first, Mr. Lupin, you or me?"

"Straight to the point, eh?" he said looking sideways at her and saw her eyes remained trained in front of her.

Illyana grinned a little and lifted her head slightly, though did not look at him. "That's usually the best way to go," then took a breath around her grin. "I've been paying attention to you and I know you have to have questions for me that have been festering."

"Well," Remus started, puzzling how best to say what he was thinking, without sounding accusatory. "I was going to ask you how old you were when you were bit. But then I realized something."

Illyana continued to smile, not looking at him. "Should I ask what you realized? Or shall we save the dance?"

"I'm not sure." He replied honestly.

Illyana continued to smile and nodded her head. "Alright then, by all means, Let us dance. I'll lead." She boldly pulled an arm from her cloak and tucked it around Remus's elbow. "You're wondering how I could be a werewolf, and yet still have been able to be at Hogwarts the night you and Jen were brought from Malfoy Manor. Considering your were deep in your wolf while I was mending Jen's body."

Remus looked down at her, amazed at her perceptiveness. "Yes, something like that."

"I'm not a werewolf," she said simply and finally looked to Remus's eyes, conveying she only spoke the truth and hoped his canine sense would catch it. Illyana smiled as he shook his head in puzzlement, _he's fighting his nature_, she thought, _as Jen said he always would_. "My Father is a werewolf. Bitten when her was fourteen. My Mother is a Lycanthrope, as were both her parents."

"A…Huh?"

"Lycanthrope." Illyana said and pulled him to continue to walk.

"Lycanthropes as a race are mythical." Remus stopped again and stared at her, forcing her to look at him.

"Yes," Illyana nodded laughing with delight at his surprised expression. "As are werewolves, vampires, wizards, and dragons. Just because you don't see them everyday doesn't mean they aren't there. You've been sheltered, Remus. You have been fighting who you are for so long you never stopped to think you shouldn't be fighting at all. Lycanthropes by definition are creatures that can shift into another form. As the both of us can. The difference between a werewolf and a lycanthrope, is Lycanthropes choose when they transform." She forced a grin away from her face as she watched his jaw drop. "We, Lycanthropes I mean, are still pulled by the moon but have a bit more control. Werewolves, have no control over the moon."

"Like an Animagus," Remus tried to reason.

"No, that's a spell," Illyana responded and tilted her head. "Me and my brothers and sisters don't elect to transform into a wolf, and although we have a great deal more control than an actual werewolf, we need to transform at least once a month to keep the more primal side of our bloodline at bay. An Animagus can decide one day to never transform again without risk."

Remus shook his head. Was it denial of what she was saying, or was he on the receiving end of some convoluted joke? "Wait." He backed away from her, attempting to get his bearings. "If you're parents are…"

"Wolves?" Illyana supplied with a smile.

"Werewolves can't breed, it's against the law!"

"Who do you think you are, Mr. Lupin? Some Grande important dignitary?" Illyana held fast to her impatience at this intelligent man's obvious ignorance. "You are just another ordinary wizard! Or maybe you're confused as to where my family is. British laws don't hold true the world over. In some places it's not illegal to love and have a family. My parents are certainly proof of that."

Complete mystification shrouded Remus Lupin. Not only the fact that this woman was a product of wolf breeding, but also that it was not illegal where she came from. Not to mention she hadn't fallen victim to the full moon. His head was spinning. "I'm sorry. Please. Can we backtrack a bit? This isn't making any sense to me!"

"No. I guess it wouldn't." Illyana turned and sat on the curb of the sidewalk, stretching her legs out in front of her. "I suppose I've been spoiled." She waited for Remus to sit beside her. When she felt him sit down and look to her, she continued, "My father's family…" she paused trying to think how to say this. "My father's family is all Muggles and when the werewolf bit him they had no idea what was happening. They didn't know what to do." She paused and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what she was trying to tell Remus, but for some unknown reason felt compelled to tell him the story of her Mum and Pop. (Although she knew she could never tell it as well as either of her parents.) "After the first few moons they realized they were not equipped to deal with him. So instead of trying to find help…"

"They left him," Remus completed. His family had not abandoned him, but had certainly taken a different attitude towards him. He could very much identify with Illyana's Father. "How did he meet your mother?"

Illyana looked contented for a moment. As though she knew all was right in the world and nothing would ever do harm again. Remus envied that expression. He'd never known anything to make him feel contented, or even safe. Except perhaps the Marauders. He suddenly felt that loss a bit more strongly.

"It was during a full moon," Illyana started, and then looked at Remus, her eyes still shining with contentment. "He was lost and alone. The moon had taken him, as the moon does for those that don't know how to maintain their senses. He was so weak and confused when Momma found him. She really rescued him before that pack of wolves found him and tore him apart."

"How did she find him?" Remus asked, genuinely curious. "What pack of wolves?"

"His fear." Illyana said looking over the street as though she were reliving the memory herself. "It's the strongest scented emotion. He was terrified." She toyed with the hem of her cloak. "My uncles were the pack of wolves. They wanted to kill him when they found him with her, because they hadn't mated yet, he was still a threat. Not to mention he evidently had no recollection that he was human."

"You make it sound as though when the moon takes over, werewolves are still aware they are human."

"What makes you think they don't?" Illyana looked at Remus with disbelief.

Remus leaned forward and looked hard at the woman. "Because unless I have wolfsbane, I don't."

"Only because that's the only way you've been taught to handle it, there are other solutions," she replied. Then as a secondary thought, "And you're afraid of it."

"And your not?"

"No, I'm not." Illyana turned sideways and tucked one leg beneath her and looked more directly at Remus. "I never have been. I have fourteen brothers and sisters and all of us are Lycanthropes to one degree or another. Hector and Chile are the only two that were born actual werewolves. The rest of us choose when we will or will not transform. Although we all usually do during the full moon so we can run in a pack. Before we managed to get a decent potion for Dad and the boys it really made it easier for them if they had a pack to run with."

"It does make it easier," Remus concurred before he realized what he'd said. "I mean I've heard-"

"Don't worry," Illyana smiled and patted his knee, to ease the panic on his face. She knew very few people understood of his friends illegally becoming Animagi to help him during their school days. "I know there were a few unregistered Animaguses at Hogwarts the same time you were there."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

Illyana nodded and slightly shrugged a shoulder. "Jen let it slip when she tried to run with us."

Baffled, Remus dropped his jaw. "Jen's an Animagus?"

"Well, no. Not really." She shifted again and crossed her legs in front of her. "It was better than a decade ago. She was so wiped out after the few times she ran with us she left it behind. The spell just took too much out of her. So she gave it up."

"What animal is she?" Remus' curiosity got the better of him.

"_Was_ she," Illyana corrected. "She won't even attempt it anymore." She looked at Remus and could see his interest about Jen's counter creature on his face. Momentarily, she debated if she should tell him or not. After all it was Jen's story to tell. But seeing the look on Remus' face, she couldn't help herself. "When Jen first decided to attempt the spell she figured she'd be some kind of a wildcat. As you know, you're only able to transfigure into the animal most closely related to who _you are_, and well, she _was_ something of a hellcat."

Remus nodded with a grin, "Yes, she was. She had to be, spending all that time with Sirius."

"Well, yes," Illyana continued, "When she finally mastered the spell," Illia couldn't help but chuckle, "A scathing, ferocious Mongoose came tearing through our crops, chasing away anything that resembled a snake," she finished with a giggle.

"A mongoose?" Remus said with disbelief. "I can see a wildcat, but aren't mongooses basically dreadfully aggressive ferrets?"

"That's like saying a tiger is just an aggressive tabby cat." The witch smiled at Remus. "Jen did insist from time to time that if she'd attempted the spell before she went to Hogwarts, she would've been a cat. But apparently the…snakes she met at your old school made her a tad more angry and a lot more aggressive."

"Wait," Remus eyed Illia. "Mongooses hunt serpents, that makes sense." He nodded, thinking that although Jen arrived at Hogwarts with no assumptions about the Slytherins, within six months, she hated them all. Even more profoundly so, than James or Sirius hated that house.

"Yes," Illyana pulled him from his reminiscing, "Well, she only ran with us a few times. The following day she would be weak and thrown off balance. She had two small children to care for, and when she realized she really couldn't care for them after a night of running with us, she stopped."

"I wish it were that simple for me." Remus shook his head and looked at the empty street.

"Why do you say things like that?" Illyana implored, concerned and a touch angry. "You're part wolf, Remus. It's who you are. You can't run from it no matter how much you'd like too." she lifted her hand to his chin and turned his head to face her. "You can't change it."

Remus took her wrist in his hand and pulled it from his face. "Don't you ever wish you could just leave it all behind and have a decent life?"

"No, because I have a decent life." She twisted her hand around and folded it around his. "And I would never want to change who I Am." She tilted her head sympathetically. "But then, no one ever told me I should. No one ever called me a dark beast, and told me I was a danger. I was never locked out of a school or a job because of other people's prejudices. The thought never once occurred to me that I was…" she paused shaking her head, obviously trying to find the right words, "Evil. No one ever told me that." She calmed a bit through a few breaths and looked softly at her companion. "I had the good fortune to be born into a compassionate family in a tolerant country. I've been very fortunate. You have not."

"What about the danger to other's? What if you bite someone?" Remus was looking pleadingly into her eyes. "How can you so easily dismiss the chance of hurting, or more importantly, Killing someone when the Moon takes over?"

"What if the sun goes nova? What if a meteor falls from the sky onto my cottage?" she tried to grin a little but found that impossible to the desperate look on the man's face. Instead, she took the path she knew he always would. Logic. And hope. "You do what you can with what you've been given. You take whatever precautions are possible, and have a little confidence in yourself and the fates."

"You're oversimplifying," Remus said flatly.

"No," Illyana said to the denial-ridden werewolf. Then reached up and turned his face to look at her. "You're overcomplicating."

sss

The following two weeks dragged slowly by for Sirius, Remus, Illyana and Jen. Even though the four enjoyed each other's company, the confined space made it difficult to maintain a respectable mind-set. With only two separate rooms, and no doors, there just wasn't anywhere to go for privacy save the lavatory. It was Remus who decided to hang old Weasley hand-me-down quilts from the doorways of each room to offer at least an illusion of privacy. They all hated the fact that all of their magic was restricted, while holing up in this flat.

Illia and Sirius were allowed almost complete freedom, as long as their leaving and approaching the little flat was properly guarded. And they had taken advantage of it. Illyana had taken several daylong trips to her village, and would often disappear to retrieve or purchase items for Jen. Sirius tried to stay at Jen's side, but found during her recovery there was little he could do except simply be there. Theoretically he knew, in time Jen would become more open, but for now, He was frustrated at how little Physical contact they had. Not that he expected her to leap into his bed (As she had often and enthusiastically before), He felt himself miles away from her when she stood a mere meter in front of him. He tried to relieve some of him frustration with business. He took his leave to The Ministry, still hoping to convince someone to take action, knowing the more time that passed, the less likely the chances.

Although Remus and Jen were not prisoners, they were restricted to the flat unless accompanied. The initial thought, By Alastor Moody, was to not allow either of them from the flat until they had a better grasp of what the Lennox family was planning. But Sirius and Illyana abstinently refused such a restriction.

Sirius, because he knew what it felt like to be confined while other's were working and fighting, and Illyana because she knew imprisonment would not aid in Jen's recovery, but in fact compound it. Not to mention she could relate to Remus and No wolf should ever be confined. Even if the wolf was borderline suicidal; thinking he would kill his best friends son. A fact Sirius accidentally let slip.

Of the two, Jen, for obvious reasons was much more compliant to the situation. She seemed resigned to allowing the others to take care of her. Occasionally She and Illyana would manage to talk Moody into allowing her to go with Illyana to her village. Jen knew Sirius recognized the false submission she used. He'd experienced it on more than one occasion with her. She was only biding her time, until she had enough strength to fight back. She hated being coddled, but knew how dangerous the Lennox clan could be. They weren't out to recapture her and Remus, but to kill them. Their escape, more appropriately rescue, from the heart of Malfoy Manor made Etienne look foolish and incompetent. He was no longer looking for pets, or to chastise his daughter for her belligerence. Etienne Lennox wanted them both dead.

Remus was dreadful to be around. He was continually trying to reason his way out of the flat. Saying things to the effect of; "I could really be of more use at the Ministry", or "Surely _My_ testimony needs to be reviewed." or, "Once the full moon rises you'll have to set me loose, why not do it now, so I can find a suitable location where no one will find me?" Unfortunately, Remus didn't realize most of his arguments only served to tighten his security. Although not by the few remaining members of the Order, but by his friends. Sirius and Jen knew the only reason Remus wanted to be set loose was because the vision of killing Jimmy was scorched onto Remus' mind. He hadn't been privy to the vision, but he'd heard enough from Sirius to know soon, he would attack and kill Jimmy Black. And Remus wanted to be as far away from them as possible to prevent the vision becoming foresight.

But Sirius was not about to let his friend out alone because of a _vision_ that could very possibly have only been an echo of his mother's hatred. He'd spoken with Moody and Illyana and the three had decided there was no real way to define what had happened when they tried to banish the portrait. Moody insisted it couldn't have been Sirius's mother, not only was the hag dead, but the portrait was actively taunting those trying to pull the Blacks from their hypnosis; whatever remnants of her were focused on those fighting to get Sirius, Lily and Jimmy to come back to their realm.

And so they continued along this impatient, immobile vein. Four magical people being restricted to a small prison. They were surely on the path to driving one another mad, until Bill Weasley arrived one day with an invitation.

The eldest Weasley flooed in late on Tuesday during their third week in Hells lobby. Jen was sitting on the sofa, absently turning the pages of a book of which she hadn't even bothered to read the title. Illyana was in the kitchen cleaning dishes that weren't dirty, just trying to pass some time by aggressively scrubbing the coffee stains that she knew would not come clean; Sirius and Remus were valiantly trying to play a game of wizards chess at the table, though neither of their minds were on the task at hand; even the pieces looked bored and distracted.

Bill shuddered because the room and all of its occupants felt dull and grim.

Jen was the first one to note his arrival. She only looked up at him, smiling weakly before she went back to her book.

"Oh, this is bad," Bill said, taking stock of the room. "You people look as though you've all been kissed by a Dementor."

"Well, at least that would be something interesting," Remus said flatly as he moved a knight, looking at the visitor.

"By Merlin, I hate it when Moody is right," Bill mumbled and slumped down onto the couch next to Jen. "It really makes working with him so much more difficult. Especially since I don't even work for the Ministry!" he kicked his feet onto the table in front on the couch and dropped his head against the back of the sofa. He tilted his head sideways to look at Jen, "Is it like this everyday? Wiling away the hours, communing with the flowers," His voice was a singsong he knew Jen would recognize. "If I only had a brain…"

"You wouldn't possibly dare to be teasing us," Jen sat a little straighter on the sofa, glaring at Bill, "Would you?"

"Sirius was confined to Grimmauld for almost a year." Bill responded. "And as angry and confused as he was, he knew-"

"I knew what?" Sirius snapped, standing from his game of chess. "That the fight I should have been fighting was being fought by others?"

"No," Bill replied, still sitting on the couch, not wanting to aggravate the man further. "You knew it would be a danger for you to be seen, not only to yourself, but to others." Fighting the urge to stand, Bill leaned back further against the sofa. "My family is hosting a Christmas party." Still not moving, he looked to each member of the flat. "We would all love for you to be there."

Remus turned in his chair to look at Bill. "Are Jen and I going to be paroled? Or have you managed to explain to the Lennox family not to seek us out?"

"Temporary parole." Bill smiled. "My mother managed to badger Moody senseless until he agreed to allow you all to join us. You'll be using a Portkey Moody himself will set up, and he's trying to convince my father to disillusion our house. They're setting up temporary protections and wards over our property so you all should be safe." He then smiled directly at Remus. "Moody almost wanted to have you absorb a location talisman. He's convinced you're going to try to flee!"

"Smart man," Jen said softly. "Chances are we both will."

"No you won't." Illyana came to sit beside her friend. "You'd miss me too much."

"Well, The party is on Christmas eve," Bill explained. "We'll have the Portkey and all the arrangements set up before then. And oh, Jennifer," He stood and looked at her, "My mother wanted me to make sure you brought Jimmy and Lily." Then turned to Sirius, "I'd like to ask you to invite Harry, but I'm sure Ron and Hermione have already taken care of that."

sss

Jen hugged Illyana tighter than necessary. "Do you really have to go?" Jen whispered into her friends' ear.  
  
Illyana took Jen's shoulders in her hands, and pushed her back too look her straight. "Yes. You know I have too." The two stood near the fireplace in the small flats living area. Harry, the twins, Sirius and Remus were getting ready to go to a Christmas party at the Burrow. It had been all they'd talked about for several days. "My family would be furious if I was absent from this day. And I'll be back in about a week to check on you."  
  
"You should stay," Jen said softly, glancing momentarily over Illyana's shoulder at Remus, who was standing between Harry and Jimmy, demonstrating how to properly tie a Windsor knot for the fifth time. Both boys had learned a basic slipknot a school, but neither could ever get the Windsor right. "I'm not the only one who needs you."  
  
Illyana turned to look behind her where Jen had glanced knowingly at Remus and shook her head. "No, you're wrong." She carefully watched Remus patiently pull the knot from his tie, hold his hand up and very slowly begin to retie it. She saw a man so few took the time to really recognize and shook her head. Over the last few weeks she had come to know the man fairly well, but she could always sense he felt guilty whenever the two of them came remotely close to being intimate. He would pull back abruptly and mutter something unintellible except the name Tonks. Illyana learned that Remus and This 'Tonks' had been dancing around each other for several months and were quite close to stepping onto the next level. She turned back to Jen. "No. There is someone else in his eye."  
  
"For how long must you eye someone?" Jen replied. "Those two have been in each others sights for a long time. If Tonks were someone he really wanted wouldn't he have…" Jen let the obvious thought hang in the air.  
  
"Jen don't." Illyana cut her off. "I don't need to be on the metamorphmagus' bad side. She's stronger than any of you think. She'd have to be," she looked again at Remus, "Waiting so long." For a moment her eyes became distant, then snapped back. "Werewolves don't compromise. It's all or none. That's why he's kept her waiting. He needed to know."  
  
Jen looked at Remus, then back to Illyana. "Does he?" Jen raised an eyebrow, "Know?"  
  
Illyana shook her head. "No. He doesn't"  
  
"So you're just going to leave? Without a fight?"  
  
"I won't cloud his judgment." She'd been staring at Remus, but pulled her attention back to Jen. "This is something he needs to decide for himself. I won't let the fact that we share the same transfigurations each month sway his heart. He's known Tonks for sometime, and if he wants to be with her, he should be."  
  
"And if he wants to be with you?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "I'll be back. I'm not leaving forever. At any rate, he doesn't fully accept himself. If he can't accept himself how can he accept me?" Illyana smiled at Remus's back. "He's so…conservative. Can you imagine trying to introduce him to my family?"

Jen couldn't help but giggle. "His head would explode inside of five minutes."

"Exactly. If he can't trust who he is, how can he trust his emotions? How can he know if he's even attracted to me?" She slightly shook her head with submission, "let alone love?"  
  
Jen looked at Remus, studying him before making her answer. "Even if he doesn't realize it yet, He feels it. I see it."  
  
"Stop." Illyana raised a hand to cease her friends' words then smiled, exposing her compassion to her dearest friend and decided to change the subject. "I think you should reconsider and go to this party. The merriment would do you some good."

Jen shook her head and looked at the floor. "There's going to be way too many people there. I don't think I'm ready to deal with all that commotion." Then raised her head and looked into Illyana's eyes, "However, I'll go if you go."  
  
Illyana shook her head and stepped into the hearth.  
  
"Your not going to even say good-bye to him?" Jen stepped up holding the urn of floo powder.  
  
Taking a handful of floo dust, she shook her head again. "I'd never be able too. You will for me, won't you?"  
  
Jen nodded and quickly kissed both Illyana's cheeks then stepped back before the green flames whisked her friend away.  
  
When the roar of the fireplace died down, Jen felt Remus at her shoulder.  
  
"Was that Illia?" Remus demanded.  
  
Jen smiled inwardly. There were only a handful of people who felt familiar enough with Illyana to use her pet name, and Jen was thrilled that Remus felt comfortable enough to use it. "Yes." She turned to see Remus looking wounded. "Her family insists they spend Christmas day together."  
  
"She didn't say good-bye," he said staring disbelieving into the hearth.  
  
"She didn't want to make a fuss." Jen turned him away and pushed him back towards Jimmy and Harry, who had both given their ties to Sirius who was tying them around his neck. Briefly, Remus looked absolutely heart- broken, but when he saw Sirius tying the tie he snapped back.  
  
"That's cheating!" he shouted at Sirius who had just handed Jimmy his perfectly tied tie.  
  
Quickly, Jimmy tugged the tie into place around his neck, not bothering to tuck it around his collar. "You're not getting this off me."  
  
Remus shook his head, eyeing him darkly, then snatched Harry's tie from Sirius. "You're tying your own."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to protest, thinking something like 'that's not fair', but then realizing who he'd be making the 'fair' comment to, changed his mind, snapped the tie around his neck, and glared at Jimmy-who grinned and popped his eyebrows- and he tried, again, to make a decent knot.

"So how's this?" Lily stepped from the 'girls room' and twirled quickly before looking at her father. "Is this too much?"

Sirius stared at his daughter.

Lily was wearing a beautiful green tea-length dress, That Thomas had delivered earlier in the week, which rode slightly off her shoulders and hugged her body exactly where a father did not appreciate. Her hair was bound into a loose twist with several wisps decorating her beautifully made up face.

"That's by far too much!" Sirius scowled, thinking a potato sack would be a better dress.

"You look lovely." Jen smiled and stepped past Sirius to her daughter. "But this is a party at the Burrow, you may have overdone it a step. The Weasley's have a habit of getting a bit rambunctious. Especially George and Fred."

"And they have taken a shine to you, Lily," Harry said with a smile, as he fumbled his fingers through his tie.

"With the way those boys behave," Jen absently tucked a lock of Lily's hair behind her ear, "I'm afraid you might just ruin my dress."

"Your dress?" Sirius looked at Jen.

"My dress." She smiled at him. "You never thought it too much when I wore it." She gently nudged him. "Then again, maybe you did, I mean you tried so hard to get it off me quickly enough at the Yule ball!"

sss

After clearing and washing the last of the dishes from the small meal he shared with Jen, Sirius made a pot of tea-using the recipe Illyana had left for him; the one that would help relax them both. He then joined her on the couch with the tea tray. "Here," he said, as he poured a cup for her. "This should relax us both."  
  
She carefully took the cup, holding it with both hands to hide the slight tremble of excited tension. This was the first time during her recovery that Jen had been left alone with her fiancé. She sipped the tea and tried to cover her anxiety. "You should have gone," Jen said quietly. "I know you'll be missed."  
  
Sirius shook his head and poured his own cup. "I'd rather be with you." Then leaned back on the sofa and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Anyway, I still can't get used to the thousands of people that seem to buzz around the Weasley's." this was a half-truth. Although it was overwhelming to be enveloped in the bustle, he rather enjoyed the constant and varied stimulus.  
  
They sat quietly together, enjoying each other's presence. Jen found herself nestling further and further into Sirius arms. She so wanted to be feeling much more than his arms around her. He wanted it too, she knew it. But he was holding back. She assumed Sirius had spent a good deal of time with Illyana, and she had a very good idea what Illyana must have told him. The same things she would have told any other man whose wife, or loved one, had fallen victim to what Jen had experienced. And she was furious with Illia for it. She figured Sirius would be cautious with her after the attacks, but then to add on Illia's warnings, she knew Sirius would be afraid he'd scare Jen if he were too aggressive.  
  
Decisively, she put her cup on the tray then turned on the sofa so she was facing Sirius. She leaned down, snaked an arm around his back and rested her head just above his chest, so her breath could be fully felt on his throat. "I'm glad you stayed," she breathed. "I don't know when we'll have a chance to be alone again." She shifted her body closer to him, inviting him.  
  
He tensed, and leaned forward, putting his cup on the tray. "Jenny," he said cautiously leaning back on the couch, "I don't want too-" he felt her press against him in an obvious fashion, "I mean I do want to, but is it too soon after-"  
  
"Sshh." Jen leaned up and put her finger to his lips. "'There always has been an us'," she quoted his own words and pressed her lips against his, "'there will always be an us'," she pressed in deeper.  
  
"Wait," Sirius said weakly around her lips. The hurt look on her face demanded an explanation. "I don't want you to do anything your not ready for." He tried to separate their bodies. Jen hesitated only a moment.  
  
She looked at him with such pain he was lost. "Go on, Tell me," she demanded.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
She pulled back from him and sat straight, staring directly into his eyes. "That you don't want me any more," she bluntly said, over a trembling lip. From the moment she woke in Hogwarts and saw Sirius beside her, she feared he would no longer look at her with the same emotion. That he would not want her to marry him if he knew what they'd done to her. "If you're going to say it, best to say it now." Her eyes were welling with tears. "I know all the Psycho-babble you've been hearing from Illyana, I've given the same speeches." Her face lowered so he couldn't see her pain, "I don't need to be treated like spun glass, and I don't want you to be afraid of me. I want you to tell me the truth. If I am someone you no longer want, tell me now." She looked back up at him, tears brimming her eyes, "Don't draw it out."  
  
"Jenny." Sirius gathered her up into his arms, holding her tightly. He pulled her head close beside his and whispered into her ear, "Of course I want you. I love you. We're going to be married, remember?" Pressing his body close to hers he continued, "I'll never stop. I don't want you too be afraid of me, I don't want to do anything-"  
  
"You love me, still?" She interrupted with her lips on his cheeks. "Even after all-" It had felt like hope against hope. The relief that flooded her was bound tightly behind everything she knew so that what she felt escaped in a torrent.

Sirius suddenly shifted her to lie across his lap and took her mouth madly into his, kissing her, feeling her. He needed her to feel how much he still loved her. His hand twisted into her hair as he felt her arms encircle his neck, responding to his kiss.

He lifted his head and looked at her, "I love you." He said with conviction. "Don't ever," his eyes grew stern, "Ever, doubt that." He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
They held each other on the sofa, eagerly kissing each other. After some time, Jen felt Sirius twine his arm beneath her legs and pull her closer to his chest, lifting her. "Promise me," he said over her lips, "You won't let me hurt you."  
  
Pulling him closer, feeling his breath, his body, she sighed. "When have you ever?"  
  
Sirius walked them through the makeshift door to the closest room, and with a knee on the bed, slowly lowered her onto the mattress. For a moment he thought of Illyana's comment, that Jen didn't need to be reminded of the attack, she needed to be reminded of him. Of Sirius. Of how love could be. Sirius decided at that moment, Jen would never, ever, forget how it felt to be loved by him.

As he lightly kissed her lips, she untucked his shirt from his trousers and started unfastening the buttons. Slowly, affectionately he also removed her clothing, kissing her all the while. He explored every part of her body, kissing and caressing all the areas he knew she enjoyed. When he'd come to a scar he'd slowly take his time tracing it with his fingers and mouth, letting Jen know every part of her was still beautiful.

She tried to respond, trying to kiss, and caress and move to other areas, but Sirius wouldn't have it. This night was for Jen. He remembered. He felt it. He hadn't been…violated. No, tonight was hers.  
  
He moved slowly down her body, softly gliding his hands over her skin to be followed by his lips. First her neck, then her shoulder, over her collar and then first to one breast, then the other, softly touching each and every inch of her flesh. He smiled when her heard her low moans, noises she insisted she didn't make, then continued down to her stomach.

She arched up into him when his tongue traced her hipbone, one of her sweet spots, and he smiled again. She was rather enjoying this; there was no apprehension in her at all.  
  
When he reached her center she fell open to him, breathless, giving herself over to him completely. Here, Sirius took his time, lavishly stroking and caressing her. When he hit just that right spot, her back arched up and she cried his name. His desire for her besieged him, he needed to feel her, Now.  
  
He moved back up on her and took her mouth deeply, tasting every part of it as he positioned himself between her legs. _Slowly_, he thought, fighting the urge to thrust recklessly in. Before pushing in he looked down at her, and saw her looking back up at him with undisguised desire.

She raked her fingers down his back slowly, stopping to grip his waist. "Sirius," she barely whispered. "Please."  
  
Leaning in to kiss her again, he started to ease his way into her. Her arms came up around his back, pulling him closer onto her, and one leg wrapped his waist with the other around his leg. Once fully inside her he stopped, taking a moment to relish their joining. Her head dropped back and his dropped onto her shoulder. Gripping the sheets in his hand, he felt her tighten all around him, pulling herself as closely to his body as possible. Her face pressed so tightly against his neck, Sirius briefly wondered if she could breath. He tried to lean up from her, but she held his securely. "Jenny?" he softly breathed into her ear, "Are you okay?"

"Stay," she murmured onto his neck. "Just stay like this." He felt her hands kneed into his back as she softly kissed and nipped his neck. "I want to feel this way forever."

Smiling, Sirius kissed her shoulder then lightly bit it. "Forever is a very long time to expect a man to keep this up." He snickered slightly, "Pardon the pun." Then lifted his head to look into her eyes. He saw his desire, and the humor reflected back. "However, anytime at all that you have a yearning to feel this way," he slightly rolled his hips and kissed her, "Just let me know." Another kiss with more movement in his hips. "I'll be more than happy to do whatever I can."

sss

The four; Remus, Harry and the twins Portkeyed into the garden, outside the Burrow. And were instantly enveloped by the joyous sounds lively party in full swing. There was music coming from the other side of the house and the gentle thrum of several conversations happening at the same time. Dusk had settled over the private property and seemed to bring a certain comfort to the many people milling in and around the house.

As the quartet was beginning to walk to the house, a hefty gust of wind blew Lily's shawl off her shoulders and towards the garage. She quickly turned to retrieve it, but each time she almost had it, the filmy cloth would skitter further away. When it disappeared behind the garage, Lily sighed. As she rounded the corner she saw a house elf timidly holding her scarf out to her.

"Phinn?" Lily looked at the elf, "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Mistress," he began with all the apology he could muster, "Forgive Phinn for magicking your pretty scarf, but the Master insists I deliver this to you." His small shaking hand held out a Green envelope.

Lily looked at it skeptically, then directly into Phinn's eyes. "I don't want it," she said as her mind raced back over the conversations she'd overheard between Illyana and Sirius (Thanks to the Weasley twins extendable ears), and was disgusted with herself that she'd been so attracted to a man who did nothing while all those horrible things happened to her mother. She hadn't told Jimmy, because her brother would completely loose control. But she did write Draco one final note expressively requesting he and his evil brood of serpents stay away from her and her family, and that she would be fitted for ice-blades to skate in hell before she'd agree to see him again.

However, Draco was not so easily dismissed. He'd owled her almost everyday, sent packages, flowers, and any number of magical items to charm a man into a lady's heart.

Lily adamantly sent them all back. She was very thankful she had not told anyone that even after Sirius forbid her to see Draco, she had still managed to slip away and see the Slytherin the night before they tried to banish her grandmother from the portrait. The night before her family's world flew apart.

"Phinn, listen to me very closely." She knelt down in front of him and took his thin elf shoulders in her hands. "I want you t go back to Draco and tell him never in a million years will I agree to have anything to do with him again. Do you understand me?"

The house elf looked at her with almost a smirk, then responded, "Yes, Mistress."

Something in the way he said it sent chills throughout Lily's body. She looked at him closely then realized House elves will only call the family he is bound to Master or Mistress. Lily did know she and Draco shared some lineage, between her father's house of Black and his cousin Narcissa who married into the house of Malfoy, but it was so thin between the two it was hardly worth mentioning, and an elf certainly wouldn't remark upon it! Briefly she wondered if she logicked this more to reassure herself, or if she actually believed it. "Why do you call me Mistress, Phinn?"

Phinn smiled and laid the shawl and envelope at Lily's feet. Then looked up at her with something close to conspiracy.

"That day, at Diagon Alley," Lily was growing suspicious, "That wasn't an accident, was it? You tripped me on purpose! You wanted Draco and Me to meet, didn't you? Did Draco know? Did he? Why Phinn?" Her mind reeled thinking it was all a set up, and knowing what she'd learned of the Malfoy family not at all unlikely, but why? "Were you told to make sure Draco and I met?"

The house elf snapped his fingers and vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"Lily!" two male voices shouted out of sync from opposite ends of the garage. Then each rounding a different turn, the two young men descended on the young witch.

"It's about time!" Fred said, rushing towards her skidding across the snow, bending to grab her shawl.

"No, I've got it!" She cried, and abruptly retrieved her shawl, carefully tucking the note within the folds of the material, hoping he didn't notice it. She hadn't wanted to keep the letter, but having someone else see it, or worse ask her about it was unthinkable.

"I'm glad you made it!" George added sliding to place in front of her taking her arm, pulling her back around the garage to join the others, then stopped and looked at her. "Wow." He said weakly. "You look great." Sweeping his eyes from her head to her feet and back.

"I never thought I'd see such elegance here." Fred agreed. "You almost look as though you don't want to have any fun tonight."

"If the only way for Lily to have fun with you two," Remus said in a firm voice, though his smirk betrayed his tone, looking between the Weasley twins, "Is to wear flame retardant clothing, I must protest to you spending time with her!" He tried to look reprimanding, but the smiles on the twins faces, not to mention Lily's, broke his resolve to appear parental. He smiled broadly and shook his head. "Just be good. Sirius would kill me, then brutalize the both of you if she is even so much as scratched!"

"Harry, dear!" Molly Weasley's voice pulled everyone's attention from Lily and the twins. "I'm so happy you made it!" she bounded down the stairs and pulled Harry into a motherly embrace then released him and looked at Remus. "Are Sirius and Jennifer following you?"

"Not tonight," Remus said. "Jen is still…" he tried to find an appropriate word that wouldn't betray Jen's condition. "Recovering."

Molly nodded her head in understanding, and then turned to Harry. "And how have you been doing young man? One would think you could find a moment or two to spare to owl a nervous old woman and let her know you're still alive! Between you and Ron and your lack of communication I may go mad!"

"I'm well." He smiled as Molly escorted the new arrivals into the house. "And I apologize. Things have been quite busy with my training and everything else." He said the last as vaguely as possible, knowing there were several sets of ears close by that knew nothing of the Lennox and the Malfoy families uprising.

Once inside the house, they were all smothered by the voices, lights and smells.

Harry was guided with Jimmy, immediately upon entering, by Ron and his sister Ginny, handing each of them a stein full of something Jimmy couldn't place the taste of, although he suspected his mother would not be happy to learn he was drinking it. Then Harry and the two youngest Weasley's took to Introducing Jimmy to almost every person in the house; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour (Jimmy almost dropped his mug when the girl smiled at him.) Neville Longbottem, _another_ set of twins called Padma and Parvati Patil, Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater, and so many others, Jimmy stopped bothering to try and remember any of the names.

Remus walked with Molly into the kitchen and accepted a glass of cognac turning when he heard Tonks, Bill and Charlie Weasley having a muffled conversation in the corner of the kitchen. The Werewolf knew them all well enough to assume they had to be discussing Order business. He quietly approached them, Lightly touching Tonks elbow as he discreetly made his way into the conversation. The Metamorphmagus looked at him and smiled so brightly he felt a bit of his anger at being rejected by Illyana slip.

Fred and George had pulled Lily half-way up the stairs and began telling her of all the new products they were going to be marketing after Christmas Holidays, insisting she take several samples back to school with her. Lily giggled at their attention and informed them she spent the better half of the last month in detention thanks to the products they'd insisted she take back to school after Thanksgiving! During her Thanksgiving break she'd spent a good deal of time with the Weasley twins, learning a great many practical jokes and some very interesting spells to deter any unwanted suitors and punish any female competitors. Lily had developed a deep affection for the boys thinking their only flaw was that there were two of them, and how could she possibly choose between them? At least until she met Draco Malfoy. Then the question seemed moot. Quickly, Lily pushed that thought aside and focused back on the two charming boys. After some time of listening to them, giggling at their clever jokes and Preening under their attentions Lily asked to be excused to the little girls room, finding she couldn't get the green envelope tucked in her shawl out of her head.

Once away from the thrum of the party, Lily extruded the green envelope from the folds of her shawl. She looked at the green paper curiously, then turned back to the door and made sure it was securely locked. As much as she hated to admit it, she longed to hear from the man. Even though he was possibly responsible for her mothers' pain, Lily desired to have that man in her life. And she was mortally confused with herself for feeling that way. Each letter and package that arrived at her dorm with Draco's exquisite signature left her short of breath. She wanted so much to open the letters and parcels but resolutely sent them back unopened, knowing if she opened even one of them she would be captured in his spell. Draco was the most charming man she'd ever met and she often spent late nights dreaming of how she longed too be with him. She dreamt he wasn't a Malfoy and she wasn't Sirius's daughter. How much easier it all would've been if they didn't have their surnames. _Why, oh why, does life have to be so complicated?_ She thought. Why couldn't there be a way for her to be with him without hurting her family? Why was she so drawn to a man whose family was so wicked? Leaning against the door, she held the envelope in her hands. Should she open it, or just toss it away? It was very possible there was a portkey on the insides of the letter that would whisk her away.

Knowing the envelope itself couldn't have been a portkey, or it would have whisked her away when she first received it from Phinn. She took a deep breath and opened the envelope. If it were, Draco ran the risk of someone else at the party touching the envelope and from what she learned of the Malfoy's over the last few weeks that was a risk they would not take. Carefully she turned the envelope upside down and sat on the edge of the bathtub, shaking the contents out onto the floor.

Most of her apprehension disappeared when she saw a single folded paper fall onto the tiles of the floor. _It's just a note. _She thought, chastising herself for being so overly suspicious then shook her head. _Of course. Draco wouldn't do anything stupid; I'm at the Weasley's! If I were to disappear, the first place they'd look for me was where they took mom and Remus! _She bent down and picked up the parchment and slowly unfolded it. Did she really want to read it? Yes, she really did. _Is this how mom felt about dad in the beginning? When she thought Dad was so careless and thoughtless?_ She blinked her eyes against her own stupidity and started to read.

sss

Jimmy stood by the decorated tree in the living room, searching for an escape. After the initial bombardment of introductions, Parvati and Padma Patil had cornered him and were babbling on and on at him about how wonderful his family were. The jist of their flattery was that if it weren't for Sirius and Harry the wizarding world would be enslaved to a horrible creature. He tried to look interested and charming but the more the two girls blathered, the shorter his temper became. Did the girls not realize through their overly gratifying comments, they were insulting him? Obviously not, he sighed in resignation. They were too involved in their own selves to see how uncomfortable he was. Of course his continuing to be polite wasn't helping at all.

"If the Minister of Magic had known Sirius Black had children he would surely have sought you out!" the first cooed emphatically.

"Yes, Yes!" the other added, while pawing Jimmy's arm. "A wizard as powerful as Sirius Black would surely have been able to help to defeat You-Know-Who!"

"And being his only son," the first crooned, "You surely have inherited many of his abilities!"

"You'd have certainly been head-boy at Hogwarts! You must be head-boy at your own school!"

As the two continued gushing, he looked about the room for rescue. Remus was standing with several of the Weasley's and a few others looking as though they were discussing anything but Christmas. No help there. He turned and saw Ron Weasley leaning against a wall with His girlfriend; Jimmy could never get her name right. Hemiown, hermnyny, god, why couldn't the English name their girls Jane? The Weasley twins were sitting on the stairs obviously planning something that Lily would enthusiastically bring back to school. Jimmy was still fence line as to the Weasley twins. They were both good men with a streak of chaos. Something perfect for Lily, but he hadn't thought she'd meet anyone to really take interest in until after they'd graduated. Fred and George were a surprise to him and he hadn't yet decided if he was in favor of her getting involved with one of them or not. No matter. He'd kill either or both if either hurt her. He continued his survey for rescue from the two girls prattling on and on. Harry was standing with the pretty blonde; Luna was her name Jimmy thought. He continued to pretend to hear the girls in front of him when he realized there would be no rescue for him. He was utterly and securely trapped. He sighed and forced another smile

"No!" One of the girls took his reaction as defeat; "Sirius Black was a very powerful wizard who was the closest friend to James Potter, not to mention godfather to James son who became of one the most powerful wizards of all time!"

"Oh, yes," the other concurred," James Potter was the most respectable wizard and even before we knew who Harry would be, they were all very important!"

Jimmy could easily sense the two girls were just simply preening under his attention-or lack thereof- and paid very little thought to anything they were saying only hoping to capture Jimmy in their Web. Unfortunately neither of them knew he'd been caught in too many webs and spells before them and their antics seemed pedestrian to him.

"After the Potter's where killed it would have done so much for the wizarding world's moral to know Sirius Black had a son!"

"Really?" Jimmy grunted. "You'd have been happy to know Voldemort's greatest supporter had children?" He suddenly let his temper slip slightly. "In The States anyone even remotely connected to Sirius Black was executed on site. No trial, no questions." He glared at first one girl then the other.

"Padma," A feminine voice interrupted, "Parvati.' Jimmy looked over the twin's heads to see Ginny Weasley take each of their arms in her hands. "The Creevey's are upstairs tearing apart Fred and George's old room looking for odd…knick knack's. Would you mind to terribly much to chase them back downstairs? They really won't listen to me or any of my family, and well, you two are so sweet I think they'd do just about anything you'd ask."

Reluctantly, the two girls looked at Jimmy then back to Ginny. "Very well." Padma said.

"But I'm not letting you go this easily!" Parvati said to Jimmy, pressing her hands against his chest in a most inviting manor. "Promise me a dance later?"

Jimmy nodded and waved after the two girls skipped up the stairs. He turned to Ginny. "I've never been a religious type, but Holy Mother of God, you are my heroine!" He took both her hands in his own and kissed the back of both of them. "I was beginning to think I'd be trapped here forever!"

"You may well have been." Ginny smiled. "The Patils are very persistent. They never give up."

"Well, thank-you." He smiled again, squeezing her hands tightly before releasing them. "I do believe you've saved my life!"

"Well, not your life," Ginny smiled, feeling warm from the blush growing under his gaze. "But maybe your sanity."

"Oh!" Jimmy scoffed at Ginny. "You believe a girl can take my sanity!" then landed his hands on his hips and tried to look imposing. "You should read more often, beautiful young woman." He said each word with charm. Retaking her hands into his, bringing them close to his face, though not kissing them. "It has always been the downfall of men to owe a debt to a beautiful woman with a heart of grace, a smile of wonder, and a soul pure as yours to drive the greatest of men mad." He smiled into Ginny's soft brown eyes and softly kissed her hand again. "Though I owe you a debt surely, I am most fortunate." He kissed her other hand, "To still have control of my senses."

"Oh, you're good." Ginny smiled and squeezed Jimmy's hands. "Too give me such credit." Ginny pushed down the urge to lean up and kiss him, thinking she wanted Jimmy to remember her. Instead she looked towards the stairs and said, "You know those two will be back down in a few moments."

Jimmy sighed. "I don't suppose you'd know an escape route and hiding place they'd never find me, would you?"

"Of course I do." Almost wickedly, Ginny grinned and took Jimmy's hand pulling him through the house and out the kitchen door. Neither of them noticed the stunned expression on Harry's face as they blew past him and Luna.

Quietly, Luna stood for a moment, looking at Harry's pained expression. Realizing she no longer held his attention, she spoke absently, "It is normal for brothers to be rivals."

Harry looked back at Luna with his brow furrowed deeply. "I beg you pardon?"

"Brothers." Luna explained. "Are often rivals with each other. You shouldn't feel saddened because you and Jimmy have become rivals."

"Luna," Harry said complacently, "Jimmy and I are neither brothers nor rivals."

Luna heaved a deep breath and almost glared at Harry. "You see things only as you wish too." Then turned and walked away from him.

Briefly, Harry watched her retreating body wondering what he'd done to upset her. _Girls! _He thought angrily, _what makes their minds work? _Then turned back to the kitchen door and sidled his way to it, trying not to seem conspicuous. When he arrived there he peered out the door just as a sprig of mistletoe whooshed by his ear and out the door across the yard and into Jimmy's waiting hand.

Ginny was standing in front of Jimmy with her back to the house, obscuring Harry's view of Jimmy's face, although he could see the glint in Jimmy's eyes as he held the Mistletoe above their heads.

Harry's mouth fell open as he saw Ginny wrapped a hand around the back of Jimmy's neck and standing on her tiptoes pull him down into a kiss.

"Holy grail," Ron's voice said from beside him. "Am I really looking at Jimmy kissing my sister?"

"No," Harry hissed. "You're looking at your sister kissing Jimmy."

"Ah, so he's caught in her trap and not the other way 'round, eh?" Ron turned his head to look at his best friend. He saw that anger, that rare anger Harry occasionally let surface on his face. "You're a little ticked off about this, aren't you?"

Harry only took a few breaths.

"Harry," Ron threw an arm over his shoulders, "You can't have expected her to wait for you forever, now could you?"

"I never asked her to wait." Harry said in a low voice.

"C'mon, mate." He tightened his arm over Harry's shoulder and steered him away from the door. "I know Fred and George have a hidden bottle of Firewhiskey just waiting to be opened."

sss

_11:58_. Lily looked at her watch as she made her way around the garage. _He said midnight. What am I doing here?_ She lowered her head in shame and thought of running back into the house. It had been four hours since she encountered Phinn and knew Draco would arrive here, where she met Phinn earlier. Why was it so important to her to see Draco? Surely he had several other women to woo, why waste his time on Lily?

_11:59. _He wasn't going to show. He was just teasing her. Lily leaned against the garage as she felt her head slightly spinning. It was probably a bad idea to have drunk so much before seeing Draco. Lily heaved a sigh of relief, thinking if wasn't already here he wasn't going to show. But then why had he gone to such lengths to arrange this meeting? Suddenly realizing he would more that likely show, and the amount of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey she'd already consumed would most assuredly cloud her judgment, she quickly turned to race back into the house.

And spun so quickly, in her inebriated state lost her balance.

_12:00_. "Whoa," Draco said as he Apparated beside Lily just in time to catch her before she fell flat. "Take it easy."

"I'm okay." Lily said stiffly as she regained her balance and tried to pull away from Draco, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach as his hands held her body. "I just came out here to tell you to stop owling me and…" She noticed he was still holding her arms, and looked up into his face. He wasn't quite smiling but she could see he was at least partially happy she'd come to see him. Again, ignoring the fluttering that was joined by her heart pounding against her chest she pulled completely away from him and tried to clear her head. "Just leave me alone."

"You don't really want me too, do you?" he asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I…of course…" Lily stammered thinking how absolutely beautiful he looked in those exquisite robes with his light hair dusted with the lightly falling snow. "Yes, I do!" she forced herself to say before she looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed the blush on her cheeks.

Draco gently took her chin in his hand and forced her to look back at him. "Lily, There is something between us that I know you feel, as strongly as I do. I'm not going to let you dismiss it just because you don't like my father."

"Don't _like_ your father?" Lily almost shouted, and slapped his hand from her face. "I _hate_ your father! And you as well! Mom and Remus said you were there! You stood by and did nothing! Do you have any Idea How crippled my mother is now because of what they did to her? She couldn't even find the strength to come to this party because she's still so frightened! And you!" she shoved her hands against Draco's chest, "You stood right there watching!"

"No, Lily, I didn't." Draco Lowered his head in what looked shame. "I wanted to stop them, I really did. But If I had made any move they would've killed me. It's not easy for me, not being able to act when I want too. Professor Snape has worked long and hard with me to make sure I don't act out so I won't give myself away." He looked back at Lily and tilted his head. "I knew she was your mother, and I knew there was nothing I could do without getting myself and Professor Snape killed. I knew there had to be some kind of a rescue plan being formed so I waited. I know I should've done something, but they already suspect professor Snape and we can't risk them suspecting me as well. Although," he stepped slightly closer and touched Lily's cheek. "If they hadn't rescued your mom and professor Lupin before the Full moon I would have done something. My father may be a bit wicked, but your grandfather is downright evil. He wanted professor Lupin to tear your mom apart then live with the knowledge that he'd killed her."

"And so you stood silently by." Lily responded trying to keep her emotions out of her voice. She didn't want him to know she was actually considering what he said to be truth. Not without proof.

"What would you have had me done?" Draco's steel gray eyes pierced her with the question. "Show Etienne Lennox that I'm actually working against him and have him kill me, then Professor Snape because they all know how closely I've been working with him. Then kill your mother and Professor Lupin? You weren't here when You-know-who was in power; you don't know what the Death Eaters are capable of! I had to stay silent! I know it sounds callous, But I have to say it." Draco took her arms into his hands pulling her full attention. "If I had done anything I'd be dead. Your mother will recover. She will live. And in times like these, isn't best to survive?"

Without trying to pull away from Draco, Lily lifted her chin. "Your father is a Death Eater."

"And Sirius Black was You-know-who's second," Draco countered, lifting his chin stubbornly. "How long did it take for Sirius to be cleared of any involvement with the dark? Ten Years? Twenty?"

"That's not fair, Draco. He never supported Voldemort."

"And yet the world believed he did." Draco loosened his grip on Lily's arms, but didn't release her. "My father has been accused as well but you're not willing to give me a chance to prove otherwise. I know my father isn't perfect and can be something of a bigot, but before you condemn us both won't you give me a bit of time to prove we have nothing to do with the Death Eaters? Or at least our only involvement is for the sake of the good?"

"I…" Lily looked closely at Draco, wanted nothing more than to believe his every word. But something in the back of her mind was screaming _NO!_ "I don't know Draco."

"Okay." Draco pulled Lily a bit closer. "I can understand this is a lot to take in all at once but will you do me one favor?" He pulled her close, wasping his lips against hers. "Before you judge me on my father's action's, you will look at your own Fathers at that time?"

Feeling Draco's warmth, Lily fell into his embrace. "That's fair." Then brushed her cheek against his, "though if you mean to hurt us, you have to know I'd kill you on site."

"If I wanted to hurt you, would I not have done so before now?"

SSS

Chpater nine is in the works and should be up shortly. please take time to review, and remember if your not logged on I can't reply!!!


	9. chapter 9

A/N: A great big huge thanks to -F- for all her work! Never could've done it with out her! I know This took a while to get posted, I'm sure it will be worth the wait! 

The front door to the small dank flat swung open and Remus and Tonks stumbled with Harry, Lily and Jimmy into the dinghy front room. They had spent far to long at the Weasley's Christmas bash and were all a bit tipsy. It was Remus that finally insisted they leave. When he realized his words were slurring together, he figured the others had to be in much worse shape. When he invited Tonks to join them for Christmas morning, he knew he'd had too much too drink. He'd never been so bold with her. After Illyana left, without even saying good-bye to him, he was angry with the witch. He'd thought the two of them had grown close and for her to just leave, well, he couldn't help but feel hurt. And Tonks was here, Tonks was interested and Tonks had never walked out on him.

The twins and Harry had fallen onto the couch, as Lily slid a package under the couch. They then turned into a comical clutch as they laughed uproariously at themselves and joked about the party.

"Alright, you kids," Remus said, trying to sound firm, but failed through his own good humor. "You should be getting ready for bed. Father Christmas doesn't visit while the little ones are still awake!"

"Little ones!" Jimmy stood, and swayed a bit stepping around his own feet. "Who you calling little?"

From behind Remus, Tonks giggled then put a hand on his shoulder. "The one who stumbles about like a toddler!" She pointed her other hand at Jimmy, her arm flopping across Remus's other shoulder while she laughed at Jimmy's expression of outrage, holding Remus' back tighter to her so she didn't stumble as the young man she jeered at did.

"S'not my fault!" Jimmy tried standing straight to his full 6'2'', doing his utmost to look dignified. "Those Weasley boys were trying to poison us!"

Leaning close to Remus's ear, Tonks whispered, "And here I thought it was the Weasley girl."

"Stop," Remus muttered at her, grinning, then put his attention back to the youngsters. "Now unless you want Sirius and Jen going completely ballistic, I suggest you all find your way to your beds!" He knew he was failing at be authorative, but as the only one who was not seeing double, he thought he should try, for surely Jen's keen ears would hear her children's arrival.

Jimmy grunted and started for the designated 'boys' room. Lily untangled herself from Harry, taking a bit longer than necessary, and started for the 'girls'. Briefly Remus raised a brow at Lily's overly affectionate hands on Harry, and Harry showing no resistance, but then smiled at the backs of the twins as they disappeared into their rooms. He then looked at Harry.

"Give me a minute," Harry said closing his eyes. "Please. This room shouldn't be spinning so."

Remus smiled, empathizing with that tone of voice and look on poor Harry's face. Was it the liquor or Lily that forced to remain on the couch?

D

Lily made her way to their room-much more gracefully than Jimmy- and carefully pushed the blanket they'd been using as a door to the side, stepped into the room and found herself in the middle of a personal nightmare.

She could see in the dim candlelight, her father was lying on his back, one knee upraised with the back of his arm across his eyes. His other hand was on her mother's back; who was curled in an odd position resting her head halfway down his torso. She had one arm wrapped around his waist, with the other tossed limply behind her. Their legs were twined together- though Lily couldn't figure how at that angle. They both glistened; and were gloriously, spectacularly naked. Lily's mind was screaming to move, but her body was unresponsive. She stood in the doorway, gaping at her parents. Her mind raced with how many things were wrong with this vision. Fundamentally she knew they had to have had sex, else she and Jimmy would not be. But just that once! A long time ago! Quickly and without passion or imagination!

Oh my God!

Her mind reeled. They did it! They did it here! She was trying to get her body to move, but it was still frozen. Until her father smoothed his hand up her mother's back and twined it in her hair, eliciting a soft groan from her mother. They weren't asleep! That gave her body the strength to move. She slowly backed out of the room trying, praying, not to be heard.

88

With Tonks still leaning on his shoulder, Remus looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I know when to stop." She looked back. "I can't believe you let them drink! Sirius and Jen are going to maim you!"

Remus chuckled. "Not after I remind them what they were like at seventeen." He looked down his shoulder at her, and somehow felt guilty.

"Hey," Harry said from the couch. "Look!" He pointed at the ceiling. Remus looked and saw he was standing beneath the mistletoe with Tonks. When he looked at Tonks he saw a very deep shade of red appearing in her cheeks. It's tradition; he rationalized, and leaned down to kiss-for the first time-Tonks.

"My eyes," Lily's strained, painful voice ceased his lips just before they made contact. "Oh my god! My eyes!" They all turned to see Lily step to the table and drop onto a chair. She let her head fall into her hands as she propped her elbows on the table.

Harry jumped from the couch and was at Lily's side before Remus could flinch. Not a good sign, Remus thought. Sirius and James kids involved. He closed his eyes to the thought of a world gone mad.

"What," Harry started, and then realized how quickly he'd moved. He glowered at Remus-who was shaking his head at him-, and then shook his own head. "Are you okay?" He turned his attention to Lily, deciding to ignore Remus for now.

Lily shook her head and then dropped it onto the table with an echoing thud. "It's Mom. And Dad." She shook her head back and forth against the table. "Oh my god. I never thought."

After a moment Harry smiled, then chuckled. "Walked in on them, did you?"

Remus and Tonks walked over to them. Tonks leaned her arm on the table and said, "You didn't just walk in on them having- er - Relations, did you?"

"Not exactly," Lily said at the table. "I thought they were asleep. They were all tangled up and- oh, naked." she stopped and lifted her head, only to drop it on the table with a thump. "Parent's aren't supposed to do things like that."

"Feel lucky." Harry smoothed his hand up and down her back. "At least you didn't catch their 'live' show."

Lily lifted her head. "You mean, you…"

Harry nodded. "During your harvest break." His smile broadened with the less searing memory and shook his head. "I had no idea people could bend that way."

"Therapy," Lily pleaded to Remus. "Find me therapy!"

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry, luv, I can't." He turned his eyes to the table grinning, thinking of how often he had interrupted Sirius and Jen at Hogwarts. "I've fallen victim to the sight of their flesh myself."

"Have you really?" Harry smiled. "When?"

"Well, it has been a while." Remus returned Harry's smile, sitting across from the youngsters. "Towards the end of our seventh year at Hogwarts, You didn't enter room, or a bathroom, or a closet, or anywhere that had the remotest chance of being empty without knocking or shouting out first." He chuckled at the memories. "For a time, they even had your parents outdone." Remus cocked an eyebrow at Harry.

"James and Lily?" Tonks sounded appalled. "But they had a reputation for being, I don't know," she shook her head trying to find the words. "Chaste."

Remus laughed heartily out loud. "Discreet would be a better suited word. They at least had the sense of mind to lock the door. Or cast a spell to prevent any interruptions." He looked back to Harry, whose face had gone seven shades of red. "Harry, you didn't really think they waited until-" he stopped suddenly, realizing he was probably destroying all kinds of illusions Harry had about his parents. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I wasn't thinking."

"No, it's okay." He smiled, his green eyes growing brighter. "I just never really thought about my parents like that. They've always just been some ethereal presence without any real form or personality." He looked at the table, hand still stroking Lily's back, and smiled wider. "It's nice to hear that they were actually human."

"They were," Remus confirmed.

"So, did you ever catch my parents?" Harry looked at Remus through the corner of his eye.

Remus nodded. "Once or twice. Sirius and Jen were by far more reckless." Bemused, he grinned at the top of Lily's head as she moaned and rocked her head back and forth. "James and Sirius had an ongoing bet to see which of them could find the most unusual place to," Lily groaned again. "You know."

"Who won?" Tonks nudged him with her elbow.

"If you think about it," He said, looking at Tonks, then Harry. "They both did. Although, I think Filches office during lunch was the most bold."

"You're kidding!" Tonks demanded a bit to loudly.

"Shss!" Remus nodded towards the room Jen and Sirius were occupying. "No, I'm not! But then James wouldn't give Sirius credit for it, because Jen stormed out when she realized why they were there." Remus sniggered at a memory only he at the table knew. "Jen actually tried to break off with Sirius after that. But apparently she and Lily," he stopped and looked at Harry. "Had a discussion and managed to turn the tables on the boys who placed bets on their virtue." Remus' smile grew so wide it looked as though his face would split. "Those two girls came back at James and Sirius so strongly the both of them were almost subdued after we left Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry had taken his hand from Lily's back and was leaning on his elbows closer to Remus. "What did they do?"

"This is a conversation I _so_ don't want to be having." Lily mumbled from the table. "I'm going to be institutionalized until I'm an ancient old witch."

"It's really a good thing." Tonks placed a hand on Lily's arm. "I mean after all that happened, before, the simple fact that she is with him in a fashion to throw you into therapy is a good thing." Lily stared at Tonks, with question. "Didn't Illyana say it would be difficult for anyone to get close to her, you know, to touch her?" She tilted up one side of her mouth. "The fact that your Dad was able to touch her, not to mention every thing else," Tonks stopped, waving her hand vaguely instead of continuing. "The fact that you found them like that, it's really a very good thing."

With another thump, Lily's head was back on the table. "How am I going to be able to look at them?"

"You'll get over it," Remus said. "In fact, I dare say you'll probably get used to it."

Jimmy suddenly reappeared. He'd managed to get his shirt off and his shoes. He stood next to the table for a few moments, looking a bit confused, then turned and flew into the bathroom. A moment later, the terrible sounds of a young man who'd had too much to drink echoed from the washroom.

"Ooh." Harry's face screwed up. "He really had a bit too much, didn't he?"

Tonks snickered. "What with Fred and George refilling his mug every chance they got, and Ginny chasing him about all night, is it really a surprise?"

"What's going on?" Sirius appeared from the room, wearing only an old set of sweatpants, raking his hands through his hair trying to smooth it out. Jen, in her own set of sweat clothes was close behind him, tying her hair into a braid.

Lily jerked her head up, looked at her parents, blushed furiously and dropped it with a whack back onto the table.

Harry tried to look innocent. "Nothing, we were just talking."

When Harry's 'just' came out a bit more like 'jusshht', Jen stepped closer and lifted Harry's chin with her fingers, eyeing him as only a mother can. "Have you been drinking?" Although her voice was rough and low, the accusation was quite clear.

Sirius looked towards the bathroom when a loud gagging noise came from it. He nodded his head, and looked at Jen. "Excessively, from the sounds of it." Then turned on Remus, disbelief coloring his face.

"Uh- uhn." Remus shook his head. "There is no way either of you are going to be angry. That is unless you want me to tell them what you were really like when you were their age."

"Blackmail?" Sirius said.

"Only when necessary." Remus smiled. "Besides it was a splendid party. You can't really expect them not to want to join in."

"That's a lame excuse, Remus," Jen growled, sounding distinctly angrier than Sirius. She then turned to the kitchen and began preparing a potion. "Hung-over children on Christmas morning," she was muttering to herself. "Of all the irresponsible, idiotic, stupid," she continued mumbling to herself, emphasizing her continued anger with the slam of a pot lid or the banging of utensils.

Sirius sat at the table next to Lily, smiling at Jen's back. "Did you just get in?"

Lily groaned; Remus, Tonks and Harry exchanged amused expressions. "No, we've been here a while." Tonks grinned at Sirius.

He looked at them inquisitively, suspiciously. "What is it?"

"You should really learn to charm the door." Remus smirked.

For a moment he looked at Remus confused, then looked at Harry who had a bright pink tinge on his cheeks, then at Lily's shaking head. "I'm sorry." Sirius's mouth spread into a toothy grin and he looked at Harry. "I didn't see you this time."

"Oh, not me." He flicked his eyes at Lily, whose head was still on the table and was groaning.

"She's been begging us to find her a therapist," Tonks explained.

"I don't know what you're all so concerned about." Jen set a mug in front of Harry, then another next to Lily. "It's not likely she'll remember tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow, Jen." Remus was still smiling. "And you shouldn't be talking."

She turned to go aid Jimmy, but Sirius stood and stopped her. "No, let me." He took the final mug from her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure his mother is not who he wants to see right now." Then went into the little restroom.

Jen dropped into Sirius's chair and glared at Remus. "Did you forget the part about watching over them?"

"No," Remus countered. "I said I'd make sure they got home safe."

"This is good." Harry was looking into his mug. "What is it?"

"Just drink it," Jen instructed. "It'll make you feel better. You too, Lily."

Lily raised her head and obediently took the cup in her hands and began to drink it. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't think Jimmy would get sick."

Jen grunted. "Well, Remus is partially right." She looked over at him. "I guess when I was younger I'd find myself in a similar state from time to time." Remus nodded, and Jen looked back at Lily. "Consider this your one 'get out of jail free' card. I won't tolerate this again."

Nodding, Lily continued to sip her potion.

Jen watched her daughter drink for a few moments, with her mouth very slowly turning up. When Lily looked back at her, Jen smiled quite broadly. "Sweetie, I'm sorry if we surprised you."

Again, Lily's cheeks flushed furiously. But instead of dropping her head, it was only her eyelids. "Mom." She shook her head, and squinted her eyes close tighter. "Don't, please. It's bad enough-"

"Okay." Jen touched her arm to stop her. "It's done. Let us never mention it again."

A few moments later, Sirius emerged from the bathroom with a very weak looking Jimmy. He directed Jimmy into the chair at the head of the table, then swung his leg over the back of Jen's chair and slid down, pulling her up onto his lap.

Jen eyed Jimmy darkly.

"I'm in trouble, huh?" Jimmy tried to hide behind his mug.

"Not this time." Jen shook her head, and then smiled crookedly. "I think you've suffered enough."

"Well, its Christmas morning," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Jens waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "Shall we open our gifts, or should we give you lot some recovery time?"

"Recovery time," Jen answered, before anyone else could. "But just a bit. I think Jimmy could probably use a shower." She looked at her son who nodded. "And the rest of you should probably wash up and change into something more comfortable."

"But not to long!" Sirius ordered. "Jen and I will get something like a breakfast going while you all get put back together."

Once everyone was moving about the small flat trying to either sober up or wake up, Jen pulled Sirius to a side. And kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms tightly around him, pulling him against her with all her strength. He returned her embrace and matched her kiss.

"Merlin, woman." He smiled at her when they broke apart. "What was that for?"

"For nothing," she whispered and embraced him, brushing her lips across his neck, feeling the razors of his whiskers tickle her lips. "For everything." She held him a few moments longer, then stepped back, hands still on his shoulders. "I love you."

Sirius cleared his throat and shook his head. "Breakfast," he said firmly. "You keep that up and I'll toss you over my shoulder and have you back in that room! Then how will we ever get breakfast?"

88

The small living room was littered with gift-wrap, ribbons, tinsel, people and presents. Sirius sat on the floor in front of the couch where Jen was curled. Remus sat on the other end of the couch with Tonks between him and Jen, the Twins and Harry were merrily moving from one spot to another showing off their new clothing, toys, and study materials. (Although the study items seemed to already be collecting dust.)

Jen smiled thinking how wonderful this felt. The joy of the day was palpable, even through the youngster's slightly foggy heads. It was time Jen decided, and stood and disappeared into her room. A few moments later she returned with two large white boxes with big red bows. As she took her seat behind Sirius, he looked over his shoulder.

"What's this?" he asked.

Jen looked at the tag on the first box, pushed it to a side, and handed Sirius the second box. "It's for you."

Suspiciously, he took the box and shook it slightly. "It's heavy, its large and it doesn't sound to be breakable." He raised an eyebrow at Jen's impish grin. "What are you up too?" Then pulled the ribbons and bow off the box, and flipped the top off. Slowly, he unfolded the red and black tissue and gasped. He stared into the box, confounded.

"What is it?" Lily squealed, dying to see what it was.

"It's my jacket," Sirius said quietly, pulling a large black leather jacket with too many zippers from the box. He shook it out to show "Padfoot" embroidered in silver letters across it's back.

Remus slid off the couch onto the floor beside Sirius, eyes just as wide. "By Merlin's ghost." He looked at Jen. "How did you ever find this?"

Jen shrugged a shoulder. "I didn't really." Then tossed the other box to Harry, who deftly caught it.

Dropping the jacket, Sirius turned to Jen and pulled her off the couch and into his arms where he hugged her so tightly tears began to form in her eyes. He kissed her neck softly. "I-" he tried to find the right words.

As Sirius was trying to thank Jen, Harry opened the other box to reveal an identical jacket with the word 'Prongs' etched across its back. He looked from the jacket to Sirius and felt something give in his chest. He knew they had been best friends, but he'd never witnessed it. This was the first tangible relic of his father and godfathers friendship. That moment he felt closer to Sirius than he ever had before. They neither of them had a real family growing up, but Harry still had Ron. Just holding the jacket he could feel how close they had been, and looking at Sirius hold Jen he realized how much Sirius must miss his friend. "Did my father have a motorbike as well?"

"Ooh!" Lily gasped hopefully.

"In a way." Sirius shook his head against Jen and slowly pulled back. "We'd finished mine and were just starting on his." Then pushed Jen back on the couch and stood to try his old jacket on. He shrugged it into place and flipped the collar up, then down. "Well?" He looked at Jen, with a glint in his eye.

She snickered and shook her head.

"The plan was to get all four of us on those motor beasts with matching jackets," Remus recalled out loud. "Not that I ever had any intention of mounting one of those things."

"Where did you find it?" Sirius asked, pulling her up.

"I didn't," Jen explained. "I just never lost them. In fact I'd forgotten all about them until Remus mentioned them over Thanksgiving." When she saw Sirius's raised brows she continued, "It was supposed to be a joke. Lily was not at all happy that you were putting a bike together for James."

Sirius nodded. "I remember."

"Well, to teach you boys a lesson, we waited until you two got good and drunk." She looked at Harry and Jimmy, "Much like you two." Then back to Sirius. "Then we appropriated them. You two had been so tossed you thought you'd lost them. Lily and I opened a joint vault at Gringotts because we knew if you two ever caught wind of the game you'd tear both our homes apart looking for them."

"I can't believe you!" Sirius snatched her up into his arms, mocking anger. "You knew how much we loved these!"

"The bikes were going to be next." She giggled.

"No!" Sirius put her down and sounded appalled.

"The idea was to let you two suffer, then give them back to you a Christmas, but well." She stopped smiling and looked away.

"Christmas never came that year," Tonks finished quietly.

For several minutes the room fell silent, mourning those lost. But Harry was not going to let the joy of this day be lost to the memory of his parents.

"But it did this year." He stood and threw his fathers jacket over his shoulders, sliding it into place. The jacket was a mite too big for him, and was totally unsuited to Harry's quite disposition. But he smiled, adjusting the jacket more comfortably. Then looked at Sirius. "And there's still two more gifts to be given."

"Harry!" Jimmy stood and grabbed his elbow, warning in his voice "We were going to wait until tonight."

Lily also stood. "Mrs. Weasley did give me the book tonight, er, last night." She stopped, looked at Jimmy then to Harry. "So there's really no reason to wait."

"Well," Remus stood and held a hand to help Tonks up. "You have to now. There's no way they're going to rest until they see it."

"The Weasley's are going to be quite angry you didn't wait for them," Tonks added. "After all their help, you promised they would be here."

Sirius and Jen stood in the center of the room listening to the disjointed conversation, looking quizzically at each of them in turn. "What are you all on about?" Sirius finally asked.

The other's exchanged a few looks, and then they all seemed to fall into agreement.

"Alright then." Remus took charge. "Jimmy, why don't you lead the way."

Lily squealed with delight and grabbed the package from under the sofa.

Jimmy smiled and started for the front door, Harry took Jen's arm, and Lily took Sirius's, Remus and Tonks followed behind.

"Harry." Jen pulled her elbow from him, and adjusted to hook her arm through his as they walked out of the flat. "Where is it, exactly, you're taking us with no shoes and hardly any clothing?"

"Don't worry." He smiled. "You're going to love this."

They all walked Sirius and Jen, with barely contained mirth, to the foyer of the rundown building; Lily covered Sirius's eyes with her hands.

"Do you promise not to say anything, or should we cover your eyes as well?" Harry asked Jen.

She shook her head and opened her mouth to respond, then realized she didn't really even understand the question. "If I knew-"

"Yes or no," Harry said firmly. When Jen nodded her head, he and Jimmy disappeared behind a door.

"Hurry up, now," Remus called after them.

For several minutes, Sirius stood dumbly in the foyer with his eyes being masked. Then her heard Jen take a sharp deep breathe, "Oh my god!" she almost shouted. "How did you ever?"

"You promised!" Harry shouted back and Sirius could almost hear Jen's mouth snap shut. He also heard Jimmy grunt, and Remus say, "Here, let me help." Followed by Lily crying, "Don't drop it!" And "It's heavier than it looks!" Jimmy snapping back.

"Enough!" Sirius shouted, no longer having any patience. "I'm not going to stand here looking foolish any longer!"

"Okay, okay." Lily giggled, then pulled her hands away from his eyes.

Sirius opened his eyes to see a beautifully black, fully restored 1974 Harley Davidson Night Train, standing shining in the dingy lobby.

He stood slack jawed, staring at the motorcycle.

Harry smiled at his godfather's gaping face. "It took us some time, but I think we got everything almost exactly like your old one, except this one is a different year."

Sirius looked at Harry, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and slightly shook his head. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"Well, I had help." He nodded at the twins. "And Bill and Charlie Weasley were the ones to finally figure out the flying charm. I mean, Mr. Weasley had the flying car, but that was so long ago-" He was stopped by Sirius pulling him into a tight embrace.

When he felt he'd hugged Harry thoroughly enough he turned and grabbed up both Jimmy and Lily into one great hug. Then released them and looked at Remus. "How long have you known about this?" He rubbed his thumb along his eye, catching an escaping tear.

"September." Remus smiled.

Sirius turned and carefully examined the motorcycle from front to back, top to bottom.

"And this is for you." Lily held the package out for Jen.

Jen cocked an eyebrow as she accepted the package and opened it to reveal A Photo album with the words, "Family is defined not by blood, but love." She opened the book and saw the first Photo to be of Sirius, Remus, Harry, Lily and Jimmy and herself all sitting on or around a sofa at Grimmauld place. They were all smiling and laughing; it was obviously taken during Thanksgiving. Jen flipped to the second page and on one side was Harry and Jimmy presenting Sirius' New motorcycle, with Sirius and James on the other page presenting his old one. Although she already new how much the boys resembled their father's, seeing them compared so closely she was a little stunned. It was almost as if the same picture had been taken. She turned to the second page and saw herself, Lily Potter and Remus sitting on the front porch of the Potters cottage in Godric's Hollow on one side, With Lily Black, Remus, and Ginny sitting on the back stoop at The Burrow. She continued to flip through the book Page by page and saw each page was similarly constructed. With one side a variation of The Family some twenty years ago, and the opposing page a same variation with present day Family.

"How did you do this?" Jen looked at her daughter. "I mean where could you have found some of these old pictures?"

"Remus had a lot of the old pictures," Lily explained. "And Mrs. Weasley helped us out by taking a lot of the newer ones to match the old ones. We couldn't find enough of the older pictures to finish the whole book, but Mrs. Weasley said there would be plenty of time to fill the rest of it with new memories."

Feeling her heart swelling she looked at each person in the foyer, who were all smiling warmly at her except Sirius, who was leaning over the seat of his new flying motorcycle, with a curious expression.

"You have to look at this," Jen said resolutely.

Sirius stood and swung one leg over his Cycle, and took the book from Jen and seated himself as though he'd been sitting on the motorcycle his entire life. He looked at each page with the same wonder Jen had. "This is bloody amazing. How long have you been working on this?"

"Ever since Harry suggested it," Jimmy said, feeling very contented seeing the fascinated looks on his parents faces.

"It's been difficult to keep it from you." Tonks sniggered.

"And even more difficult to get the twins away from you," Remus added.

"Thanks, the whole lot of you." Sirius looked around the room.

"It was actually quite fun," Harry replied. "Sneaking about trying not to get caught. And anyway, you're worth it." Then laid an affectionate hand on his godfather's shoulder. "But instead of gushing over us, shouldn't you be asking your girlfriend for a ride?"

Sirius looked at Jen. "Hey baby," he said with his best rebel face. "Want to go for a ride?"

88

Draco Malfoy sighed resignedly as he hung another set of dress robes in his wardrobe. Each year his mother insisted on giving him a new set of robes for Christmas. This year she opted for a royal blue set that she said would bring out his eyes. _My eyes are silver, mother. Not blue._ He shook his head and slowly clicked the wardrobe shut. For a lingering moment he looked at his reflection in the mirror mounted on the wardrobe door and smirked. Lack of imagination from his mother aside, this Christmas was turning out to be a rather successful one. Normally after Christmas dinner his father would disappear to one of his 'meetings' in the library, while his mother would drink herself stupid. This year however, after his mother dismissed herself, Lucius invited his son to join him for a brandy. Draco thought he knew his father didn't ask him to the study for family bonding. Smoothing his hair over his head, to ensure not so much as a single strand was out of place; Draco smiled at himself one final time and turned to join his father.

After seeing his mother's reaction in Diagon Alley when they met Lily's mother, he surmised his father had history with Jennifer Lennox. A Malfoy loosing a woman to Sirius Black was unthinkable. And Draco, being Draco had to know exactly what that relationship was. So he had keenly mentioned Lily Black several times over the last few weeks, trying to notice some kind of reaction from his father. He felt that now he would finally get a real answer.

Upon entering the study Draco was slightly surprised to find his Father was not alone. Sitting in one of the armchairs across the room was a man Draco recognized from a month prior. The man was about the same age as Lucius, though he was as dissimilar from his father in every physical way as anything Draco had ever seen. The man was much broader in girth as well as shoulder span, and he sported very dark, very short hair. The man appeared to intimidate through size and speech, where his father intimidated through pride and poise.

Correctly assumed, this was definitely not a father-son bonding time.

"Father," Draco stated confidently as he strode into the room, nodding slightly at Lucius. "I trust I haven't kept you waiting?"

Lucius rose from his chair next to Kenton Lennox, and if the man was able to give a heartfelt smile, he did at that moment. "Not late at all my son. You're right on time." He then turned to his companion. "Draco, I'm sure you remember Kenton Lennox?" he asked gesturing his son forward.

Stepping up to the man, Draco took the offered hand of Kenton and shook it firmly. "Of course I do, Father." Although it was Etienne Lennox that had Taken time to Help Draco get his father pardoned, He had met Kenton in passing several times. Especially while they held Jennifer in their dungeons and Kenton let him watch.

"I've been hearing good things about you, young Mr. Malfoy." Kenton said, as he appraised Draco. "You're father was just telling me you're quite gifted."

"I'm sure it is merely my Fathers bias for his family." Draco shook his head and the compliment away.

"Certainly, Draco." Lucius rested a hand on his son's shoulder and gestured them all to sit. "It is a Father's pride." Then clapped his hands together twice, summoning his house elf.

As they all settled in the armchairs around the fire, Phinn appeared and offered Draco a snifter of brandy. Draco's vague idea of why his father invited him to join the library meeting was shifting. To test his new theory, he decided it best to broach the subject first. He took a slow breath of the vintage brandy, sipping of the liquor carefully before he looked directly at Kenton. "Your niece is lovely."

"Yes, she is," Kenton agreed smiling at the boy's obvious perception. "And I understand she feels similarly to you."

"She is fighting it," Draco explained. "After her mother's…ordeal," he cocked his head to punctuate the point. "She is a bit less trusting. She believes I actually may have helped with her mother's treatment. However," he quickly added as he saw both of the older men's brow's raise. "She can't be sure."

"And why can't she be sure?" Lucius asked.

"Well think of it, Father," Draco said in all earnestness. "Consider Lily's own father had been accused for decades of being in league with the Dark Lord when he wasn't, how could she honestly make that kind of a judgment? Especially so shortly after you had been pardoned?"

"And her mother?" Kenton asked, leaning slightly forward.

"It is not her mother I wish to seduce," Draco responded. Then paused and took another sip. He looked thoughtfully into the crystal glass. "Jennifer Lennox will never trust anyone with the name Malfoy. I believe her past experiences forbid her from it." He looked squarely at his father. "Though, Lily is seventeen and doesn't much care what her mother thinks. She's much more inclined to listen to a young man bearing gifts, that will neither judge nor command her."

"Have you bedded her yet?" Kenton asked plainly.

Draco raised his head and eyed Kenton because of the mere brashness of the question. "No. I haven't." then looked to his father who had the same intrigue on his face. "I believe she's still a virgin, and wants the first time she feels the touch to be something…romantic."

Lucius smiled at that. He knew of all things his son had inherited was his ability to manipulate a woman into believing almost anything.

Kenton took pause. "And you believe you can make her believe this?"

"I'll be owling her tonight, with an invitation." Draco smirked, thinking how Lily would react upon receiving the message. He could see her face flushed with the increase in her heart rate. She would probably think she was angry for a while but her curiosity would justify the accepting and reading of the letter whether or not she stayed distrustful of him on the surface, he knew he had her spellbound deeply. "I understand that, her parents will be sending her back to the States in the next forty-eight hours to put their children under the protection of the wards around the American school. And as you know, no young woman wants to be under the protection of house arrest."

"And this will get her into your bed, how?" Kenton prodded.

"The note will say something to effect of wanting to spend the New Year with the woman that has captured my soul. And of course that although their school can protect her body, Who but I can protect her heart?" When Kenton's face did not relax, Draco continued, "I assure you Mr. Lennox, your niece will be deflowered and mine before the New Year rings through."

"We will need the sheets," A fourth voice spoke. A deep and strong, commanding voice. Draco turned to see the owner of the voice. He was sitting behind the desk, clearly observing the entire scene. He was older. Not as old as Dumbledore, but certainly older than most of the death eaters. His head was near bald, a few scant traces of gray lighting his head like a crown and he had deep green eyes. Draco smiled inwardly and inclined his head to the man out of respect.

"So it's her blood you want from me, Mr. Lennox," Draco surmised. Then shook his head slightly. "I don't have to bed her for that."

"No, but blood freely given is a powerful instrument," the man agreed rising and crossing the room. "And virginal blood is the strongest magic." Standing in the middle of the men, Etienne looked directly in Draco's silver eyes pulling any attention from Kenton or Lucius. "Are you confident this will happen? Are you certain she will have you?"

"Yes. She is yearning for attention she will never get from her father. Sirius is so wrapped up in caring for his wife-"

"They are _not_ married," Lucius said sharply.

Draco eyed his father, annoyed and slightly embarrassed by his out burst. "His mate then," he corrected. "That he hasn't been spending nearly enough time with either of his new-found children. Lily's feeling neglected right now. She's ripe for the taking." Draco held a hand out as though it were the most obvious conclusion. He sipped the sharp brandy contentedly as the logic of youth caught up forgotten experience. This was turning out to be much better that bonding time.

Etienne smiled briefly at Draco then turning to Lucius he asked, "And your mirrors are still functional?"

"Every one of them."

"Good, good." Etienne smiled at Draco. " You will make sure your New Year will be spent here?"

Not wanting his exploits to be viewed by any other than himself, Draco hesitated. "I've never been a fan of voyeurism, especially when it is I that people are watching. I'm sure you will give me a good reason for this," Draco demanded. "For surely you do not expect me to put on a show for you."

"Not for us, young Malfoy." Etienne smiled broadly. "But for James."

"Excuse me," Draco held a hand up needing to repeat what he'd just heard to make sure he didn't misunderstand. "You want Jimmy to watch me fuck his sister, is that what I'm hearing?"

"The boy is much more loyal to his parents than the girl," Etienne explained. "Once he sees she's already joined us it will be short work to have him join us as well."

Draco looked and saw the hope in the elder men's faces. "Without Lily, you can't get Jimmy," he stated.

"Oh, we can get him, " Kenton said from the fireplace. "He's already all but got. This way we can all have a bit of fun."

"But only his sister can convince him." The Lennox patriarch leaned a bit more forward.

He's bluffing me. Draco smiled a very self-righteous smile; he had the only thing these three wizards wanted. He was reveling in the fact that this man paid so much attention to him and so little to these older, more accomplished wizards. He wanted to flaunt his power for a moment, but decided against it. "I'll do whatever I can to help." He sipped the last of his brandy, the disappointing taste concealed by his self-pride. Then stood and straightened his robes. "If you all will excuse me, I have a love letter to compose." Seeing approval on all three men's faces, Draco left the study.

As soon as the door latched behind him he smiled broadly and shook his head. _Stupid old men, always underestimating the young. _He thought as he started up the stairs for his rooms.

Please take time to review! I'm getting through chapter 10 as fast as I can and Hopefully won't take as long to post as this one did!


	10. Chapter 10

December 27th. This was not a good day for Lily. Although Christmas had been wonderful, she was still left with an unending loneliness. After sending her and Jimmy back to school, both her mother and father were too wrapped up in making amends to each other to take time and notice how alone she felt. Illyana, who had often made time for Lily was busy in Brazil; her brother was doing whatever Jimmy did when back at school with whomever he did it with; and the new members of her quite dysfunctional family, Remus and Harry, were to busy to be bothered with her. Yes, this year she was feeling hurt.

She made her way to the cafeteria in the still nearly vacant school, and after looking at what was offered as a meal, decided on eggs and pancakes, heavily laden with syrup. If she couldn't drown her depression in booze, sugar would do quite nicely. Lily then began to try to eat.

When the Owls arrived at first meal, as they always did, she didn't expect one, for really? Who would want to send a message too her? But a beautiful, strong, well maintained eagle owl landed in front of her plate, and if Lily didn't know better, the owl smiled at her through that beak of his.

"Well!" Lily smiled at the owl. "Who are you?" she asked the bird and tipped his beak, somehow knowing the owl understood.

The owl hooted softly then hopped gently around her plate, and nipped at her fingers, holding one leg out for her to retrieve the scroll attached to it.

Before taking the message, Lily stroked his chest feathers. Her mother never allowed her an owl, or any pet fearing the pet could be traced to them, but this owl, or bird, or pet, seemed to know Lily.

As she took the scroll from his leg, she absently scratched his feathers behind his ears (Much like a girl would do a cat) and found there was not one scroll, but two.

Smiling, Lily pulled the first scroll.

_My Lily,_

_Forgive me for being so forward, but I felt it important for you to receive this invitation by my own hand. You see, my mother often shifts through my rooms, and upon finding your name she insisted you join our New Years party. Once again, I apologize. I did want to spend the New Year in your company, though not with my mother, and had intended to ask you without the pomp and circumstance that goes with my families gatherings. But once is done cannot be undone._

_You will find the formal invitation in this parcel, but I hope you will regard it as I have. The older folk trying to reclaim their youth. As it stands there will be several of my friends at this celebration, so do not fear we will be the only ones of our age, however, I'd hope to have spent the New Year alone with you. Enclosed is a portkey that will activate at 2:45 on December 31st (7:45 here in London). If you wish to join me, take hold. If not, My New Year will be quite disappointing._

_Most Affectionately Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Do Allow Attila to stay with you this evening. He is a strong owl, but his journey was great. I would be most grateful for this courtesy. _

_SSS SSSSS_

Jimmy sat backwards on his sister's chair at her study desk absently bending the hanger the dress his twin was wearing had once been hanging, scrutinizing her and she spun too and fro in front of her full length mirror. She'd asked him there to help her find a suitable outfit to where to the New Year ball at Malfoy Manor. At first he'd seemed nearly infuriated that she'd even consider it, but after two days he'd come to her room to offer his help.

"You know," he said, bending the hanger once again. "If mom or dad find out about this they will kill you."

Lily spun on him quickly and snatched the hanger from him. "Then you'll just have to make sure they don't, won't you?"

Jimmy smiled at his twin and twitched a shoulder. "So long as you keep me out it when they find out, No hair of my nose."

Turning back to the mirror she smiled, and ruffled the long folds of her gown. "This should be okay, don't you think?" The formal dress had been borrowed from another dorm-mate, and although the length was appropriate and the small straps showed Lily beauty nicely, the pale pink of the gown and white lace trimmings around the neck and train were unsuited for Lily. Not to mention almost pedestrian to someone with the sophistication of a Malfoy.

When no response came from her brother, Lily looked over her shoulder and asked, "Well?"

Grimacing, Jimmy stood and slightly shook his head. "You look awful in pink. And I don't think Your Slytherin Boyfriend would appreciate it."

"Well don't hold back."

"Seriously." Jimmy stood and pulled his wand from his pocket. "If you tried it in green," he said quietly as he flicked his wand and the dress deepened to a very rich green. He then stepped around Lily, slowly nodding his head. "And loose the 'I'm-a-twelve-year-old-isn't-my-lace-pretty' trimmings here." Again, Jimmy's wand flicked and the lace vanished. He cocked his head, and then shook it once. "No, the skirt's too full. Here, let's pull it in a bit," he finished then smiled in approval. "There. Now you might just pass as someone of their stature. You might also want to wear your hair up, instead of letting fall down your back like you usually do."

Lily was staring at her twin with something between shock and anger.

Spreading his arms, trying to look innocent Jimmy asked, "What is it?"

"Where did you learn to transfigure like that?"

Jimmy simply shook his head and shrugged a shoulder.

"Okay, then when did you become a fashion consultant?"

He shook his head and plopped back down on the chair. "Look, my over loving sister, you asked for my help. I may not be the best with magic, but anyone can do a simple transfiguration spell. And even though I am your brother I do recognize that you can be…Fetching when the mood suits you." He crossed his arms over the back of the chair and raised an eyebrow. "I do know that Malfoy family is one of the oldest in England, Probably as old as the Blacks and that means they have a certain standard of elegance. It's obvious you want to impress this Draco fellow. I may not know why you think you can trust this bloke, but for the moment I'll trust you." Then pointed at his twin and sniggered, "But you have to trust me when I say Pink is horrid on you."

SSSSSSSS SSSSSS

Sitting on the sofa, Remus tried to block out the sounds coming from Sirius and Jen's room. Once Jen had sent the twins back to school, the two so-called adults could not stay away from each other. Before the youngsters had retuned to school they had been a bit more controlled, as they didn't want to traumatize Lily or Harry any further, and did not want Jimmy to witness what the former two already had. But once the children returned to their studies, they were insatiable.

Remus had tried for better than and hour to fall asleep. Though the beds were on opposing sides of the same wall and the couple had a tendency to get enthusiastic, so he gave up. He'd made himself some tea and was trying to reread "Hogwarts, a history" for the fiftieth time, but was continually being distracted. Not that the book itself was very compelling. It had been a gift from Hermione to Jimmy and Lily, as she continually tried to spark other people's interests in facts. However, she had failed once again as the twins had left the book when they returned to school. Unfortunately there wasn't much else to read around the place that Remus hadn't already read three times over during his extended stay in the "Lobby to Hell". The nickname coined by Ron on his first visit to the flat and they all used it when realizing it was time to return to the small, dank, crowded flat.

He slapped the book shut, finally giving up and abruptly tossed it aside. Whether it was the fact that it was so close to the full moon, he couldn't be sure. But the sounds coming from that room didn't help, only making him long to hear a woman making the same noises for him. He cleared his head and tried, again, to focus on the book, when the fire sprung to life.

"Remus?" He leaned forward and peered into the fireplace and saw Illyana's head. He set the book aside and crossed the room, kneeling in front of the fire.

"Illia?" he asked, and found he sounded a little too excited to see her. He cleared his throat and forced a more serious tone. "Is every all right? Do you want me to get Jen?" Remus started to rise, but Illyana's next words stopped him.

"No. I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" He sounded shocked. "Why?"

"I was worried about you."

Remus cocked his head. "I'm fine, Illyana." He then smiled, trying to mask his confusion. Why would she be concerned about him?

"Well, you may be now, but will you be next week?"

He dropped back and raised a knee to sit on his hunches. The full moon was in five days, on New Year's Day. "Of course, I've been dealing with this every month for a very long time." Remus was assuming that she was talking about his werewolf affliction and not anything deeper.

"True," Illyana agreed and tilted her head. "However, I'm fairly certain that this the first moon that you've gotten it into your head that you're going to kill your best friend's son."

He looked at her disembodied head for several minutes before responding, completely dumfounded, "Illyana, I don't know what you think you know, but I won't risk-"

"Bullshit," she flat cut him off. When he looked at her offended, she continued, "You have no way of knowing what that vision meant or for that matter if it was a prophecy in the first place. And if it was a prophecy, there's no where you can run to prevent it."

"I don't accept that," Remus responded with just as much conviction. "There have been too may times this… this…" he stammered as anger started to surface. "This Goddamned curse has hurt people I care about. I almost killed Snape because of it; I prevented Sirius's exoneration for years because of it, because I was in the wrong place during a full moon. I won't take the chance. If there is anything I can do to prevent _MY_ presence from hurting, or killing someone, I will do it."

"You are the most stubborn wolf," she snarled at him, and then disappeared back into the hearth and the fire died away.

For a moment Remus sat staring at the fireplace feeling shocked, and yes, hurt. Although the conversation had turned into something of an argument, he still wanted to talk to her. He didn't want the conversation, no the argument, to have ended so quickly.

He stood thinking, _serves you right, idiot. Talking to a woman that way._

Then the hearth sprung to life again, and Illyana stepped from the flames. "You are an idiot," she confirmed his thought. "If you think Sirius will let you go, you've completely lost touch with reality." Although her voice was low, it held an air of reprimand. "He needs you right now, and to walk out on him is selfish."

"Selfish?" Remus barked back, forgetting his earlier chastise of himself for speaking to a woman so. "Who are you to talk about selfish? You're the one who ran out on them on Christmas!"

"Firstly!" She hissed through her teeth and thrust a finger into his chest, "they know exactly where to find me! And second," she pulled her hand back and raised a second finger, shoving them both into his chest, and continued her rant, "I have a family, a job and responsibilities in Brazil that I can't dismiss!" Illyana then turned to the 'girls' room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Remus grabbed her arm to stop her.

Illyana whipped her head towards him, "If I can't talk you out of this she can!" Then she pulled her arm away and started towards the door when she heard a low throaty moan come from the room. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide and turned to Remus.

"Be glad you didn't make in there. From what Lily and Harry tell me it's something of a sight."

"Are...I mean…they..." Illyana's mouth dropped open and shut, trying to form a coherent thought. It was too soon for Jen and Sirius to be together! When another unmistakable growl came from the room, her head jerked towards the door, then back to Remus. "When?"

Remus grinned at her lack of ability to put together a complete sentence. "Pretty much all the time. At least since the twins and Harry left."

"That's not what I meant," she said, stepping away from the room and closer to Remus. "When did they, I mean, was first time?"

"Christmas Eve," he replied, still smiling. "We were all to go to a party at the Burrow, you remember, the one you refused to go to? Jen didn't feel up to it. Sirius stayed with her, so she wouldn't be alone. When we came back…" he trailed off remembering Lily's face. "Well, Lily found them in a compromised position." Remus watched her for a bit, giving her just a little time for this to sink in. When he felt she grasped the situation, he made his attack. "There have been only two reasons for me to stay. One was to support Sirius until Jen was ready for him, and the other was to run interference for Jen until she was. As both those reasons are so very obviously gone," he lowered his head and raised his brow, "I'm no longer needed here."

"Bullshit," she spat again.

"For a woman as brilliant as you, I'd think you'd find a better response."

"Don't be glib," she said and glared at him. "It doesn't suit you." She took a deep breath and looked away from him trying to put her thoughts together in way Remus would understand, ignoring the yearning growing between her hips thanks to the noises coming from her friend's room. Even though the full moon didn't have as strong a pull on her as it did Remus, the blood of the wolf was still the same. She shook her head, focusing on her personal mission. "You're also here because the Lennox's are still looking for you."

A cry from the bedroom echoed through the flat and Illyana and Remus looked at each other blushing, and then quickly glanced away. Illyana turned away from Remus, not wanting him to see her lust, and he turned from Illia, grasping the counter in his hands to try to control himself. Did Jen and Sirius have any Idea what they were doing to him? Did they care?

"Remus," Illyana said, a little short of breath, turning back to him. "You can't leave them. Somebody needs to be here, and I can't be here all the time. I need to know when I'm away you'll be here."

Her words fell away as blood began to thump in his ears. He was trying to listen to her but the wolf, or the moon, or maybe even the man he was himself, was pulling at his self-control. All he could focus on was the curve of her mouth. The brown of her eyes. The bronze of her skin. The black of her hair that almost seemed blue. The smallness of her body. She was so close to him. He could smell her so clearly. Was it desire he smelled on her that he was trying to shove aside? No, it was the moon, he reasoned. She couldn't want him, and yet, not only had she flooed to speak to him; she also jumped from Brazil to England. The wolf- no the man took over.

Before she could finish her thoughts, his lips were on hers. He pressed down on her mouth, his tongue slowly tasting hers. She drew a hand up to his neck holding his face firmly on hers with her other gripping his shoulder.

An aching was building in him and he pulled her waist against his, as he slid his tongue more deeply into her mouth. A soft moan escaped her throat as she gripped him closer and slid her hands over his firm arms and shoulders. Without quite realizing it, he had lifted her and was stumbling towards the wall.

They were both so lost in the sudden lust they neither one noticed when they knocked the small plant stand over, nor did either hear the pot crash and shatter. Remus was quickly drowning in the softness of her breath and the warmth of her mouth. Illyana was no better. He held her so firmly, so possessively she felt she could completely come undone with him.

"Remus! Are you-" Sirius's voice brought them both crashing back. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were alone." He was slowly inching his way back to the room. "When I heard the crash I was just going to…"

"Illyana!" Jen had just stepped from the room wearing one of Sirius's oxford shirts. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No," Illyana answered breathlessly, and then realized she and Remus were standing so closely she could still feel his breath on her face. "I mean yes." She stepped away from Remus who leaned a hand onto the wall where he had been holding her. She tried to straighten her mind but found it difficult as the wolf and the woman were stumbling and tripping over each other. "He's going to try to leave."

"What?" Jen asked, confused.

Illyana looked at Remus, who was still leaning on his hand breathing deeply. "Remus. He thinks he's going to kill your son. He's going to try to disappear." She looked at Sirius and pled, "don't let him."

Sirius shook his head, and then nodded slowly to reassure her. He wasn't sure what he'd just interrupted but he could feel the tension building between the two. "I'll keep track of him."

"You're not staying?" Jen whimpered.

"No." She turned towards the hearth. "I have to get back. I just came to make sure he wasn't going anywhere." Then looked back at her friend. "But I'll be back next week, before the moon." She then lightly touched Remus's shoulder, "I'll be back next week."

Still not turning from the wall, Remus slightly nodded his head. With a few swift movements, Illyana had disappeared into the flames.

"Remus?" Jen started to make on him, but Sirius held her back.

"No Jen, not now." He gently pushed her back towards the room. Then he looked at his friends back. "Is everything alright?"

Remus nodded at the wall then stood straight. "Yes. I think I'll go to bed." Then turned and went back into his room.

SSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS

Remus stood in the small kitchen preparing a pot of tea. He could hear murmurings coming from Sirius and Jen's room. Since Christmas Jen had almost completely recovered. She wasn't as timid or jumpy as she had been up till then, and between the potions, spells, and Sirius, almost all her wounds had disappeared both inside and out. He knew emotionally she was still on that road, but Sirius had helped her overcome the greatest obstacle. Quite enthusiastically.

It also seemed that after Illia visited him two nights ago he was beginning his own trip down an emotional road. Remus was trying not to think too much on it; however he had to take some action. Tonks did not deserve to be misled, but he wasn't ready to give her up. She had always been there for him and to just…dismiss her? His stomach ached by the thought of it. Illyana had been there for him as well, though not as closely or for anywhere near as long. And being trapped in this little flat, this 'Lobby', wasn't helping him to work through things.

Academically Remus understood why Sirius and Moody insisted he and Jen stay protected and to travel nowhere alone, but it didn't make being confined to this small flat any easier. In the midst of all the concern for his friends he'd forgotten that he was just as wanted by Etienne Lennox as Jen. If Illyana hadn't reminded him of that, he may just have slipped away into danger. Although given more freedom than Sirius had at Grimmauld that first year, Remus couldn't help but feel restless and even a bit trapped. But still, he could understand why he'd been asked to stay.

Etienne Lennox was enraged by their escape and had indeed set a price on both he and Jen. After the initial meeting with Charles and the other's at Hogwarts, Charles hadn't been heard from. Snape had said Mendez was fine but was unwilling to risk being exposed. Remus couldn't fault him for that. But he longed for his own freedom.

The murmurs pressing themselves through the walls turned into giddy laughter. Remus looked towards the sounds and sighed. No matter what arguments Illyana had made, he knew his presence was a danger to them. He couldn't stay, he wouldn't jeopardize them. He was going to miss his friends, once he was gone.

Although Sirius seemed to have forgotten what had happened at Grimmauld, he had not. Sirius had done nothing to prevent anything he saw in the vision with the twins. He still knew something had to be done; He knew _he_ had to do something. Whether the 'vision' was accurate or not, as Illyana so deftly pointed out, Remus would not take the chance of hurting any of them. And killing Jimmy was a fate he simply refused to allow.

"Hey there, sexy man." Jen stepped from the room and grinned at Remus. She was again in that tattered old set of sweat clothes and was pulling her hair off her face into a tail. The smile on her face was positively giddy. "What are you doing out here all by you lonesome?"

"Hey there, groovy chic." Remus smiled at Jen as he filled the teapot with steaming water. "Staying as far away from trouble as possible."

"Well," Sirius chimed in from behind Jen, wrapping his arms about her waist and nuzzled her neck with such affection Remus blushed. "You've picked the wrong roommates!"

"Yes, I know." Remus tried covering his thoughts with a smile, consciously pushing the thought of Illyana away, and set the tea on the table, "That seems to have always been my problem! Dating as far back as to when I was just a Pup! And I've never been able to choose them!"

"So," Sirius said and rubbed the whiskers on his chin with his fingers and thumb, posing for serious thought, "You were bit when you were eight, and didn't meet me until you were eleven, Hmm…" He furrowed his brow and looked to the ceiling, "So I can't be held responsible, now can I?"

"Let's see," Remus mocked Sirius with the same posed gestures; "I never served detention, no foul marks on my record, always the best example of an ace student. That is, until I came to Hogwarts…" He looked at Jen with a wicked grin, "I think that bite was barely an inconvenience compared to what he brought me." Then sniggered and pulled a chair back for her to sit at the table with him. "I don't know how you managed." He paused and eyed Sirius for a moment. "In fact, I'm still curious as to what spells must have been cast, and by whom, to get James named Head-boy!" Finally he sat across from the two of them and started to fill three cups with tea.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked him.

Knowing Sirius was referring to the incident he'd stepped in on two nights ago, Remus nodded. "Yes. No worries."

"June fifth," Sirius changed the subject. "Do you have plans on June fifth?"

"June?" Remus tilted his eyes up over his brow at his friend. "I don't know. Today is December 29th. It's such short notice." He shook his head at them, and then continued, "I don't know that I'll have time to clear my schedule."

"We want you to stand up for us." Jen shifted closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Stand up?" he tried to sound confused, but knew exactly what they meant.

"Please," Sirius said with the utmost forthright and determined voice. "It would mean so much for you to be there for us."

Seeing his seriousness, Remus took a deep breath and looked at his friend. "I would love too, but I'm not James." He tilted his head. "Wouldn't Harry be a better choice?"

"No." Jen said and kissed his cheek again. "And he's not James either."

"And he's not you," Sirius said, looking at his friend. "I want my best friend standing with me." He pushed Jen back and turned Remus to face him. "You are my best, dearest friend. Please do this for me and witness my marriage."

Before Remus could reply, the fire in the hearth sprung to life, and Rick stepped forth, followed shortly by Thomas.

"Thomas!" Jen slowly rose and looked at her brother in surprise. "What in the heavens are you doing here?" she asked, then quickly crossed the room and gathered him into an embrace. "I thought you were supposed to be watching my apartment."

"Is Bill here?" Rick asked quickly as he laid a comforting hand on Jen's back.

"Weasley?" Sirius asked as he joined them in front of the hearth. "Should he be?"

"No," Remus added, still sitting at the table. "He's supposed to be in Los Angeles with Moody."

Thom pulled back from Jen's embrace looked at Rick, who slowly shook his head back and forth. "How is it we beat them here?"

"Knowing Moody, he made another stop first," Thom said to Rick.

Looking between Jen's family suspiciously, Sirius stepped closer. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Wait for them," Rick said to Thom sternly. "You really need to wait for them."

Thom nodded in compliance, but Jen demanded, "No, I don't think waiting is a good idea. Having Sirius Black edgy is a bad thing. Having your sister distraught is even worse. I think you should speak." Then there was a rapping on the door. "You should hope this is them."

Sirius strided to the door and opened it, revealing Alastor Moody with Bill Weasley. He pulled the door fully open and gestured them both in, then firmly shut the door and turned to them. "This has started out to be a wonderful day, tell me you're not here to ruin it."

Moody ignored Sirius and asked Jen, "How are you faring?"

"I'm just fine," Jen responded, suddenly caught up with a bit of fear. "At least up until about two and a half minutes ago. What is the matter? Why are you here?"

"We should sit," Bill said as he sat himself next to Remus at the table. "I think its best that we all sit."

Moody immediately took Bill's cue, but instead of sitting, he stood behind Remus. First Jen, who sat across from Bill, then Thom, who sat at the table's head, then finally Sirius who hovered behind Jen, all reluctantly followed him. Rick leaned on a wall, leaving the Magicians to sort through this business.

Moody began, first addressing Sirius, "The wards are securely in place at Grimmauld. You need only to find a new secret keeper. Have you?"

"Yes, of course," Sirius responded, suspicion still in his voice. "We'll cast the spell tomorrow."

"Good, good." Moody nodded his head approvingly. And then he slowly turned to Jen.

Before he could frame a question, she volunteered, "I've picked a secret keeper as well. She won't be back for another week or so, but we'll cast the spell then."

Moody's mouth opened, but words escaped him. He looked at Bill who was toying with one of the forgotten mugs. He closed his mouth then opened it again, feeling slightly guilty. "I don't think that will be necessary."

Sirius didn't like the sound of that at all. Those simple words conveyed too much meaning. He leaned across the table, looking directly at Bill. "You will tell me what has happened." It came out like a threatening growl.

Bill, still focusing on the mug to avoid eye contact with any of them, shook his head. "I'm not sure exactly."

"Waitaminute." Jen muttered and leaned across the table to match Sirius, though her attention was on her brother. "Thom, why are you here? What _has _happened?" she demanded in a voice that no one could deny.

"It's you apartment, Jen." he quietly said as he slowly raised his head and looked at his younger sister. "I'm so sorry. We left it just a few hours to go prepare Rick's theatre, and when we came back it was gutted."

Jen dropped back in her chair; Sirius leaned further onto the table and asked, "What exactly does 'gutted' mean?"

"I believe it means to destroy or remove ones insides," Moody defined, his eye swirling abnormally. "Which is exactly what happened to your flat." He looked sympathetically at Jen. "Everything is gone."

Jen lowered her head, looking at the table, shaking her head slightly still forming a reaction.

Sirius however, already had his formed. He hunched his shoulders and balled his fists, the growled very low, "What do you mean everything?"

"Everything," Bill replied. Seeing Sirius's obvious concern, he tried to elaborate. "There was scarcely anything left, and what was left was destroyed. They came in and, as Thomas said, gutted it."

"Everything?" Jen's voice cracked.

Bill nodded. "Clothing, furniture, dishes. Everything."

Quietly listening, Remus took it all in. Although not identified as to who 'they' were, it was unspoken they all knew Jen's family had done this. He shook his head and was about to reach a comforting hand to Jen when something occurred to him. He lifted his head and looked at Bill. "Everything?"

Bill looked at him and nodded.

A panic started to rise in Remus. He ran through all the other possibilities, but found one refused to leave his head. Quietly, as if he didn't want to scare a cornered animal, he asked softly, "Hairbrushes?"

All eyes shot up and looked first at Remus, then to Thom. "Oh, my god." The comment was enough of a confirmation.

For a moment the world seemed to stop spinning as all eyes glanced from one to another. The deafening silence was enough to hold them all frozen.

Except Jen. Her eyes remained trained on her brother. "Hairbrushes?" she repeated, and when Thom nodded the world began to spin again, though it seemed much more quickly. Jen abruptly stood from her chair, knocking it back into Sirius. Knowing what the response from the others would be, she held a firm, strong voice. "I'm going," she said then swiftly tried to move from the table, being stopped by Sirius grabbing her arm.

"No," his voice was as firm as her actions. "You won't know."

She jerked her arm from him and shouted, "They are MY children!" She shouted, "I will know!"

"Jennifer," Moody said with a placating voice in an attempt to gain control. "You wouldn't. Polyjuice is illegal for a reason," He tried to explain. "I'll go. I know the effects of Polyjuice intimately."

"I should go," Remus added, looking at Sirius, then Moody. "I know their scents. Polyjuice can't hide that."

SSSSSSS SSSSSSSS

"I don't know what you complaining about!" Jimmy hissed at his twin. "I never get called to see the headmaster unless it because of you!

"I haven't done anything!" Lily defended herself. "We haven't been back long enough to get into trouble!"

"I'm sure Professor Dubois will find that excuse acceptable," he said flatly, and then knocked on the door to the Headmasters smaller office. "You better hope this isn't about Draco Malfoy, or I swear to god, I'll kill you myself."

"Come in," Came the deep reply.

"It couldn't be!" Lily hissed in a whisper. "No one's seen the note but me, and Stephanie won't have known I borrowed her dress until she gets back from Florida, and that's not until the third!"

The twins looked at each other briefly, then pushed the door open. The Headmaster stood from behind his desk and signaled them both in, "Come in, come in."

The two walked timidly into the office and took their seats in the appointed chairs in front of the Professor's desk. "I trust you both had an enjoyable holiday?"

Jimmy and Lily exchanged a quick look; both thinking this was some kind of set up. That they had done something wrong but the Headmaster was giving them a chance to come clean first. Lily's mind raced back over the last few days trying to think of anything she may have done to warrant a trip to Professor Dubois.

"Yes sir," Jimmy was first to reply.

"You're getting acquainted with your father?" he asked as her rounded the desk and settled into his chair.

"Yes," Lily replied trying to sound neither suspicious nor guilty.

"That's wonderful," Professor Dubois said and smiled at them both. "I had a meeting with your parents before the holiday. Sirius does seem to be a good man. I'm happy for the two of you having this opportunity to get to know him." The Headmaster leaned back in his chair leaning his elbows on the armrests, and then tented his fingers in front of him.

"I'm sorry, sir," Lily began, trying to hide the tremor in her voice. "Are we in trouble for something?"

The Professor smiled. "I'm not sure. Sometimes it's hard to keep an eye on you two." He tilted his head and smiled lightly. "Have you done something wrong?" Neither of the students noticed their headmaster glance over their heads.

The twins both shot straight up in their chairs, "No!", "I didn't mean,", "It's just that," they stuttered over each other.

After a few moments, the headmaster held up a hand to silence them. "You've done nothing wrong. I know this is a time of great change for you both and I wanted to make sure you both were coping well," he soothed and discreetly glanced over them again.

They both significantly relaxed.

Again, the Headmaster smiled. "Now unless there is anything you'd like to discuss?" The twins shook their heads. "You may go. But do remember my door is always open for any reason."

They nodded and quickly stood and left to office.

"This doesn't feel right." Mad-eye Moody said appearing from beneath an invisibility cloak.

"I agree," Professor Dubois concurred. "That did not sound at all like James."

"It shouldn't have," Remus said also appearing from beneath a cloak. He tossed the cloak over Jimmy's vacant chair and looked first at the Headmaster, then to Moody. "That wasn't Jimmy."

SSSSSSSS SSS

So there ya go! Now pelase take time to give me a little review! You know I love them! and thanks to all of you who have stuck with me and kept encouraging me to write. It means alot.


End file.
